25 Letters Series: Broken Promises
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: He's back. He's broken out of prison and is after her. And the only one that can help her emotionally, is the one who has completely forgotten her. Sequel to: It All Started With 25 Letters!
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Bella-Age 24-Jacksonville, Florida

_3 men were found, beaten and battered at the door of the police station. 2 of the three could only say dark, and beautiful, while the other was unconscious._

"Bella? Bella, are you even listening to me?" Jake shouted over the phone. I put down the newspaper.

"Calm down Jake. I'm here." I grumbled.

"Can't you come down and visit?" He pleaded.

"Jake, I can't. I'm busy." I said truthfully eyeing the newspaper.

"Bella the last time I saw you, was at Rose and Emmett's wedding last year. You stayed for their vows gave them a hug and left with out even a piece of cake!" Jake exclaimed.

"Like I said. I'm busy." I chuckled.

"What do you _do _anyway?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I work at a fashion industry. La Belle." I said. There are times in life that I thank god that Alice taught me fashion.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He muttered.

"Jake I gotta get to work." I complained.

"Wait! Bella, you have to come next month though!" He said.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Check your mail. Bye." He muttered and hung up. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I picked up my black wig and put it on. You see, 6 years ago, I nearly killed my family, and my boyfriend because of my terrible past. My step-father had his 'friends' and my ex-boyfriend rape me for money. When I had escaped I fled to my real father. My step-father sent 1 of his friends to get me, his friend got caught. Then I was nearly beaten to death by my ex-boyfriend. He got caught too. Then my step-dad or Phil, brought a gun and tried to shoot me. Edward got shot, and when we were in the hospital I broke up with him to keep him safe. When I graduated, I moved down here in Jacksonville, and lived on my own. I made friends with the right people, I have my own fashion line, La Belle, and…oh yeah! I changed my name to Jenevieve Mason, and at night beat the crap out of rapist scum bags.

"Jenny!" My neighbor waved at me. I waved back. Her and her husband were 2 of my first friends here. They're names are Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte was my height, had shoulder length blond hair, and brown eyes. Peter was tall, had brown hair that went in his blue eyes. They were perfect together.

"Hi Charlotte." I waved back. I got my mail and went through it. Bill, bill, bill, oh. I stopped. I opened the thick envelope and brought out the stiff paper. A wedding announcement. Alice's and Jasper's wedding. Which was in a month.

_Dear Bella,_

_We miss you. Come home please. It will mean so much to have you there._

_We hear that you're working at La Belle. Congratulations!_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Alice, and Jasper_

I was going to murder Jacob. He was the only one who knew where I lived. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Jacob Black.

"Tell Peter I said hi." She smiled knowingly. Peter and Charlotte were the only one's that knew about me doing justice. Peter was an officer, so he gave me the files.

"Will do." I smiled. The rest of the day went by quick. I signed some papers, I instructed people, and then lastly, I stopped by the police station.

"Hello Jenevieve. Here to see Peter I assume." The elderly woman at the front desk smiled.

"But of course." I chuckled.

"He's in his office." She chuckled. I nodded and went into his HUGE office.

"Mornin' Jenny." He called from his 'coffee corner.'

"Morning. Can I get a cup of that?" I asked. He smirked and brought me my cup.

"So why did you decide to grace me with your presence on this glorious morning?" He asked over-dramatically.

"Drama queen." I muttered. "I need a file. I saw it on the news, a mother was beaten to death by her husband. Charlotte says hi by the way." I added.

"Jenny, no. This one is dangerous, and this file is too important. You could die, or I could lose my job." Peter shook his head.

"Peter, please?" I begged. He shook his head.

"Why is this so important to you?" he demanded.

"This low-life raped his 12 year old daughter too." I whispered looking him in the eye. He hesitated.

"Peter give me the damned file." I glared at him. He sighed and went to his files. He pulled it out and gave it to me.

"Still stubborn as hell." He shook his head, and I chuckled. I checked the family's address. Notes said that the girl was living at her grandmothers. It had the address in there.

"Thanks Pete!" I kissed his head.

"Welcome Jen." He muttered. I got in my car and drove to the house.

When I rang the doorbell a sweet looking old lady answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm here to see your granddaughter. Kasey?" I said.

"Are you with the police?" The lady asked sour.

"No, but I've been through something similar, and I wanted to know if she needed help."

She pursed her lips, and after a few minutes she nodded.

"I must warn you though, she doesn't take to company very well." The old lady led me down a hall and we stopped at a door.

"What do you mean?" I asked but she didn't answer me. She opened the door, and I walked in, her trailing after me. We were in a pale room, it had a bed and a closet and a lamp, but that was it. There was a small girl kneeling on the floor, she was staring into space at the floor, not blinking. She had auburn hair that had lost it's shine, and blue eyes that lost its sparkle.

"Kasey? Kasey darling, you have visitor." The old lady walked over to Kasey and put a hand on her shoulder. Kasey's reaction was immediate. The tiny girl began to thrash around. Her grandmother wrapped her arms around Kasey.

"No!" Kasey screamed. "Mommy! Help me!" I came forward and grabbed Kasey's hands and held them.

"Kasey, Kasey, shh. You're safe, he can't hurt you. You're here with your grandma. Calm down." I murmured. Her screams turned into sobs, and her sobs turned into whimpers, and eventually her whimpers stopped. She looked at me then.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"I'm B-Jenny." I smiled at her.

"Are you with the police?" her eyes widened.

"Could you give us some privacy?" I turned to the old lady and she nodded. When the door closed Kasey turned to me again.

"Are you with the police?" she repeated.

"In a way, I am. But Kasey, I'm also like you." I smiled at her.

"Who are you really? Cause I know that you're name isn't Jenny." She rose an eyebrow. Wow, she's smart.

"You caught me. My name is Bella Swan." And I began with my story. It wasn't hard for me anymore, I knew what I did, and I highly regretted it. I decided to take my wig off, letting my brown hair fall down to my elbows. Kasey smiled at me.

"In your notes, does it say that I'm a quarter catatonic?" my eyes widened, and I shook my head. "It's been 5 days since the incident. That's why my room is so plain, and I don't have a lot of stuff in here. So I don't hurt myself."

"I'm sorry." I reached to pat her hand but she shifted away from me. Oh right. Physical touch, that a no-no for rape victims.

"Don't be." She shrugged.

"Has it gotten easier?" I asked. She grimaced and looked away.

"If anything it's gotten worse." she muttered and looked at me. "My grandma has intermediate Alzheimer, sometimes she locks herself in her room and forgets to feed me and console me. The force isn't even aware of any of this, my grandma doesn't allow them inside the house."

Why? I thought to myself. Why did this have to happen to this smart, sweet, and innocent little girl. She has it worse then me. She's a quarter catatonic, and he grandma has intermediate Alzheimer. I had a family to turn to, she doesn't.

"Kasey, I'm gonna get your dad, but you're the only person that can help me. Do you know any place that your dad might be?"

She looked down and her eyebrows scrunched together in deep concentration.

"He used to take me and mom to Treaty Oak Park where we have our once a week picnics. Other than that he was either at work or at home." she told me. I nodded, and got up.

"I'll find him, I promise." and I rolled my hair up and put the wig back on. I began to walk towards the door when I felt a hand on my arm holding me back. I looked behind me and Kasey was standing up now. She was about 4'9 or 4'10.

"Will you visit me again tomorrow?" she pleaded. I smiled at her.

"Of course, I promise." I promised again. She nodded but didn't let go.

"Bella, I can tell already that you're very important to me so…do you think that my dad can be your last case, I don't want you to get hurt?" She bit her lip at the thought of being alone. WHAT? Give up what I love, what makes me feel alive? I hesitated.

"Kasey, I'm really good at what I do…" I trailed off because I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Please, everyone's been taken away from me. You're my only friend." I hesitated again, sighed, and then nodded.

"Okay. I promise that this will be my last case." I smiled at her.

**Broken Promises**

I stood on the old, old tree, the wind whipping my hair into my face. I had on a black beanie, black leggings, a long black jacket, and my black hiking boots. I peered at the man sleeping on the bench. I hopped down the branches one by one, when eventually I was on the ground. I tip toes over to him silently and grabbed him by the collar. That's when he opened his eyes, the same eyes that Kasey has.

He hit my arms and pushed me causing me to fall over. He got up, and so did I. He made a grab for me, but I ducked and tried to round house kick him, but he grabbed my leg and threw me into the old tree. OW! I had my fair share of bumps and bruises while fighting criminals, but this one is the hardest that I have ever encountered.

"Stupid girl." he muttered and brought out a pocket knife. Ugh, he came towards me, but I kicked his hand holding the knife making it fly away a couple of yards. He grabbed his hand and shouted curse words.

I got up and tackled him to the ground. I began to punch him with out mercy. The blood in his mouth began to leak onto the ground. The sight of Kasey being catatonic played behind my lids like a cinema. To think that this was the bastard that made her that way, made me want to hurt him as much as possible, it made me want to-to kill him. My eyes widened as I looked down at the man who was unconscious now. I looked at my hands that had both of his blood and my blood on them. I backed away, and tears leaked out of my eyes. What would my family think of me if they saw me like this? Wanting to kill a man? Would they be disgusted or would they be proud since he's a rapist? Tears leaked out of my eyes and I grabbed the man by the collar. I tossed him in my car and rode to the police to the station. When we got there I parked my sleek black Aston Martin in the shadows. I went around the back and got out my duck tape, and paper bag. I taped his hands and feet together, taped his mouth and put the paper bag over his head. I wrote in weird lettering:

**THE MAN WHO MURDERED HIS WIFE AND RAPED HIS DAUGHTER: JEFFERY TAYLOR ADAMS.**

**YOUR WELCOME!**

On his paper bag. I looked in the window to see that nobody was in the front room, so I entered the place, but not before putting my black bandana over my mouth and nose and putting my hair in a ponytail. I put the criminal on the couch and headed for the door.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout, and I took off running to my car. I drove away before anyone could see me.

The next morning, it was on the news.


	2. Chapter 2: A Baby Is Born

**I read some of the reviews that you guys gave me and…wow. Just…wow. Every time I read one my face would light up and I would get this goofy grin on my face. My family thought that I was going mental. Ha ha. **

That morning, after work I went straight to Kasey's house and I brought Wuthering Heights with me. When I went inside her room, she wasn't sitting in the middle of the room staring at the floor like yesterday. Instead she was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Kasey?" I asked, I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her response…I should've seen it coming.

"No!" she bellowed. She began to thrash around and hit me. She got up and ran away from me. I sighed. She ran straight to the corner of the room, and began to sob. I looked once at her and sat on her bed. I began to read aloud.

"If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." I heard Kasey stop sobbing and she looked up at me. She started to blink rapidly, then she got up and sat next to me.

"What are you reading Bella?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"One of my favorite stories, Wuthering Heights." I said. Kasey looked up at me and smiled.

"I like that part." She stated. "But I couldn't really hear it, can you read it again please?" I stared at Kasey for a moment and nodded. I read about if the world perished, and if the boy was annihilated.

"Do you think you can read it from the beginning mom?" Kasey asked looking at the book. My head whipped towards Kasey, I had tears in my eyes. But Kasey didn't seem to notice what she just said. I smiled a little.

"Sure." and I started from the beginning. I reached chapter three until I noticed that it had gotten darker.

"I guess that's my cue to go." I sighed.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Kasey asked.

"I'm gonna come back everyday Kasey. Promise. And I don't have work tomorrow so I'll be over around 2. Is that okay?" and Kasey nodded eagerly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and left. As soon as I was in the driveway I heard my other name being called.

"Jenny!" Charlotte waved frantically. I touched the top of my head and then felt relief as I remembered that I had put the wig back on when I was about to leave.

"Hi Charlotte." I got out of my car and waved at her. She didn't seem to notice but she was clutching her big, pregnated stomach.

"Jenny, quick the baby, it's coming!" She cried. What? Now of all times? With out Peter? I ran over to her and started helping her into my car.

"Okay Charlotte, you're fine. Just breathe…deeply." I put her down in my car.

"Jenny." She moaned. "Get Peter."

"Okay." I nodded and brought out my phone. With out strapping myself in, I fish tailed out of the drive way and started going 100. I held the phone to my ear by my shoulder. The phone continued to ring.

"Peter answer the dams phone!" I growled.

"Hello?" his cool voice answered.

"Don't you be all happy, and cheery when I'm harboring your wife in labor!" I shouted.

"What?" he yelped. "How is she?"

"PETER IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS TO THAT HOSPITAL, YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" Charlotte screamed.

"Does that answer your question?" I chuckled.

"I'm on way." he told me as soon as I parked.

"Hurry." I said and then hung up.

I helped Charlotte out of the car, and to the front of the hospital.

"Hi, um, yeah, as you can see my friend here is giving birth and-" right at that moment Charlotte chose to scream.

"Charlotte!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Can we get a wheel chair?" The lady at the front desk pleaded. Charlotte screamed again but it wasn't as loud, but it sure as hell sounded like she was in pain.

30 minutes later, Charlotte was being told to push.

"No! Peter still isn't he-" She cut off in a scream. I could feel my hand breaking.

"Damn it Char, push already!" I shouted.

"Alright!" she cried. She pushed once, and right then in there Peter burst through the doors.

"It's about damn time!" I shouted at him. He apologized and went straight to Charlotte's other side.

"One more push Charlotte." The doctor said. "One, two, three, push!" Charlotte obliged…screaming all the while, and then you could barely hear her screams. The baby, it was born. It's hair was already there. Curly tuffs of dark brown hair like Peters. His eyes were bright blue, like all baby's. I smiled at the little baby.

"What will his name be?" The nurse asked.

Charlotte smiled. "His name is Joseph." and then they turned to me.

"Jenny, would you like to give him his middle name?" Peter asked. My eyes widened, and I shook my head rapidly.

"No, no! I couldn't!" I panicked.

"Jenny, please." Charlotte pleaded. I sighed and then held my arms out to hold the baby. Peter smiled and put him in my arms. I held my finger out to the baby, and instead of sucking on it, he grabbed hold of it. His grip was strong, and firm. I looked up at Charlotte and Peter.

"Ethan." I said and when they raised there eyebrows I continued. "It means strong."

Charlotte smiled. "Joseph Ethan Matthews. I like it."

"And so do I." The nurse smiled fondly at us. She turned to me. "Are you the godmother?"

"Um…" I don't know, what do I say? No, I'm their neighbor who just so happened to be coming home right when she was having contractions?

"Yes. She's the godmother." Charlotte smiled at me. I looked at her and tears sparkled in my eyes.

After about thirty minutes later Peter looked at me.

"Jenny, could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. I nodded and we went out into the hall.

"Okay. Jenny here's the deal. There's this really big case that is leaving me and my men exhausted. This man, he's tricky and-"

"Peter," I held my hand up. "I can't. I promised Kasey that her father was my last case. I'm done Peter."

"Jenny, please. I know-I know, that you can get this guy." He pleaded. I hesitated, then I saw poor little Kasey and my face firmed.

"No Peter. I'm sorry but, I'm not the police." and I walked away.

**Ah. I liked that last bit right above this note. Okay so…favorite parts, favorite lines? Least favorite part, least favorite line? Just, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Been Here One To Many Times

Today, baby Joey is 4 days old. I visit him, Charlotte, and Peter everyday. After work and Kasey of course.

Kasey has been getting better, but her grandmothers been getting worse. I once came in and Kasey was in her room, with the door locked, screaming that she was hungry. When I opened the door, Kasey ran straight to the fridge and ate an half of a pack of cheese. When I asked her what happened she told me, "That old bat locked me in my room. I haven't had breakfast, or lunch!"

I walked up to Kasey's house and knocked on the door. No one came. Hm, odd. I knocked on the door again, no answer. I grabbed the knob and turned it to the side. The door opened. I walked inside the house, and wandered a bit when I heard something crunch beneath me. I looked down. Broken glass. I looked around me and ran to Kasey's room. I jiggled the door knob and the door opened.

I charged into the room, to find…nothing the place was empty. I walked around when a flash of scarlet caught my eye. It was near the stairs. I followed the trace of blood up the stairs and it split two ways. The master bedroom, and the bathroom. I headed towards the master bedroom first. Scared of what I might find, I opened the door swinging it open. I screamed. Kasey's grandmother was on the bed, her arms folded over her chest. Her wrists were slit as was her throat.

"Oh no." I put my hands over my eyes. I shook my head, then I walked to the bathroom. I swung open the door. I walked in and opened the bath tub drapes.

"No!" I screamed. In the tub was Kathy. She had a black eye, and he throat was slit. I pulled her out of the tub and into my lap. I held her to me and rocked her back and forth.

"Open your eyes." I cried. "Come on baby girl, open them." I sobbed. I heard a gasp for air, and I looked down at Kasey. Her eyes were wide open, and she pressed her hands to her throat.

"Help me mom." She croaked. I ignored the fact that she called me mom, and I picked her up and started running. I forgot all about my car, and kept running.

I ran straight to the hospital, and when I was in I began to shout.

"Help! Please someone!" A nurse came with a doctor, and they had a bed with them.

"What's her name?" The doctor demanded.

"Kasey." my tears fell down my face.

"Miss, calm down. We're going to take care of your daughter." the nurse told me, I didn't bother correct her. If Kasey survived this, then there was nothing that would stop me from adopting her.

It's been 45 minutes in counting, no news yet. I had my face in my hands.

"Jenny!" I heard and looked up it was Peter, of course.

"Hey Pete." I gave him a weak, watery smile. He pulled me in a hug.

"Are you okay? I heard you were at the hospital and I didn't know what-" he started going off frantically.

"Pete, I'm fine."

"Then what's with the blood on your shirt?" he asked nervously. I looked down at my white blouse. It shined with Kasey's blood. I shuddered.

"I-I found Kasey in the bathroom. Her throat was slit." I broke into tears, and Peter held me while I cried.

"Kasey was attacked? I thought you already got her dad." he whispered and I looked in his eyes.

"I did." he brought me in another hug.

"I'm sorry Jenny. This is horrible." he whispered and I nodded.

"Jenevieve Mason?" a doctor started coming towards me, and I pushed Peter off me, and walked up to him.

"How is she?" I asked. He looked at me.

"We were able to stitch her up, but she wont be talking for a while."

"By a while you mean…?" I asked.

"About two months. Three at most. She'll be alright." he put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Can I see her?" I asked and he hesitated. "Please?" I pleaded.

He sighed and nodded.

I walked down the hall, and took the elevator up. When I entered her room, Kasey was shaking her head furiously at a woman who was dressed professionally, brief case and all. They looked at me, the woman was suspicious, and Kasey looked pleading.

"We'll talk later." the woman said fiercely, and Kasey glared at her back. The woman passed by me and 'hymphed' and left.

"B-Bella you can't let them!" Kasey croaked and then winced and tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"Kasey!" I scolded and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. I gave them to her and she scribbled for a moment. She showed it to me, her handwriting looked like ancient calligraphy.

_That was my aunt. The foster home people want me to live with her. She's a bi- _I stopped reading.

"Kasey!" I scolded. She sighed and started to rewrite.

_She's a bad person. She hates me and I hate her. She's from my dad's side of the family. They disowned him when he got my mother prego. My 'aunt' says she doesn't want to, but I she's the only one in my family I have left. She also said that as soon as I'm 18 than I'm on my a-_

"Kasey!" I shouted and she mouthed sorry.

_Than I'm out on the streets._

"Kasey," I hesitated. "Honestly I was thinking about-you wouldn't happen-would you mind if I adopted you?" I asked. She looked at me her eyes wide. And then her mouth spread out into a grin. She began to nod eagerly.

"R-really?" I asked. "You want to live with me?" she nodded eagerly.

"Hello my dearies!" An over-perky woman came through followed by Kasey's aunt. Her hair was…purple.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Tammy! I'm the 'foster care lady.'" She said brightly.

"Oh! Tammy can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Listen I was talking Kasey, and I asked her if she would like it if I adopted her, and she said yes. So I was wondering-" but I was interrupted by Tammy's maniac-like laughter.

"No silly! You can't adopt her! Not while there is a legible relative, willing to take her in!" she laughed again.

"But-" my argument was lost in a sudden shout.

"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT WITH AN ATTITUDE AND I WILL HAVE NONE OF IT IN MY HOUSE, NEAR MY CHILDREN!" Kasey's aunt screamed at Kasey. Kasey leaned away alarmed. Kasey's aunt turned to Tammy. "I'm sorry, but I will NOT adopt the brat. She's somebody else's punishment." she muttered and left the hospital. Tammy looked at me, not smiling for once. She looked at Kasey.

"Do you have any other family?" She asked. Kasey thought for a moment and then started writing.

_No. My dad's parents passed away, and his only sister said she doesn't want me. My mother's mom just recently died, and her dad was killed when she was three. My mom was an only child. I have no one but Jenny over there._

Tammy and I both read this and I looked at her smiling.

She sighed. "Jenny, come see me." she said and I followed her out.

I had to sign some paperwork.

"And apparently, Isabella Swan will be in charge of you in case anything happens to me, or if Isabella wants to take you out for awhile." I winked at Kasey. She silently laughed.

"Hey do you know sign language?" I asked randomly.

She smiled and nodded.

"You do?" I asked.

_My best friend was deaf in the 4th__ and 5__th__ grade._

"Oh. Well I took three years of sign language. Maybe we can communicate a little like that, instead of killing trees?" I suggested.

She smirked at me and started signing away.

"Um," I watched what she did and I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not going green, I just don't have the money for two to three months worth of notebooks." she rolled her eyes. She waved her hand in a 'yeah, yeah' sort of motion. I smiled softly at her.

"Hey Kasey, do you know who did this to you?" I asked. She decided to write.

_My dads girlfriend, Sylvia Charmagne. She slit my throat thinking that I was dead. My mother found out that he was cheating and tried to leave him. That's when he shot her twice in the back._

"I'm sorry." I said. I got up and went to the door. "I'll be back."

**Oooooh. What do you guys think she's going do? Where's she going? Hmmmm… favorite part? Favorite line? Least favorite part? Least favorite line? All said and done in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rash Choices

**sorry it took so long to update! Drama caught up with me, and i got chewed out for not working on my other stories, so i kinda had to rush to get this chapter out. Sorry if it's not up to my usual standards.**

I met Peter in the hall but I kept tromping through the hospitals straight to the doors. He had to jog to keep up with me.

"Sylvia Charmagne. I want her age, social security number, and where she lives, and I want it now." I commanded.

"Jenny, I can't just look up everything about her, and give it to you right then and there this takes ti-" I grabbed Peter and shoved him against the wall.

"God damn it Peter! To hell with time!" I shouted. He looked at me shocked for a moment and then restored his calm.

"Jenny, let go of me." he said. I closed my eyes and stepped away from him.

"I'll get you as much information that I can, but until then. You must be patient." he smiled softly at me. I nodded.

**Broken Promises**

I walked into the hospital when a doctor stopped me.

"You can't see Kasey." he said. He looked nervous.

"What?" I asked outraged. "Why not? I'm her legal guardian."

"A woman came in today. She was a blonde. About twenty six. She went into Kasey's room. I couldn't hear anything, but Kasey began to scream and…did you know that she is a quarter catatonic?"

I winced and nodded, but then paused. "Wait, back to this woman, what did she do?"

"I don't know." he shook his head. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I'll take you to her." he grumbled and started walking down the hall. I followed him to Kasey's room and when I entered, Kasey looked up. When she saw me, she began to cry, and she started to write.

_She was here. Sylvia, she came here into my room. She threatened me, she reached for my throat, and then I pretended to be catatonic. _

"She was here?" I exclaimed. "What kind of hospital is this? Do they just let anyone walk into the rooms. Do they let anyone just wander into my daughter's room?" I looked over at Kasey to see that she was signing away.

_Calm down mom! Calm down! She didn't do anything, I'm fine!_

"Yes, I can see that you are fine Kasey, but how about emotionally?" Kasey looked at me bewildered and she started to write.

_My dad is in jail, my mother and grandmother are dead. I was attacked by my dad's girlfriend. And I'm a quarter catatonic. How do you think I am emotionally?_

I winced. How insensitive of me! "Sorry Kasey. I just worry about you."

She smiled softly at me. _It's okay. _she mouthed.

Then Peter burst through the door looking elated.

"Jenny! I have all of Sylvia's information!" he toned down when he saw the look on Kasey's face. She began signing at me but she seemed to be stuttering with her fingers.

_You-you are going after her?_ I bit my lip.

"I'll be back." I said firmly. I grabbed the file from Peter's hands and left the room.

**Broken Promises**

It was raining heavily as the full moon came out from the clouds. I hopped down from the tree in Sylvia's backyard. I landed softly on the wet earth. I went to her sliding door and typed in the password. I slid the door open. I walked up the stairs silently and opened the master bedroom doors silently. I snuck up next to her. I rose my fist in the air and swung it down…but she grabbed it. Her eyes opened and she smirked at me.

"I knew someone would come after me." she took out a pocket knife and put it at the base of my throat.

"I'm just as good with my left." I whispered and punched her with my left fist. She yelped and grabbed her nose, giving me time to chuck her knife out a window. She charged at me but I slid my legs underneath hers making her fall. I put my foot at her throat and began to press harder.

"Please…give…mercy." she choked, her big blue eyes wide. Her golden locks spread around the floor. I hesitated and the saw my sister, Rose. I began to release pressure, but then Sylvia grabbed my foot and tried to flip me but I cracked my head on the hardwood floor.

Instantly I woke up and looked around. It was early morning now, and Sylvia was gone.

"Damn it!" I shouted and jumped out the window. I kept my head down and ran to my car. I pulled out my wig and put it on. I raced to my house, and pulled out various pieces of clothing. Undergarments, shirts, tank tops, dresses, pants, skirts, socks, and shoes. I took out my suitcases and jammed everything in there. I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, brushes, comes, flat iron, curling iron, everything. Next, I loaded them in my car. I went back into my house, grabbed my stash of money, and went next door, I knocked on Charlotte's door. When she answered I gave her a hug and little Joey a kiss on the forehead.

"Peter will explain, bye!" I ran to my car and drove off. I drove to Kasey's house. I took out a suitcase and went straight to her closet. I piled in clothes and ran back to my car. I packed that suitcase in and called Peter as I drove to the hospital.

"Sylvia got away Peter." I growled when he answered.

"What?" he yelped.

"I'm signing Kasey out of the hospital Pete. We're getting out of town. Find her, tell Charlotte, and call me when he get her. Tell no one why I'm leaving." I said and hung up. I got to the hospital, pulled out a scarf, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from Kasey's bag and ran inside.**(A/N: where do you guys think she's leaving to?)**

I ran to her room, and busted in.

"Hey Kasey. Get out of bed." I told her. She did what she was told, and I helped her out of the gown. She looked at me fearful, and her eyes unfocused.

"Kasey, don't scream, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, her eyes refocused and she nodded. "Good, put these on, and I handed her the clothes. I turned around not facing her and she tapped my shoulder. She was dressed and ready to go. Then the doctor came in.

"Excellent. I suppose you heard that Kasey was free to leave." he smiled. "Just sign this." he held out a clip board and I signed everything. I pulled Kasey by the hand out the door, and we ran down the hall.

"Jenny?" Peter stopped me and hugged me. He looked at Kasey and smiled. "Be good." she nodded and we got in the car. I started speeding to the airport, and Kasey looked at me bewildered. She scribbled on a notepad and gave it to me when we hit a red light.

_Where are we going? _it read. I looked at her and the light turned green. I began to speed again.

"Listen Kasey, Sylvia got away, and I know her intentions are to kill you. So we're getting out of town." I said in a rush. She pointed to the notepad again and I took a deep breath.

"We're going to my hometown, Forks, Washington."

**Woo hoo! Bring on the Cullens, and Hales! I got a lot of requests *cough* complaints *cough* about Edward not being in the story so, hopefully he'll be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

I was finally here, parked in front of the house that I still remember leaving.

_Flashback_

_When I got home I put the letters on my bed and then grabbed my suit cases. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I looked back at the house, and then I got back in the car. Tears running down my cheeks I drove from my home_

_End Flashback._

I shook my head and Kasey touched my hand.

_What if they do not like me? _she signed.

"They'll love you. I promise." I said. I got up and put the notepad, and pen in my back pocket. I opened Kasey's door and made sure her scarf was nice around her neck. We were dressed casual, but still nicely.

We walked up the steps and I took a deep breath.

_You ready? _she signed and I nodded. I didn't knock, I just walked in and around the corner. I saw many faces that I recognized. I guess today was Alice's wedding rehearsal. I saw Angela and Ben, Tanya, Irina, and Kate, Mike and Jessica, Tyler Crowley, Jake and Leah, and many others. They all looked up at the sound of our foot steps. Jake's face brightened, and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Erm, hi." I said blushing. I looked around spotting Emmett, and Rosalie, dad, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. But no Alice and Jasper. Kasey squeezed my hand and I felt comforted.

"So, where's the bride to be?" I asked.

"Bella?" A familiar squeal echoed out, and I felt something hit me. I looked down to see Alice, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at me. "Wow, you've changed so much, but at the same time you haven't! I hate you for leaving, but love you so, so, so, so much!" she sobbed. I hugged her back too, tears streaming down my face to.

"I missed you Ali." someone cleared their throat and I looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper!" I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Hey Bella." he smiled at me. Everyone else hugged me, needless to say there were a lot of tears.

The last people to hug me were Rose, and Emmett.

"Emmett!" I took him in a hug so tight that he started saying 'ow.'

"I missed you!" then I looked at Rose who cut her hair to bounce on her shoulders. "Rose!" I hugged her, and then looked her over and squealed. "You're pregnant?" she laughed.

"Yep. Going to be 9 months in about a week." she looked over at Kasey and her jaw dropped. "You have a daughter?" Kasey shrunk back afraid, and I grabbed her hand. There was a dead silence and I saw that Alice looked disappointed and didn't even want to look at Kasey.

"Before you judge me or Kasey, you guys got to know." I said, and I smiled at Kasey. "I didn't give birth to Kasey, I adopted her, because…both of her parents died." Everyone relaxed.

"Hi Kasey! I'm Aunty Alice." Alice bounced forward. Kasey bit her lip and Alice looked at me curiously. "Is she shy?"

"Actually Alice, Kasey is…a selective mute." I lied. Alice mouthed 'oh.' Kasey bit her lip but waved.

"Oh don't worry Kasey, after spending time with us, then you'll select to speak!" Emmett came forward to hug her, but she gave a soft scream and hid behind me. I grabbed Kasey's hand reassured her that nothing bad would happen. I looked up and Rose looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, can I speak to you? Alice come with me." She dragged me away.

"Tell me the real story. What happened to Kasey?" she demanded.

I sighed. "Rose-"

"Don't lie to me Bella." she warned. "I remember that unwilling trust of men, and I saw that bandage underneath her scarf."

I sighed. "My friend Peter is cop. He got the case of a man who raped his daughter, and killed his wife. Kasey was the daughter. I was helping Peter catch the guy because this case hit a nerve, so I had to talk to Kasey and see if I could get a lead on where this guy is. Kasey had been living with her grandma. I ended up getting attached to Kasey, and I would visit her everyday. One day I came to her house, and found her in the bathroom. Someone had invaded her house and tried to kill her by slitting her throat. So now she's on the mend. Oh, and I adopted her while she was in the hospital." Both their jaws dropped open.

"Wow." Alice said softly. I nodded.

"Anything else?" Rosalie rose an eyebrow.

"Um…she's a quarter catatonic." I offered.

"Bella! You adopted a catatonic rape victim?" Rose asked exasperated.

"A quarter catatonic." I corrected her weakly. They rolled her eyes and we looked back at Kasey.

"Well I like her. I think she looks absolutely adorable!" Alice hugged me. I smiled and said a quick thank you.

"Congratulations!" Rose hugged me. I said thank you again. I looked up and caught my breath.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked the exact same as he did when I left, except more healthier.

"Uh, Bella?" Alice whispered but I ran forward and hugged Edward. People stopped talking and stared at us.

"Uh, hey Bella." Edward chuckled. I backed away and brushed away my tears.

"It's so good to see you." I said. He nodded.

"You look good. You seem taller." he noted, and I laughed.

"Yep. I grew about two inches." I laughed. He chuckled and looked at Kasey.

"She's such a sweetheart." he told me sincerely. I nodded.

"You got to talk to her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well I did a lot of the talking. She mostly did the sign language." I remembered that he had taken sign language classes all through out middle school.

"So Edward, about my letter-" I said, but he interrupted me with a confused look.

"What letter?" he asked.

"The letter I gave to you before I left, saying that if I ever see you again, I would want to…get…together?" I reminded him my voice fading by the confusion in his expression. Did he not get the letter?

"What are you-" he started but a voice interrupted him.

"What's going on?" I looked around and a woman with long mousy brown hair and hazel eyes came up next to Edward.

"Um, nothing. Bella I'd like you to meet somebody." **(A/N-Ha! Famous last words.)** I looked at the girl in confusion, she was holding Edward's hand…oh no. "Jane this is my best friend Bella. Bella, this is Jane. My fiancée."

**Oh! No way! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Hm, so much confusion so little time! But seriously, I did not see that one coming! It just popped into my head, so I wrote it! Anyways if you're curious, Bella's eight letters are up!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

APOV

Everyone looked at Bella, and Edward. They were laughing happily, and I almost didn't have the heart to tell her…almost. I was about to walk up to them when I heard the words letter, and back together, I began to walk forward but Rose grasped my hand. I looked at her questioningly, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring straight ahead and what I looked at made my heart drop. Jane just walked up and held Edward's hand. Bella's eyes were wide, and sparkling with tears as she stared at Jane's hand in Edwards.

"Bella this is Jane, my fiancée." I heard Edward say. Bella slowly began to stumble backwards. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she shook her head slowly, like she didn't understand.

"Bella." I said softly and she could hear me since everybody stopped talking. She looked at me and I felt my heart crack at her expression. It was a mix of devastation, denial, and betrayal.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked Bella, and her head whipped back at him. She looked so lost, like she was in a party full of people she didn't know. Kasey came forward and held Bella's hand. Bella looked at Kasey, then at me, and then at Edward. Then, she ran out the door.

"Bella!" I shouted after her. Rose, Kasey and I ran after her. When we got outside we looked around for Bella and found her sobbing inside of her car. It was quiet sobs, no it was full out screaming sobs. Kasey walked forward and tapped on the window. Bella looked up and rolled the window down.

_Mom? _Kasey mouthed since Bella was looking at her. _Are you okay? Who was that man?_

"Kasey, Alice, Rose, get in the car." She said wiping away her tears and starting the car. With out hesitation we loaded into her sleek car. She drove us to a deserted park, and walked onto the grass and sat down. We all sat down with her, and she crossed her arms. She looked directly at Kasey.

"Edward was my high school sweetheart Kasey." she explained. "Now I ran away from home after I graduated. I gave everyone a goodbye letter. I told Edward that if we were to ever meet again then I would want to get back together." she turned to us. "I want an explanation."

I hesitated along with Rose. "Bella-" we started and she glared at us.

"I just lost the love of my life! He also mentioned how he didn't get my letter. I'm guessing by your guilty expressions, that everyone else did." She narrowed her eyes and we sighed.

"You see Bella, when Edward read your letter, he became sort of depressed." Rose explained, and she frowned.

"But he said that he didn't get my letter." Bella stated. I waved her off.

"We're gonna get to that." I said.

"Anyway, Edward, in a way…snapped." Rose said.

"Snapped?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Like a twig." I nodded. "He began to take drugs, drink alcohol, come home from parties after curfew, and sleep with random girls. Anything to get rid of the pain." I grimaced along with Bella and Rose.

"A-and after one particular bad party, Edward decided to take Mike Newton's car for a quick spin, while he was drunk." Rose said slowly. "He hit another drunk person. Edward-" Rose cut off unable to say anything else.

"Edward, he hit his head pretty hard. He went into a very small coma. It lasted for only about three days. He woke up eventually…asking for you." I informed Bella, and her eyes welled with tears. "Edward had lost his memory. He remembered everything up until the Night In The Stars dance when me and Jasper first got together. So he had no memory of you two getting together, breaking up with Tanya, admitting that he loved you, or him getting shot." Bella's tears fell down her cheeks.

"So we told him everything. But-" Rose hesitated.

"Tell me!" Bella snapped.

"We didn't tell him that you two were ever together. We hid your letters in a hole in our room." Bella looked at us in disbelief. "It wasn't our idea. Me, Rose, Jazz, and Em wanted nothing to do with the adults' plan. But then Esme explained how if we told him everything, that he would become depressive again, we didn't want that so we…changed everything." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rose sobbed. Bella looked at us for a minute, and then hugged Rose and I.

"It's fine. If it were Jasper or Emmett then I would do the same thing. But what did you guys tell him about me not being there?" she asked.

"Oh. We told him that you got accepted at a college somewhere in New York." I half smiled. "So that's the story. Oh, and I have a plan on winning him back, well that actually depends on how long you're staying." I looked at her expectantly, and Bella bit her lip.

Kasey put her hand on Bella's as if to say, _Tell them._

BPOV

I took a deep breath and started to tell them. "You see you guys, I'm actually here to hide Kasey." I explained. "So I don't know how long I'll be staying." I bowed my head and waited for them to start shouting at me, but I heard silence. I looked up and they sat patiently waiting for an explanation.

"You see, the chick that slit Kasey's throat is still out there so I came down here. My friend Peter is searching for her, and I'm hiding Kasey." I said. They looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry you guys." They looked shocked.

"For what? For protecting your daughter? Puh-lease!" Rosalie exaggerated the 'please.' I smiled at them and we all went into a group hug.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed and then looked at Kasey. "If we're hiding Kasey, then we need to make up a name for her!" I nodded with this sudden realization.

"How about Jennifer?" Rose offered. Kasey made a face and shook her head.

"Um, Amber?" Alice offered thoughtfully. Kasey shook her head slowly. "Ugh! Your daughter's picky, Bella!" Kasey chuckled.

"Um, how about Abigail?" I suggested, and Kasey thought it over for second, but then nodded.

"May it be forever known now that this little girl right here is Abigail Swan!" Alice declared.

Peter POV **(well that's new)**

I walked into the hospital. If it were anyone else besides Jenny/Bella. I told myself. I remember when Jasper first called me all those years ago.

"_Hey Peter, how's Charlotte doing?" _I remember him asking.

"_Great. She's moved in with me." _I replied.

"_That's great. Hey Peter can you do a favor for me?" _he had asked bluntly.

"_Sure what is it?" _I had agreed.

"_Well, awhile ago, my sister moved there and I heard that she was looking for a place to live. I found out the place she's living, by asking her best friend. Turns out that there's a place that's for sale next door-" _he had told me but I cut him off

"_And you want me to live next door to her, befriend her, and give you feedback about her?" _I asked.

"_Exactly. She has brown eyes and long brown hair, but she might wear a wig. Her name is Bella, but she'll probably give you a different name. Thanks for doing this dude."_ he thanked me.

"_Welcome, what are buds for?" _Of course I wasn't that surprised when I met Bella. At first I got along with her, and pretended that I didn't know that she didn't really have short black hair and that her name wasn't really Jenevieve Mason. But then eventually we really became best friends.

Anyway, I had been going around town, telling people who knew Bella, not to give Sylvia Charmagne any info about the whereabouts of Kasey or Bella. I had given the police stations, and every hospital that she has ever visited a copy of Sylvia, and a lecture.

All I can hope is that Sylvia wont squeeze any information out, and that we can catch her.

**Hm, that's interesting. BTW, Charlotte IS aware that Bella is Bella, not Jenny. So, favorite line, favorite part, least favorite line, least favorite part?**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Of The Heart

BPOV

We got packed up and decided to go home. On the way there I made sure that I looked presentable.

When I stepped into the house I was immediately hugged by Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Esme, Leah, and Angela.

"I'm fine you guys. Thank you for caring. I just got very emotional." I explained.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward rushing towards me looking highly worried. All the people who were hugging me, let go, and excused their selves to the kitchen.

Almost immediately, Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay Bella? Why'd you start crying? Why'd you run off? Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?" he began to ramble and I smiled slightly. This was just like how I remembered Edward, always worrying.

"I'm fine Edward. You didn't do anything. It's just…when I saw the love between you and Jane it made me remember a person that doesn't love me back." I lied. Surprisingly he bought it.

"Well, whoever he is, he doesn't deserve your love." he smiled softly. _Yes, you do. _I thought. I then turned to Jane who was glued to Edward's side.

"Hi Jane. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about that whole scene back there." I blushed, and I heard Edward chuckle. I stuck my hand out waiting for her to shake it.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you too, and don't worry about it." she smiled warmly. Hm, she was nice. All of a sudden, there was shouting coming from the kitchen. Everyone turned curiously to the kitchen, but me and Edward walked over there quickly. We pressed our ears to the kitchen door, probably looking like ten year olds.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You will not interfere!" I heard Esme scold.

"But mom!" I heard Alice whine. "It's not fair!"

"How is it not fair?"

"You didn't let me remind him! You didn't want to see him in pain! Well did you see how she reacted to that? She was in pain mother! If we get them back together than they wont be in pain!"

"Well what about Ja-" I gasped and knew what they were talking about, Edward couldn't know. So I did the intentional thing. I twisted the door knob, causing me, and Edward to spill onto the kitchen floor. Alice and Esme stopped talking and looked at us, paling slightly. Edward got up and helped me get back on my two feet.

"Who were you guys talking about?" Edward asked.

"No one that you know." Alice said quickly. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could gather up the gang, and maybe head to Karaoke Grill, and you know, sing a little." Alice changed the subject.

"Oh, um, sure. I'll go tell Jane, Jasper, Rose, Jake and Emmett. Oh lord. Emmett's gonna be a handful." Edward rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"Phase one of mission M.E.R.B.S.T.C.L.H.E.A, complete." Alice grinned deviously, and I looked at her in confusion.

"It means: Make Eddie Remember Bella So They Can Live Happily Ever After." Alice rolled her eyes in a 'duh' like movement. "Originally it was called G.R.O.T.B.N.J, but Angela thought it was mean. It stands for Get Rid Of That-"

"Yeah, Alice. I get it." I cut her off. "But Jane isn't a-bad person. She's really nice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure. When she's near Edward." she muttered darkly. Me and Esme rolled our eyes.

"Everyone says they'll go, and Angela and Ben want to go." Edward came back in the kitchen.

"Awesome! Well lets go!" Alice squealed and we all went to the car, I had left Kasey with Esme, considering Kasey wouldn't be able to sing.

When we all got to the karaoke grill, thee waiter led us to our table.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. Our first person to come up is…Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale." Emmett cheered and stood up with an embarrassed Jasper. "They will be singing…All The Small Things." Emmett grinned and dragged Jasper on stage.

_Jasper_/**Emmett**/ _**Both**_

_All the, small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take, one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

**Always, I know**

**You'll be at my show**

**Watching, waiting, commiserating**

_**Say it ain't so**_

_**I will not go**_

_**Turn the lights off**_

_**Carry me home**_

People has started to rock out, and our gang just laugh as Emmett danced and sang as Jasper stared at Emmett but kept singing.

Finally, Emmett's little montage was over.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, settle down. Apparently, we have three girls who want to do a little performance. Put your hands together for Alice Cullen, Leah Clearwater, and Bella Swan! They will be singing Don't Cha!" My jaw dropped. DJ say what? Next thing I know Alice and Leah are pulling me towards the stage.

"Just follow my lead." she whispered.

And then the music started.

_Bella_/ Alice/ **Leah**

The mans voice started going and Alice shot me a look that said 'sing!'

_I know you like me_

**I know you like me**

_I know you do_

**I know you do**

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you_

Finally, Alice decided to intervene.

And I know you want it

We sang for a little while when it finally came to the ending chorus…which Alice made me sing.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

_**Don't cha?**_

_Don't cha baby?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_**Don't cha?**_

Finally! It was over! I nearly ran off stage while everyone cat called and wolf whistled.

"Wow Bella. You were amazing." Edward told me.

"Thanks. God, that was so embarrassing." I said red in the face.

"No it wasn't. You have an amazing voice. Wasn't she wonderful Jane?" Edward turned to Jane who was picking at her salad. She looked up at him innocently.

"Hm? Oh yeah. You were good." She nodded and when Edward turned his back, she glared at me. Hm, I see what Alice means.

"Wow. That was awesome ladies." the DJ smiled at our table.

"Next up is Edward Cullen." Edward looked up alarmed. Alice what are you doing? "He will be singing Vanilla Twilight."

EPOV **(Finally!)**

Vanilla Twilight? Me? Singing? I've listened to Vanilla Twilight once! Alice you are so going to get it. I walked up stage.

"The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you dear

'Cause I wish you were here"

Flashbacks that didn't belong to me began to play through my head. I don't think that the flash backs were even real. There were some that showed me with my arms around Bella, and then some of me actually kissing Bella. Sure, I had a little schoolboy crush on Bella, but that was before I met Jane.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad

Till I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly"

More flashbacks of me and Bella holding hands. What the hell?

I kept singing the day dreams eventually fading. When the song ended cheering arose, and it seemed like Bella and Jane were having a Who-Can-Cheer-The-Loudest war.

"That was wonderful Eddie. Thanks for that." I grimaced as the DJ called me Eddie. "Alright, next up is…woo! Bella Swan is gracing us with her wonderful voice again!" I shook my head at Alice but she just looked confused. Bella was doing this on her own?

"Did you forget?

That I was even alive.

Did you forget?

Everything we ever had

Did you forget?

Did you forget?

About me?"

I could've sworn that Bella was looking at me, but maybe I was wrong.

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left

To forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it at all

And at last, all the pictures have been burned

And all the past, is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget

Us

Right there Bella had grabbed her necklace. It was a heart shaped locket that I didn't notice before.

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't forget

On those last two words a stray tear fell down Bella's cheek and she bowed her head. Everyone erupted in cheers as Bella ran off the stage, but she didn't run back to our table. She ran out the door. Me and Alice stood up, but Jane was faster she full out ran after Bella. What happened that made her so sad?

**There. An extra long chappie, just for you guys. Favorite part, favorite line, least favorite part, least favorite line? Just review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Playing With My Heart

BPOV

I ran into the cool, fresh night air.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout after me. I turned around to see Jane coming after me. "Hey Bella, are you okay?" I wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming after me." I smiled at her.

"Well," her smile turned to a frown, and she glared at me. "Listen Isabella, I am fully aware that you and Edward were a thing back in high school, but now I'm here. And I will be damned if I let you steal back my man. He loves me, NOT you." I looked at her shocked, and then stepped up to her.

"I've met girls like you before, and I just want to clear one thing up. I am not and never will be, scared of your tiny little ass. Alright? I'm not trying to win Edward back, I'm just a person trying to live her own life. And _I _will be damned if I let you get in between me and my family." I growled. She rose her eyebrows but refused to back down.

"I'm not afraid of you Bella. Inside, I know that you're some insecure little slut, that can't get a man so she tries to prey on good people." She spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Name calling wont get you anywhere Jane. In fact it sounds pathetic." that's when she slapped me. I stumbled backwards and fell.

"You slapped me!" I exclaimed holding a hand to my stinging cheek. "Oh wait till I get a hold of you Jane!" I got up and began to storm towards her but she surprised me by chuckling.

"Oh Bella, I know that you can hurt me. I'm not afraid to admit it. But I can easily just limp back to Eddie and tell him that you attacked me, and he'd drop you." She smirked.

I tried to sound fierce but my voice shook. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Well Bella, I've been in this family for about two years, and I've heard Alice, Rose, and Edward rant about how annoyed they are with you for leaving them. I really can't see how they would believe you over me. So I will tell you one more time, stay away from Edward." and she flounced back inside. I stood there for a few minutes. I opened my locket that Edward had given me during the time that we had been dating. There was a picture of him kissing my cheek and me blushing inside it. On the other side there was a small engraving.

_I'll love you Bella. Forever._

_Love 4ever, and ever, and ever, and ever_

_Edward_

I had worn it everyday since then. I sighed and walked back into the restaurant, and sat at my table.

"Hey guys." I smiled. Alice's eyes bulged and she looked murderous.

"Bella, can you come with me to the bathroom?" she said through clenched teeth. I got up and followed her to the bathroom.

When I got in the bathroom she looked at me sadly. She touched my cheek and I winced. She pulled her hand away and showed it to me. There was a little bit of blood on her hand. Holy hell, how hard did Jane smack me? Her nails must of scratched me.

"She smacked you?" Alice whispered, and I shook my head.

"I-I fell." I lied weakly. She glared at me.

"Don't lie. She smacked you! That's it! I've been waiting to do this ever since I've met her! I'mma kick her-" Alice began to get in a boxer stance but I cut her off.

"Alice! If you go in and just attack Jane Edward will be so mad at you!" I warned.

"I'll just tell him it's because she smacked you." she shrugged.

"And why did she smack me?" I asked waiting for her to catch up.

"Because she thinks that you're trying to win Edward back." she said obviously.

"Trying to win Edward back?" I pretended to be confused.

"Don't you remember, you and Edward were together in high school but-" she cut off and her eyes went wide. "But Edward doesn't remember that and if we tell him the whole story he'll be so freaking pissed at us!" Alice hit her head with her hand.

"Wow. Jane's smart." Alice observed. "Come here Bella." she brought out a wet paper towel and began to clean my cheek. When she was done she took a look at me and frowned.

"When of your cheeks is red, and that looks suspicious." she thought for a minute and then she smiled. "Bella blush." she ordered.

"Alice I can't just blush out of no where." I protested. She smiled at me.

"Bella you sang wonderfully up there." She said genuinely and I blushed.

"Thank you." I murmured and she smirked.

"There. Now you look like you just got a cut on your cheek, and that you're embarrassed about it." she smiled and we went back out.

"Jeez Ali!" Emmett exclaimed when he saw me. "What did you guys talk about in there? Bella looks like a chocolate covered strawberry!" I blushed deeper.

"Thanks Emmett." I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys, let's go home. I'm tired." I yawned.

Everyone nodded and we got up.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I turned around.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "After that song, you seemed so sad."

"I'm fine Edward. Like I said before. Just a little emotional." I smiled sadly. He looked at me cheek and ran his finger across it lightly. Surprisingly, it felt soothing. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Bella." he whispered. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me in shock.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For, um." I turned away so he couldn't see my face. "Never mind." and I began to walk away.

EPOV

I touched Bella's cheek lightly, and I felt an electrical surge flow through me. Bella closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

_Flashback_

_I put my arm around Bella's shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

"_Edward." She looked at me. Something about her glossy eyes, and trembling lower lip pulled at the strings of my heart. "I miss my mom." she hugged me. I wound my arms securely around her._

_Flashback _

My eyes opened. Something tugged at the back of my head but as much as I tried to acknowledge it, the further it went from me.

"Bella?" I whispered as realization came over me. Maybe she could help me. When she heard me her eyes snapped open she leaned away from me. Her expression made me want to wrap my arms around her and comfort her and…kiss her. Wait, what? Pause, rewind, and play. Kiss her? Where the hell did that come from? I have a freaking fiancée! I felt shocked at myself.

Bella must have misinterpreted my expression because tears filled her eyes, what did she see that made her sad?

"Uh, I-I'm sorry." she whispered. Huh?

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For, um." she turned away from me but I thought I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Never mind." and she took off after everyone else.

"Hey sweetheart." Jane kissed my jaw. "What happened to Bella's cheek?" she asked.

"Um I don't know. I guess she fell." I shrugged still watching her.

BPOV

I had to drop Angela, Ben, Jake, and Leah off at their house before I could go home.

When I got in the house I asked Esme where Kasey was.

"Kasey decided to turn in early. She's sleeping in your old bed." Esme informed me and I nodded. "Oh and Jane you have a visitor in the kitchen. We all curiously went into the kitchen to see a boy around my age, maybe older, who looked a lot like Jane.

"Alec!" Jane cried and embraced him. "Esme, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella this is my twin brother. Edward, you remember Alec?" Edward smiled politely and shook Alec's hand.

"Sure do." Alec shook everyone's hand and when he grabbed my hand he lifted it to his lips, and kissed it.

"Hello." he smiled at me, and I repressed a shudder. No, he's not creepy at all. I could've sworn I heard Edward growl from next to me, maybe it was just my imagination.

"It's very nice to meet you Alec." I smiled uneasily.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Alice squealed, and I shushed her remembering Kasey. "Let's play truth or dare." A few people groaned but we all arranged a circle in the living room.

"Okay I'll go first." Alice announced. "Hm, Rosalie. Truth or dare?"

"I'm prego, so I'm not taking any chances. Truth." she said.

"Okay. If it's going to be a girl than what will you name it?" Alice asked excited.

"Mary Isabella Esme Cullen." Rose smiled at me.

"That's cute." Alice smiled.

"Mm, okay. Lemme think. Bella, truth or dare?" oh no.

"Um, truth." I decided.

"Okay. What really happened to your cheek?" I grimaced.

"Well, when I ran out of the restaurant, some chick came up to me, slapped me, accused me of trying to steal her man, and ran off when she saw Jane." Well, it was sort of the truth.

"That's weird." Emmett muttered.

"Okay, anyway. Emmett truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett, I dare you to kiss Jasper on the lips for at least 10 seconds." I grinned evilly and Jasper gave me a mortified look.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked, but then Emmett planted one right on him. We all counted to ten, and they broke apart. Emmett ran to the bathroom, and Jasper ran to the kitchen gagging. We were all in giggling fits.

"Okay Bella." Alice looked at me seriously when the guys came back. "Sine your dare inflicted two people, you have to get truth or dared twice. So Emmett, and Jazz. Go ahead.

"Okay Bella. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked devious. I'm not an idiot.

"Truth." I said.

"Do you like someone in this circle?" he asked.

"Yep." I nodded. They looked surprised at me, and I shrugged.

"Okay Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare." I said.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Edward on the lips for at least 12 seconds." he smiled triumphantly.

"Fine." I walked over to Edward and pressed my lips to his.

Flash backs of all of our kisses ever played behind my lids like a cinema. I pulled away feeling an ache in my chest.

"Bella, that was only 4 seconds!" Emmett exclaimed. I glared at him feeling pain like I never had felt before. Not even when James beat me up and sent me to a hospital.

"Screw you!" I spat and ran upstairs, collapsing at the top stair. I wrapped my arms around my chest and sobbed. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into them.

"Are you okay Bella?" the person asked and I stiffened.

**Who do you think it is? Hm? No really there's a poll on my profile where you vote who it is. Go vote or else I wont post!**

**Wow! We got some E/B fluff in there. Pft, ur welcome. I wasn't even thinking about putting that kiss in there. Be grateful.**

**Fav line or part? Least fav line or part?**


	9. Chapter 9: Kept in the dark part 1

**Alright, thank you everyone who has voted! It was a very close call but the winner is…**

"I'm fine Edward." I whispered and squirmed out of his arms. I grabbed my necklace and rubbed it, almost instantly calming down. He looked curiously at my locket.

"That's a beautiful looking locket. Does it open?" he asked. Immediately I shook my head.

"Nope." I said.

"That's a shame. Who gave it to you?" he asked.

I smiled softly and looked down at the golden heart. "The love of my life." **(A/N-Its starting to get hard to write. I'm writing this while listening to When You're Gone.)**

Edward touched the locket and closed his eyes. For a small second of shredded hope, I thought he was remembering. But then he pulled his hand back and smiled.

"Whoever he is, he's lucky to have your love. Is it the same guy that broke your heart?" something flickered behind his eyes. Sympathy, anger? And dare is say it, jealousy?

I nodded. "The very same. He gave it to me a month before he proposed to someone else."

"Did this idiot say anything in there?" Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. He said 'I'll love you forever.'" I bit my lip as tears gathered in my eyes. "I guess he just forgot." I whispered as a tear made its way out of my eye. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella." he whispered as I sobbed into his chest. I heard a few people coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Jane asking, sounding harsh. Of course Edward didn't hear that. He passed me to Alice.

"She's just upset about some douche bag who broke her heart." Edward said angrily. I let out a strangled hiccup that was supposed to be a laugh and I swear I saw Alice smile a little. Alice passed me to Rose who ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay Hun?" she pulled away and brushed a couple tears away. I nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys." I apologized turning red. "God this is so embarrassing.

"No it isn't Bella. You're grieving." Alice hugged me again looking sympathetic.

Rosalie smacked Edward upside the head. "Jackass." she muttered.

"OW! What did I do?" Edward whined rubbing his head.

Rose paused for a second. "You reminded Bella about the guy who broke her heart." she hissed. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry Bella." he apologized.

"It isn't your fault." I said. "I'm going to go to bed. Night." I waved and went into my old bedroom. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**5 days later…**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." I yawned. Everyone was eating lunch already so I gathered all my food, and began to eat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well we're going to the beach." Alice smiled. I groaned. I didn't want to go to the beach! "Come on, please?"

"Um, fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

Then we looked outside.

"NO!" Alice screamed. It was pouring heavily, and I swear I heard thunder. It looked so dark outside, I could've sworn that it was actually six at night instead of 1 in the afternoon.

"Sorry Ali-" lightning hit. Both me, and Kasey jumped and hid under the table.

"What are you two doing?" Emmett asked and his voice was near laughter. Kasey looked at me touched my arm and nodded.

"You want me to tell them?" I mouthed and she nodded. We got out from under the table.

"I think that you guys deserve the truth." I said. They all looked at me curiously. I motioned for Kasey to take off the scarf. She did as she was told and everyone stared at her bandage.

"Kasey what happened to you?" Emmett asked. Kasey grinned deviously, and began to take the bandage off.

"Kasey." I chuckled. She was trying to scare them. Everyone gasped at the sight of her stitched up throat.

She began to talk in a raspy but clear voice. "I'm not a mute."

I glared at Kasey and she shrunk back. "Sorry mom." she put her bandage back on along with the scarf. I swear that I saw a sparkle in Esme's eyes when Kasey called me mom.

"Well, as many of you know about my past." I said. Everyone nodded besides, Angela, Ben, Leah, Jane, and Alec. "Well, the man that had taken care of me-more or less-had sold me into unwilling prostitution at the age of 15." Angela, Ben, Leah, and Jane's eyes widened, and Alec wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Anyway, I took up a second job-"

"What's your real job?" Jane asked.

"I own a fashion industry, La Belle." I said ignoring Alice's sudden widened eyes and glare.

"My second job is capturing rapists, and killers at night, and that's how I met Kasey." I looked at her seeing if she wanted me to tell her story. She motioned to herself and I nodded.

She turned to Edward, and began to tell her story in sign language.

"Why don't you just talk?" Jake asked. Kasey smiled and pointed at me, who was glaring at Jake.

"It doesn't help her recovery." I said through my teeth.

"Um, Kasey says: 'My dad had been cheating on my mother with some lady, and my mother found out. She claimed that she was leaving him, and taking me with her. He shot her twice in the back and raped me.'" Edward interpreted.

"Yeah. I found all that out on the news because he ran away. I went over to Kasey's grandma's house to talk to Kasey. When I got there, Kasey was sort of…uh, er, catatonic." I bit my lip. Esme didn't look unfazed by this.

"Esme…" I asked. "You knew."

"When I put her to bed she began to throw things around her room screaming that she wanted you, that she wanted her mom. She shouted that she thought I was going to hurt her. So I sang and she relaxed and fell asleep." Esme said nervously.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Anyway, I had gotten all my answers, and captured her father. I had promised Kasey that her father was my last case. I turned him into the police and would visit Kasey now and then. One day I visited her. Her grandmother was slaughtered, and Kasey was near dead. She had a slit throat and a black eye." I began to shake remembering how scared I was. Kasey grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Luckily, I was able to save her with a speeding habit that I had picked up." I winked at Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Edward. "I had ended up adopting Kasey, and when she awoke, she told me who did it, Sylvia Charmagne, her father's girlfriend. Disobeying Kasey, I naturally went after her. Sylvia was more experienced then I thought though." this was the dicey part. How I faltered because her innocent look made me think of Rose, how would Rose react to that? "I had my foot at Sylvia's throat, and I-I was going to-I wanted to-" I began to shiver. I had almost become what I loathed. Kasey was staring at me deeply.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I realized I was seeing the scenario. I opened my eyes and I felt tears begin to brim.

"I wanted to kill her for what she did to my baby girl." I said in steely whisper. Everyone looked at me horrified. I wiped my tears. "But I didn't. I hesitated." I looked at Rose. "She looked so scared of me. She looked so innocent. I saw you Rose. I saw a younger you under my foot instead of Sylvia. She had blue eyes, and long, golden locks. So when I hesitated she tripped me, and I blacked out." we were all quiet for awhile. Esme got up, and hugged me and Kasey.

"I'm so sorry that you both had to go through that." Esme said. Everyone had hugged us, and then Leah looked at us curiously.

"Why were you guys afraid of the lightning?" she asked.

"Whenever there was a bad storm, with lightning, Phil, the man that had raped me and sold me to other men, would get annoyed because he wouldn't be able to practice baseball. He would drink, and take his anger out on me. He would always look for me, but never thought about looking under the table." I wrung my hands.

Kasey began to do sign language again. Edward translated. "The night my dad raped me there was a lightning storm."

"Wait." Angela looked at me curiously. "Did you say Phil? As in Phil Dwyer?" she asked. I nodded. "Didn't he-"

"Alright kids. Why don't you go see if the TV works!" Carlisle suggested quickly. Angela looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked surprised. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all looked guilty. Jacob wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"We were trying to protect her." Edward said quietly, almost to himself.

"Yeah, having her alone and unaware, how protective." Jake shot back.

"Hey you didn't tell her either pup!" Emmett said angrily.

"TELL ME WHAT GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted furious. They all stared at me sadly.

"Bella-" Esme started in that tone that suggested that she was making up an excuse but I glared at her.

"Phil escaped from prison Bella. About a year or three ago." Alice said softly. Someone screamed, maybe me, lightning hit, and the power went out.

**Ooh. Creepy. Favorite line? Least favorite line? Favorite part? Least favorite part?**

**i also have a just for fun poll btw. it's on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kept in the dark part 2

**I have the most, biggest surprise for you guys in this chapter. I better get some good reviews for this chapter!**

_I was surrounded in a forest. _

"_Mom! Help me, please, mom!" Kasey's voice rang out. I spun around to see Phil holding Kasey with a knife her throat. _

"_Kasey!" I screamed._

"_Bella!" someone _shouted_ and I began to shake. "Wake up Bella! Wake up!" _

I popped up and realized that everyone was looking at me. Then I realized I was in Edward's lap. Part of me was thinking that I should stay in his lap for a little while more, but a bigger part was screaming: Where is Kasey?

"Where's Kasey?" I asked my voice fearful. I began to blink a few times cause Emmett was holding a flashlight in my eyes.

"Em, hold the flashlight higher." Jasper ordered.

"It's okay Bella, Kasey is right-" Rose turned around. "She isn't here. Kasey? Kasey?" tears pricked in my eyes.

"It's okay Bella." Edward wiped my tears away. "It's not like she just walked out into the storm." I nodded.

"Me and Bella will take the upstairs, everyone search the bottom stairs-" Edward ordered, but jasper interrupted in a panic.

"Wait, Alice is missing too."

That just made me even more hysterical. Edward rubbed my back soothingly. He helped me up, and we went towards the stairs.

"Kasey?" He asked. "Alice?"

"Edward, what-what if Phil had waited for the lightning, and then turned off our power box, and kidnapped Alice, and Kasey." I sobbed. "He could've been in the house. I can't lose my baby girl Edward. I can't lose my sister. I-I can't-" Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"It's okay Bella." he whispered soothingly. "I knew that we shouldn't have kept this from you."

"No you really shouldn't have." I chuckled lightly and wiped my tears away. I opened the bathroom door, and Kasey and Alice jumped out shouting "BOO!" I screamed and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Alice!" Edward shouted. Everyone came upstairs and began to laugh.

"You guys hid in the bathroom?" Jasper asked, as I stepped away from Edward.

"Yep. We both thought that Bella could do with some lightening up." Alice smiled at me, but then it disappeared. "Bella what's wrong?" she must've been referring to the multiple tears dribbling down my cheeks.

"I-I thought that Ph-Phil had kidnapped you two." I sobbed. They looked at me guiltily.

"Bella-" Alice came forward to hug me, but I ran to my room. I slammed the door and flopped on my old bed and began to sob into my pillow. My door opened.

"Go away Alice. I don't want to talk to you." I sobbed.

"Um, it's not Alice. It's me, Alec." I looked up to see him close the door. "Are you, um, alright?"

I nodded, and he came and sat next to me. He began to lean towards me and I leaned away. Hell no. Not even hell no. I am not, repeat not, kissing Jane's brother, ew, gross.

"Um, Alec, stop." I said trying to push him away. He grabbed my head and forced his lips on mine. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't stop. He forced my mouth open. And I did the one thing I could think of, I bit his tongue, and screamed.

EPOV

Alec chased after Bella, and I thought that he would deal with it, so we all started downstairs, with Alice crying. But then I heard Bella scream.

I ran towards the room and threw the door open, just in time to see Alec smack Bella. I saw red. Then I saw these weird flash backs. Flash backs of Mike Newton holding Bella against lockers and kissing her. I launched myself at Alec and I tackled him to the floor. I began to punch the guy repeatedly. There was yelling, and crying but I couldn't focus on anything else, I just wanted to cause Alec as much pain as possible.

"Edward! Stop! Edward!" I was pulled off but I kept up a good struggle on trying to get back to Alec. I was pulled out into the hall, and Bella came running after me. She put her hands on my face.

"Edward, stop. Look at me, Edward, I'm fine." she assured. Wow, she was so wrong. Her cheek was red, with a cut, and her lip was bleeding.

I grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. I sat her on the toilet, and began to clean her cut while she held a cotton ball to her lip.

"Man, how hard did he hit you?" I asked angrily.

"Hard enough. I must look hideous." she muttered. I shook my head laughing lightly.

"I don't think so. You still look beautiful." I smiled lightly. I first took notice at how beautiful she truly is, and then how close we were. Our lips were about a centimeter apart but then I leaned backBella's eyes snapped open. She blushed and turned away so she wasn't facing me.

"Um, I'll finish up here. You can go." she said, her voice sounded broken.

"Bella-" I started.

"Just go." she said, her voice was broken and sharp at the same time. I obliged and left the bathroom.

"Hey Edward, how is she?" Alice asked urgently.

"She's fine. She'll be down in a minute." I looked around. "Where's Jane?" I asked. Alice smiled deviously, knowing that I wasn't talking about Jane.

"Emmett threw Alec in the rain. After Jane of course screamed her lungs out about disrespect for her friends. I was pretty impressed." Alice smiled. "Well all us kids, besides Kasey, are going to the basement to play Dark Games." Alice grinned, and I smiled. It was a family tradition to play the Dark Games whenever their was I power out.

"Okay." I followed Alice down to the basement where there was no light. After about ten minutes I heard Alice guide someone else down next to me.

"Alright, roll call!" Emmett shouted. "Alice?"

"Here!"

"Angela? Bella? Ben?"

"Here."

"Here.

"Here."

"Edward? Jacob? Jane?"

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

Pretty soon we were all done and Alice's voice rung out.

"Alright. First game is Numbers. Everyone grab the rope in front of you." Everyone grabbed the perfect rope circle with a piece of paper that indicated where you were.

"Alright the rules are, that you must count out loudly! What you do is call out a person's name, and then a number between one and fifteen. Then we all raise the rope and the person must grab follow the rope around and whenever they touch a paper you start to count. And whoever's paper it is you must kiss that person. And when the kiss is over the victim must state their name. okay?" Alice said and we all said 'yeah' or 'whatever' "Alright I'll go first. Edward, three." everyone put the rope up.

"One." I touched the flags. "Two. Three." I leaned down and kissed the person. When I was done the person screamed.

"Who is that?" I asked horrified.

"…Jake." I screamed and began to rub my lips furiously. I found my way back to my seat.

"Okay, Jake." Alice's voice was full of giggles. "Your turn."

"Okay. Ben, 12." I raised my rope, and prayed. I kissed one guy, and I didn't want to do it again. Ben counted to twelve and kissed the person there was a pause.

"Hey Ben, it's Bella." Bella's voice rang out.

"Okay, um, Rose." She decided. "13!"

Rose counted to thirteen. There was a sigh.

"Hey Rose, it's Bella." Bella said again.

"Wow. Twice in a row." Alice chuckled. "You turn again Bella."

"Mm 'kay. Jasper, one." that one we didn't have to raise our flags.

"Hey Bella." Jasper sighed.

There was a short huff. "Why am I the only one getting kissed? What the hell?"

"Oh my god!" we all exclaimed.

"Jazz, how did you know that it was Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Um, well, we kissed once, and it was kinda strange to me, so I remembered it. Her kissing still isn't different." I could practically see Jasper and Bella both blushing. I don't know why, but that kinda bothered me.

There was a silence. "Ooookkkkaaaayyy." Emmett chuckled. "Your turn again Bella."

"Fine. Jane, ten." Jane counted to ten, and I felt a quick pressure on my lips.

"Hey Jane. It's Edward." I laughed.

"Cool! We got a couple kiss!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alright, well, Emmett, 6." I instructed. There was a scream.

"EW! Em, it's Jazz!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh, that's wrong." Emmett grumbled.

"Okay, anyway. Bella, 4." Bella grumbled about how she'll have to scrub her lips thoroughly after this, I chuckled a bit. There was silence.

"Leah." Leah chuckled.

"Man! Girl kiss girl and I miss it!" Emmett exclaimed followed by a sharp whack.

"Ow! Who did that?" Emmett asked.

"Me! I followed the sound of your voice." Bella giggled.

"Okay, um, Jake, three." there was a sigh.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of being kissed. Should I quit?" Bella huffed and we all laughed. "Okay. Edward 8." I walked around and kissed number eight. There was an electric shock, and memories started surrounding me. Kisses, thousands of kisses that all ended in one person. Bella. I pulled away, and touched my lisp. That was weird.

"Edward if you're kissing Jane, can you at least stop and go on with the game."

"He's not kissing _me _Emmett. Edward, who are you still kissing?" Jane asked.

"He's not kissing me anymore." someone whispered. The person swept passed me and ran up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Bella!" I called and chased after her. She was of course in her room again. I walked in. "Bella? What's wrong? Every time we kiss, you run away. I don't understand. It's not like it means anything." I saw pain flash in her red eyes.

"Why wont you remember?" she whispered broken. "It isn't fair."

"What? Bella I'm confused, remember what?" I asked.

"This." she whispered and kissed me. It felt like electricity was flowing between us. I saw hugging Bella, and kissing her, and caring for her. It was so strange, so foreign, yet familiar.

"Stop." I said and broke away from her. She turned her back on me and put her hands over her face. She walked to her suitcase and threw on a hat, a coat, and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Bella it's not you. You're my best friend, and you're a great girl. But I love Jane." she paused with her hand on the door knob. She looked at me and I saw tears coming out of her eyes, she smiled a watery smile. But it wasn't a true, warm smile. It was full of cruelty, scorn, sarcasm, and most of all pain.

"You love Jane." she repeated in a thick voice, and flew out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. I could hear people shouting 'Bella! Bella! Where are you going?' but I didn't care. What have I done?

Mystery POV

He finally called I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"She's here in Forks. I found her." he said.

"Good. Good. Is she at the Cullen/Swan residence?" I asked.

"Of course. Can't run to far from home." he said. "Is the other one there also?" I asked.

"Of course. They don't want to be apart." I nodded and hung up. I placed my hand on Sylvia's.

"They're there sweetheart." I smiled.

"Oh Phil. When do we strike?" she kissed my neck.

"Soon, baby. Soon." I smirked and kissed her. "First, let's get to Forks." I smiled and began to drive.

**Ooh! A beat down, a kiss, and a the ultimate bad guys teaming up? Awesome! But that is one scary team. And whose the informant? And where is Bella going? Hmmmmmmmmm….**

**Favorite part, favorite line? Least favorite part and line?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Men In Ski Masks

BPOV

I walked down the once familiar road. What was I doing here? Oh my god, I'm so stupid, but I knocked on the door anyway.

"Bella!" my old enemy exclaimed and nearly knocked me to the ground in a hug. "It's been long. How've you been? Girls!"

"Bella!" her sisters ran up and hugged me. "We haven't seen you since Alice's wedding rehearsal!"

"Hey Tanya, it's been great." I smiled a watery smile, and then she just noticed my red puffy eyes.

EPOV

I walked downstairs feeling numb, that numbness however was broken as soon as I hit the bottom step.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" a hoarse voice screamed. Abruptly little Kasey was in my face. Everyone looked at her shocked. She clutched her throat.

"Kasey calm down, Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose will take care of this." Rose smiled at her and she spun around glaring at me. "Now, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BELLA?" Rose screamed and I winced.

"Nothing I-" I tried to defend myself.

"Well when Bella ran out of here in tears it certainly didn't look like nothing!" Alice shouted.

"LADIES!" Jasper shouted. "Calm down. They probably had a rough conversation and Edward probably, unintentionally brought up a rough spot that drove Bella tears. She probably just needs space." he gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later.'

"Is that true Edward?" Esme asked sharply. I nodded.

"Okay then. Girls relax, Edward didn't mean to hurt Bella." the girls huffed and stormed upstairs.

BPOV

"So you want me to help you get Edward to realize that he loves you, not this nasty Jane chick?" Tanya asked her eyes brows raised. "I'm in."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Well, I can't stand Jane, and I you for getting me out of the rain." she smiled. I didn't question how she knew it was me.

"Well, you keep running away from him when he does something wrong, take some action! Show that you don't care! Play hard to get." she smiled as I nodded.

"Good idea." I smiled, and got up. I gave her a hug. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh and Bella, you got to flirt too." I smiled and nodded. I walked back to my house.

"Bella's back!" I heard someone shout. I was in the street when everybody started coming out.

"Bella, watch out!" they shouted. Before I could turn around a gloved hand went over my mouth and someone held me to their chest. I remained calm. Edward came charging towards us but a second guy held a gun pointed at my head.

"Edward, stop!" Charlie shouted and Edward stumbled but stayed still.

"Make one move and the chick gets it!" the guy holding the gun shouted. I looked at them and they apparently had ski masks on. This is too easy. While they were distracted watching my family for moving, I brought my elbow back and hit the guy in the stomach, he let me go in shock and clutched his stomach. I kicked the gun out of the other guy's hand, making me flip backwards. I expertly landed on my feet and caught the gun in my hand. I pointed it at the two men.

"On the ground! Now!" I shouted. I glanced at my family. They were all staring at me in awe.

"You don't have to guts." the one who was holding me challenged. I huffed and shot at a space by his foot. He yelped and jumped.

"On the ground!" I shouted. They complied quickly. I motioned for Charlie to cuff them, and he did.

"Who are you?" I demanded. They didn't answer. Still pointing the gun at them I took the mask off the fist person, I heard Rosalie scream behind me. It was Royce King. I stayed calm.

"Hello Royce." I said in deathly calm whisper. I noticed the other guy trying to get up so I shot the ground that was near his arm.

"Jesus!" he yelped. I motioned for Charlie to take his mask off. My mouth dropped open. No way.

"Alec?" Jane whispered.

"Jane! Please! Help me!" Alec shrieked. "Help me!"

Jane stared at Alec tears in her eyes. "No." she said.

"What?" Alec shouted. "Jane! I'm your brother! We're family!"

Jane shook her head. "You're not my brother. My brother wouldn't do this." Jane walked calmly back inside the house even though Alec was screaming profanities at her.

"Alright you two! Get up! And get in the house!" I shouted. Emmett and Jasper came forward and grabbed them. They tugged them inside. Alice and Rose came forward and hugged me.

"That was amazing Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rose asked in amazement.

"Well, I took karate lessons, and gymnastics for fun." I smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, I was in someone else's arms. I knew the familiar smell, cinnamon. It was Edward.

"That was amazing! Are you okay Bella? You scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed. I hugged him back reluctantly, and I noticed that Rose and Alice were glaring at him.

"Um. I'm fine Edward. Thanks, and sorry." I let go of him, and went inside. Alec was in the kitchen tied to a chair, and Royce was in the living room with his hands tied together and feet tied together.

"Wow. Who roped them?" I asked. Esme smiled and rose her hand. Wow.

"Okay Bella. Why don't you take everyone upstairs while I question-" Charlie started but I shook my head.

"No. I'll question Alec while you question Royce." I said. Charlie hesitated but then nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and glared at Alec.

"I wont talk." I sighed and pushed his chair over. He squirmed as the chair hit the floor. I pulled him back right side up.

"Please. Will you just tell me who it was that wants you to kill me? Is it Phil? Or is it James?" I asked. Alec smirked.

"I wasn't hired to kill _you_." he rolled his eyes. "I was hired to kidnap that girl. Royce was hired to kidnap you and take you to Phil."

"What girl? Who hired you?" I shouted.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Phil and his new girlfriend hired me."

"What girl?" I shouted. "What girlfriend?"

"Charmagne." he sneered. "She hired me to kidnap that pretty little daughter of yours." I gasped. Phil and Sylvia? Sylvia and Phil? Working together? They were after me and Kasey?

"Charlie!" I screamed. He came running in followed by Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake.

"Bella what is it?" Charlie asked. I looked at him.

"Protect Kasey." I whispered and the blackness overwhelmed me.

EPOV

I ran towards Bella and caught her.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked.

"She said to protect Kasey." Emmett muttered and turned to Alec.

"What does she mean? Why do we need to protect Kasey?" We asked. He just smirked at us.

"I hope you can protect the girls better then that." he sneered.

"What?" I snapped. Bella snapped up in my arms.

"Where is he?" she asked frantically. "Where's Royce?" we all looked at each other and ran into the living room. There was cut rope on the floor.

There was another scream from upstairs. It was the worst scream that I had ever heard. It was one of fear, and desperation.

"MOM!"

"Kasey!" Bella shouted and ran up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12: Amateurs

BPOV

Kasey screamed for me. My poor, defenseless baby screamed for me. I was up the stairs faster than a person would believe possible.

There by the window was Royce holding Kasey with a knife at her heart.

"Please." I whimpered. "Let her go."

"I'll make a trade. You for the girl." Royce smirked. Kasey shook her head. My lower lip trembled, and I closed my eyes letting my tears fall.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I nodded.

"No!" Edward shouted. His hand clamped around my wrist. "Bella you can't go with him!" not meeting anybody's gaze, I tugged my wrist out of his grasp and walked towards Royce. He grabbed me and threw Kasey at Edward, who caught her. Royce backed up closer to the window.

"So long." he smiled. He grabbed me and tossed me at the window. I didn't have time to scream. I heard my family shout, but someone had caught me. It was Alec. Royce jumped out after me and they got into the car. Not before shooting the tires of all of our cars. They were pretty efficient, I'll give them that.

They began to drive away, while Alec cuffed my hands a tied my feet together. He then gagged my mouth.

"Man!" Royce crowed. "Who knew that it would be this easy!"

"We still need to get that little girl though." Alec said bluntly.

"If ooh fink dat it 'ould e dis easy, fink again." I said through the gag. Alec looked at me weirdly, and they continued driving. I clicked my seatbelt off quietly. I scooted up a little, and brought my cuffed hands up and I swung the chain over Alec's neck. He began to squirm.

"Hey!" Royce shouted. He tried to grab me but I swung my legs over and kicked him in the face, I heard the crunch of his nose. His head hit the head of the seat and he passed out. Alec passed out too. I stopped the car right before we hit the tree. I grabbed the key and unlocked myself. I took the gag out of my mouth. I untied my feet and put the two idiots in the back. They'd be out of it for a solid 2 hours. I began to drive back home.

"I got to say you two." I chuckled. "I expected a little more effort." I glanced at them and chuckled again. "Amateurs." I rolled my eyes and pulled into the drive way. Everyone came running out. I could tell that they were all crying. When I got out they all embraced me.

"Bella! We thought you were gone for sure." they cried.

"How'd you escape?" Jane asked amazed.

"Easy. They're amateurs." they all laughed. "Why don't we go get them down to the station." I suggested. Charlie nodded and got in the car.

"I'll se you all later." Charlie waved and started to drive away.

"Mom?" someone whispered. I turned around to see Kasey standing there with tears in her eyes. I ran and grabbed her in a huge embrace.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Are you?" she whispered and I nodded.

"Perfectly fine." she smiled and hugged me again

**3 days later…**

The past three days have been tense. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake have been taking shifts on sleeping downstairs with a bat. I've been having trouble sleeping, I keep waking up every hour to make sure that Kasey was next to me. Charlie and Carlisle had also hired police officers to stay outside the house.

On the plus side, Jane has actually started being nicer to me. But then again the guilt for her brother's actions must've been killing her.

"Ugh. Ugh. Uh, er, ugh!" Alice complained banging her head against the table.

"What now Alice?" I sighed pushing my cereal away. Ever since day 2 she's been complaining about being bored.

"I'm sick and tired of all this security, and boring stuff! You guys are too wary!" she whined.

"Fine then Alice." I sighed looking at her. "What do you propose we do?" I asked sarcastically, but then her a grin spread across her face.

"Let's go clubbing!" She exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Alice it's nine in the morning! And I don't want to leave Kasey." I said. Alice huffed and stared out the window, and the gasped.

"I got it!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. "Let's go to the beach!" I bit my lip. It was pretty boring being cooped up in the house. And it was so nice outside. I sighed defeated.

"Let's go ask everyone else." she began to hop up and down shouting 'yay' repeatedly.

"Everyone!" I shouted and everyone came downstairs. "Alice came up with the idea of going to the beach, and with much hesitation, I agree with her." Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Oh come on!" Alice exclaimed. "Who here is having fun being all wary and staying in the house when it's sunny outside?" no one said anything.

"Exactly! Now who wants to go to the beach with me and Bella.

After everyone agreed Alice ran upstairs to pack a bag with everything we need. I changed into a midnight blue two piece and then tossed on a white cami, and jean shorts over it. Jane was the same except she had a floral like purple bikini. Alice had chosen a black and white tankini. Leah chose a pink, white, and blue monokini. Rosalie had chosen a red maternity dress that went mid thigh and put some red bikini bottoms on. Kasey had chosen a black, and pink plaid one piece. She looked adorable.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Alice squealed, and we all nodded. We all made our way downstairs and met the boys in the car.

"Let's get to the beach!" Alice shouted and turned on Beach Boys.

"Wait!" We saw our parents running after us. They had a cooler and a basket with them. "We want to come with." Esme smiled.

Alice laughed. "Okay go get in you cars."

We drove to First Beach as I practically hung outside the car window trying to more sun.

"Bella if you keep hanging out the window, you'll fly out." Emmett joked.

"And I won't turn around for you." Alice laughed. She took a turn almost causing me to fly out the window. Everyone howled with laughter as I struggled to sit back down. When I finally sat down, I rolled my window down, and glared at Alice who was grinning and laughing hysterically.

"Bitch." I muttered.

"Thank you." she sang. "Ooh! We're here!" she squealed.

Time to have some fun in the sun…


	13. Chapter 13: No Fun In The Sun

BPOV

"Ooh! The beach!" Alice squealed. She grabbed her bag and ran to a random spot. "This place is perfect!" she put down an umbrella and her bag. She took off her cover up and ran to the ocean like a crazy person. Jasper chuckled and ran after her. I rolled my eyes and helped everyone unpack.

"Alice! You forgot sunscreen!" Esme shouted and I chuckled. Kasey set her towel out in the sun and took her cover up off. She grabbed her sunglasses and laid down on the towel putting her sunglasses on. Emmett whistled.

"Wow Kasey! Looking good!" he called out, Kasey didn't respond but I think I saw her turn a little red.

"Bella! Get out here! The water feels great!" Alice shouted. I chuckled and took off my cover up. I threw it in the sand and ran over to Alice. I got in the water when someone tackled me under. Finally, my head broke the surface and I looked around to see that Alice was laughing hysterically, and Jasper was chuckling softly. Edward was in front of me grinning, his hair was really dark and it was falling in his eyes.

"Oops." he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and went under water. I knew this was gross, but oh well. I came back up and stared at him.

"What? Nothing happened to me-" he stopped mid sentence, because I spit water at him. He let out a startled yelp. Alice and Jasper fell over in the water laughing.

"That is not sanitary!" Edward made a face.

"Who cares?" I laughed and splashed him. He dove for me. I screamed and dove under. I began to swim away when he grabbed my leg. I screamed and thrashed around. I came up because Edward had grabbed me in his arms, and came up. He had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Edward, don't-" but too late. He threw me in deeper water. I came up. I opened my mouth to scream at him but someone else began to scream.

"JACOB BLACK! IF YOU THROW ME IN, I WILL-" Leah's threat was cut short, considering Jake threw her in anyway. Leah popped up and glared at Jake.

"Oh come on Leah." he put his hands up. "It was funny." he began to back up.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" she practically growled.

"No." but then he tripped over his feet and fell backwards.

We all laughed and Leah tried to help Jake up but he pulled her down. When the water cleared away, they were in the sand making out. I watched them sadly. I wish I had something like that.

I shook my head and swam till I was next to Edward. Then I noticed that he was looking away, with his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"What are you looking at Edward?" I asked. I followed his gaze and giggled.

Kasey was sitting up on her towel with her glasses on her head, talking with a boy. Well, he was talking where as she was doing sign language. The boy had sandy brown hair, and a nice tan. And the thing I noticed the most, was Kasey was smiling.

"Who is he?" Edward practically growled. I looked at him smiling slightly.

"Edward…are you…you're acting like a dad." I said. Edward eyes widened.

"No I'm not. It's just…I mean, the kid he's…not good enough for her?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

I laughed, and noticed Emmett coming out into the water with a smallish board.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked when he approached us.

He grinned. "You'll see." he laird on the board and when a wave came up he began to paddle away. When we looked again he was sliding on the sand.

"Woo!" he cheered.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Hey Em, can I try?"

"Sure squirt, but I'll have to help you first." he grinned. He put me on the board and when a wave started coming he pushed me and told me to kick my feet and paddle. The result was amazing. I was on top of the wave and I came crashing down. I made it! It was such a rush!

Emmett practiced with me a couple more times when I decided to do it on my own.

I paddled and kicked and I was so high up. It was the highest.

"Hang on Bella!" I heard Emmett called. When I fell towards the sand I felt my head and shoulder hit the ground and the water bent me, everything went black.

EPOV

It was kinda fun watching Bella boogie board.

"She's a natural." Emmett smiled. That smile vanished however went Bella dropped from the wave. "She's fine just has to get used to it." we waited a second but she didn't resurface.

"Where'd she go?" I exclaimed.

"MOM!" I heard Kasey scream. About two yards away from where Bella was supposed to be was where she was laying in the sand. She wasn't moving. Me and Emmett swam over there and ran to her. I moved her wet hair away from her face.

"Is she breathing?" I fretted.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with Bella?" Rose asked fearfully holding her bulging stomach.

"Calm yourself Edward!" Emmett shouted. He put his head to her chest. "She's breathing! God Bella why does everything happen to you?" Emmett asked. Then Rose cried out.

Emmett ran up to her and caught her as she fell.

"Rose? Baby what's wrong?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Em, the baby's coming." she cried as a contraction hit.

"Why is everything happening to us?" Emmett exclaimed. I picked Bella up as we all packed up.

We drove to the hospital with Rose screaming at Emmett at the top of her lungs.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! IF YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS AGAIN, YOU'LL COME HOME TO YOUR XBOX IN PIECES!"

"Edward hurry up! She's threatening my Xbox!" Emmett cried in a fearful voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I don't want to get pulled over. Do you want Rose to pop your baby out in your car?" I challenged.

"Take your time." he said finally.

"EM! SHE CAN'T COME NOW, I'M A DAY AWAY FROM 9 MONTHS!" Rose started crying now.

"Rose honey, deep breaths." Alice said in a soothing voice.

When we finally got to the hospital I picked Bella up and we rushed inside.

"GET ME IN A WHEEL CHAIR NOW!" Rose shouted.

When we finally got her in a wheel chair I took Bella into the waiting room and I put her on the chair, letting her use my lap as a pillow. I brushed her hair away from her face. There was a lump forming on her forehead. I smiled slightly.

_"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go to the coffee shop with me." I said nervously._

_"Like-like a date?" She asked._

_"Well more like a friendly gathering." I said. She smiled._

_"Sure. After breakfast?" she asked._

_"Sure."_

_"Cool."_

_"Cool." I nodded_.

I shook my head. What was that? But then I was distracted by Bella's eye lashes fluttering, and then her eyes opened.

"E-Edward?" she whispered. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. Rosalie went into labor." I explained. She gasped and sat up.

"What? Is she alright?" she stood up and then stumbled. I grabbed her arm to steady her. "Ow." she muttered touching the bump on her forehead.

"Hey, take it easy." I made her sit back down. "You hit your head pretty hard. You've been unconscious for about 12 minutes."

"Ugh." Bella moaned. "I'm sorry. I ruined your guys' beach day."

I wrapped an arm around her. "You shouldn't be sorry Bella. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm still sorry." she whispered. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Bella, the only thing you need to be sorry for is giving me a heart attack." I joked. "But even that was out of you control."

"I'm-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"If you say I'm sorry, I will never forgive you." I joked. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She forced it off.

"Fine I wont say it." she muttered. I grinned, but then got lost in her eyes. She was really beautiful- my thought was interrupted by the door opening and our family loading in.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Where's Alice? Bella you're awake!" Jane said really fast.

"Um Rose is delivering, she threatened Emmett's Xbox, and Alice is inside with Emmett and Rose." I informed them.

"I'm going to be a Nana!" Esme squealed and threw her arms around Carlisle.

After about 5 more minutes of agonizing waiting Emmett came out with tears running down his cheeks and a grin plastered on his face.

"Did you guys want to see my baby girl?" he asked. Bella, Jane, and Kasey squealed, hugged each other and nodded. Carlisle and Esme embraced and Charlie and I congratulated Emmett.

We followed Emmett down to Rose's room to see her holding a tiny baby. Rose was smiling brightly, and had tears running down her cheeks. Alice was crying too.

Rose looked at Bella. "Did you want to hold her?" Bella squealed and nodded. She came forward and Rose placed her gently in Bella's arms.

"What's her name? How much does she weigh?" I asked.

"Her name is Mary Isabella Esme Cullen. She weighs 6 pounds, 2 ounces." Rose grinned. I watched Bella as she swayed foot to foot.

"Hi pretty baby." she cooed. "You're in good hands."

I watched her smiling when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in love with Jane AND Bella.

**Oooooooh, and the plot thickens! Haha. Did you see that coming?**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Done

BPOV

I smiled and let my tears fall as I cooed at the lovely Mary. I handed her to Rose and wiped my tears.

"She's gorgeous Rose." I whispered.

"Thanks Bella. You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Are you?" I asked.

"Not really." she winced but then looked down at her daughter. "But the outcome was worth it." I nodded.

"Definitely." I looked up to see Edward looking dumb founded.

'What?' I mouthed. He shook his head looking confused.

Everyone got a turn to hold the baby and we all left. Charlie took Kasey home considering she was asleep.

Alice came over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm done Alice." I sighed shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a startled voice.

I stopped her in the waiting room and we sat down.

"Look at Edward and Jane." I whispered. Edward and Jane were indeed talking quietly and snuggling looking quite comfortable

"Yes." she practically growled. "I'm not happy about it. What about it?"

"They look so happy." I whispered. "I wont destroy it. Edward's happiness is the only thing that matters to me. I've been really selfish."

"But Bella-" she shook her head. "What made you think all this?"

I sighed. "Holding Mary. I just thought, she's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up. What if she was completely content with a boy, and another boy just wanted to take her away from him. She would be so hurt. What would we do about that boy?"

"Well you would hold him down while I shout at him and pummel him to a pulp for making my niece unhappy…oh!" she exclaimed sadly. "But Bella-"

"Alice, I'm only hurting myself the longer I stay here. When your wedding comes in two weeks, I promise, I'll be outta here right when you get in the limo."

"Bella-" she whimpered.

"I gotta go." I said. I got up and walked outside. That's when I remembered that there were only two cars, and Charlie, Kasey, Esme, and Carlisle had taken one of them.

"Hey genius." Alice said. "Jasper, Edward and Jane are coming back home too." she had the keys in her hand.

"Alice I'm sorry-" I started but she walked forward and got in the car. I sighed.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" I felt Edward put a hand on my shoulder. As usual it sent shocks through my body. But for the first time, the shocks stung me instead of soothing me. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and got in the jeep. I sat in the back scared to sit next to Alice.

Jasper sat next to Alice, and Jane and Edward sat next to me. As we pulled out of the parking lot I stared out the window and let my tears fall. the silence was eerie and awkwardness hung in the air. This continued for awhile but then Jane broke it.

"Let's play some music!" she cheered.

"Good idea." Edward nodded and Jasper turned the stereo on. To Love You More by Celine Dion blasted.

_Take me back in the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

I let out a small whimper and buried my head in my hands.

"No music." Jasper decided turning the stereo off very quickly.

Well I would rather the eerie silence than the, 'Tunes Of Bella Swan's Heart.'

After a full fifteen minutes of Jasper, Edward, and Jane failing miserably at making conversation we finally made it home. Alice turned the car off, opened her door, and walked fairly quickly inside. I sighed and got out of the jeep. I walked inside with my head bowed.

"Hey what's with Alice she ran as fast as she could upstairs, like someone was chasing her with a knife, attempting to stab her in the back?" Charlie joked. I ran to the basement and ran down there. I slammed the door and began to cry. I heard the door open and someone come down. I smelled the familiar scent of cinnamon. Edward.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked and sat down next to me.

"No Edward, I'm not." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding truly worried.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. Alice is just really, really, really mad at me." I whispered.

"Bella please." he sounded like he was in pain. "Why is Alice mad at you?"

"I'm not staying. After the wedding, I'm taking Kasey and leaving." I whispered hesitantly.

"Bella you can't!" He exclaimed sitting in front of me. "You can't leave me!"

"Why not Edward?" I demanded. He was quiet.

"Bella can I try something?" he asked.

"Um, sure?" it sounded like a question even to me. I felt slight pressure on my lips. Edward was kissing me? Edward? Kissing? Me? Am I in the twilight zone or something? I eventually found myself kissing him back. The electricity between us was amazing, soothing. I felt like I was finally back home…but this was wrong. Amazing myself, I pulled myself away.

"It isn't fair Edward." I whispered. "It isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to Jane, and it isn't fair to me." he was quiet for a long time. He regretted, but so did I, so it shouldn't hurt right? Well it did anyway.

I got up and walked up the stairs.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Esme ask. I ignored her and went to the stairs leading to my old bedroom. I was at the very top of the stairs when I heard Edward.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" he called.

"Come on Edward, haven't you done enough damage?" I heard Jasper snap.

"Back off Jasper!" Edward snapped back. "Bella"I wont let you hurt her again!" I heard Jasper shout.

"Jasper, stop." I heard Esme say quietly. Edward walked to the stairs and when he saw me he smiled a little.

"Bella, I-" he started but I cut him off.

"You're sorry. You didn't mean it. You regret it. We need to forget it. I understand it.

"No Bella that's not what I was going to say." he walked forward till he was in front of me.

"Bella," he bit his lip a little. "We were together weren't we? In high school?" my eyes widened and I opened my mouth.

"Don't lie to me Bella. We were together in high school for a little while, and then you broke it off. I remember."

***gasp!* wow. Who saw that one coming? Woo! I am on a roll! Not to toot my own horn but…beep, beep, beep!**


	15. Chapter 15: I Remember But Do I Want To?

**sorry that it's so late. School is starting up so...yeah.**

EPOV

Bella and Alice must of gotten into a rough fight because they both didn't talk at all and ran inside. But the whole Alice and Bella idea erased from my mind when I went inside. I couldn't help but overhear Alice and Esme having an argument in the kitchen.

"_We have to tell Edward, mom!" Alice argued._

"_I will not have my son be depressed again." Esme nearly growled._

"_If we don't remind Edward that he and Bella were together, he never will remember." Alice said._

"_And what if he remembers and goes into the depression again?" Esme challenged._

"_If he remembers, Bella wont leave!" Alice sounded close to tears. "I wont lose Bella again mom."_

And then like that, everything came back to me. Everything. I remembered how we had gotten together, how we went through everything only for it to be thrown away when she broke up with me, then I remembered how hard it was for us to be in the same room together because how much I still loved her. And then I remember graduation, how we promised to stay friends, and then coming home to see that she had left. And then everything else.

Bella's face was amazed when I told her that I remembered.

"You-you remember?" she squealed and threw her arms around me. "Edward that's great!" I didn't hug her back though.

"Ed-Edward what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"You left me though Bella. You broke up with me, I thought that you loved me." I shook my head in confusion.

"What? But Edward, I left because I didn't want you to get hurt." she whispered.

"Too late." I said looking away.

"Edward, in-" I cut her off not wanting to hear her excuses for breaking my heat.

"Whatever Bella. You're a great person, but I don't love you anymore." I lied.

Bella looked confused but nodded her head. "I hope that you and Jane live a happy life together." she wouldn't look me in the eyes as she walked into her old room. She slammed the door with the force that I didn't know she had.

I heard people coming up the stairs.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"I remember." I whispered, and looked up. "Everything." they gasped and they all hugged me except for Jasper who was staring at me angrily.

"Jazz what's wrong?" Alice asked smiling hugely. Jasper kept glaring.

"But, you don't love her back, do you?" he asked, everyone was quiet as they looked back at me. I stared at the ground when I felt something collide with my cheek. I stumbled and fell to the ground. Jasper was standing over me, his eyes flashing, and his nostrils flaring.

"Jasper!" Esme gasped grabbing his arm.

"You ass! You selfish, big headed, disrespectful jackass! Do you know how much you've hurt her? Do you know what she has given up, just to come see us?" He shouted.

"Stop it." a quiet voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Bella who's eyes were red, and puffy, who still had tears rolling down her cheeks. Bella, who was holding suit cases. "Esme, is it alright if Kasey and I borrow your other house?" Esme had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Bella nodded. "Thanks. Kasey come on." Bella walked down the stairs and Kasey followed her obediently.

"We'll visit once we get settled in." Bella walked out the door, just like she did all those years ago. Kasey waved, glared at me, and left. Esme closed her eyes and her tears fell down her cheeks. Alice let out a sob and put her hands over her face. Charlie walked upstairs, Carlisle comforted Esme, as did Jasper with Alice, though he managed to glare at me too.

"Always leaving." I muttered bitterly.**(A/N-side note, Edward may be like this for a while)**

"Good riddance." Jane agreed.

"What did you say?" Jasper snarled, and Alice's head snapped up to glare at us. She stood up trembling.

"You know what? I am tired of your crap!" she pretty much screamed at us. We all looked at her surprised, even Jasper who punched me earlier. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice." he murmured, which usually would charm her, but she threw his hand off her.

"No!" she screamed. "I've held it in for way too long!" she turned to us. Jane and I both flinched away from the glare that she was giving us. It was filled with hate, loathing, fury, disappointment, and tears. "You have been nothing but a stupid, annoying nuisance to this family. Because of you, our family is falling apart! And then," Alice let out an angry half chuckle. "This one chance, only one chance, of happiness of finally getting a family member back, you screw it all up!" I looked at Jane at the same time as she looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was yelling at me, Jane, or just the both of us. "Yes you Edward! I am screaming at you!" Alice screamed.

She faced Jane. "Now Jane, ever since you've showed up, all you've been is a nagging, whiny, clingy, disrespectful little bitch that acts like Edward is her property! Edward _seemed _to be in love with you, so I never said anything! Then, Bella comes in, and you become this stupid, ditzy, jealous, over protective, mandatory bimbo that no one can seem to stand! I don't care if you marry my brother or not! Grow the hell up, and get the hell out of my life!" Alice screamed. She walked outside, I heard her turn her car on, and sped away. I just sat there with my mouth open feeling dumb founded.

Charlie came running down stairs, almost tripping, suddenly. He was pale white and looked distraught and worried.

"That was the station." he said and everyone looked up. "Royce, and Alec have escaped." everyone's breath caught.

Sylvia POV

I smirked as I watched Royce and Alec sit in the chairs in front of me and Phil. They looked so worried. Silly boys.

"Why do you look so worried boys?" I teased. "Scared that we're not pleased?" I stood in front of them. And then I clawed Royce's cheek with my perfectly manicured nail. I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Cause we aren't." I snarled and stood next to Phil again who looked positively pissed off. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"Royce, Royce, Royce." he toyed with the gun in his hands. "Where do I begin?" he asked. "We have been friends for a long time now, haven't we?"

Royce nodded holding his cheek. "Th-thirteen years tomorrow."

"Well sadly Royce," Phil held the gun to his forehead and I smirked. "Tomorrow wont come for you." he pulled the trigger of the revolver but it didn't shoot. Ah, classic trick. Royce let out a breath. I wouldn't do that buddy.

"Royce, you've disappointed me." Phil circled him. "I've let you sleep with my daughter…repeatedly, and how do you repay me? You land yourself in jail, _twice_. You fail to capture my daughter, _twice_."

"Phil, I promise, I will succeed next time. Please." Royce begged. Wow, resorting to beg Royce? Not impressive.

"You don't deserve another chance." Phil snarled and shot him twice in the throat, and once in the head.

Alec kept his head down as blood splashed the side of his face. He began to shake furiously. Aw, poor baby. I walked over to him my heels clicking. I brought his face up and looked him in the eye. He had tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Oh Alec." I let out a care free laugh. "Don't you worry. You've only screwed up once. You wont be killed." I assured him and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away. "Me and Phil are giving you another chance." I smiled and then struck him in the face. "Just don't screw up again." I looked at Phil and nodded.

"You're getting a new partner though by the way." I grinned and opened the door. A boy with long sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and many scars swept in.

"Alec meet James. James this is Alec." Phil said. "James, Alec, first task." he looked down at Royce's dead body. "Get rid of the body, then bring Bella and Kasey to me."

**i don't know about you guys but i absolutely loved Jasper and Alice in this chapter! please, please, please review and leave me your thoughts, questions, and comments!**


	16. Chapter 16: We Are Broken

**the beginning is a little fast, and I'm sorry about that.**

BPOV

Kasey tapped on my shoulder when we entered the Cullens' second house. I turned to her.

_Are you okay? _she asked. I shrugged, and was about to turn away when she tapped my shoulder again.

_He doesn't deserve a great catch like you. _I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Kasey." I whispered. Suddenly my phone began to ring.

_Peter_. It read. "I'll be right back Kasey." I went into the other room.

"Hey Pete what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, I need to tell you that-" I interrupted him.

"Wait a minute." I narrowed my eyes. "Pete, you just called me Bella."

There was silence on the other end. "No I didn't. I called you Jenny."

"No, Pete. You called me Bella. What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay." he sighed. "I know that you're name is Bella Swan. You were born in Forks, Washington, daughter of Charlie Swan, and Renee Dwyer, deceased. But Bella, I need you to do something for me. Do not leave your family. Do not go anywhere alone."

"Pete." I felt hurt. "How do you-"

"Be strong Bella." he whispered and hung up. I went back to Kasey.

_How is he? _she asked. I bit my lip. For all I know, Peter could possibly be working for Phil. For all I know Peter may not even be his real name. Maybe he was trying to deceive me.

"He's good." I lied. Then bit my lip. The doorbell rang and I was instantly paranoid. I got ready to punch someone and opened the door.

It was Alice.

I sighed. "Alice you scared me. Come in." I opened the door wider and she stepped inside. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she sniffed. "I just screamed at Jane and Edward. It felt good." she grinned. I smiled a little.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug. "What did you say?" I asked. Kasey hugged Alice, and joined the conversation.

_Tell us everything! _I had to translate. So Alice went over everything. By the end Kasey was laughing hysterically and my mouth was at the floor.

"You. Did. Not!" I exclaimed. Alice grinned and nodded.

"But I did."

"You are bad." I translated for Kasey.

"Yes I am." Alice stuck her tongue out at us, but grinned nonetheless. "Well I just wanted to check on you. I better get back before Jasper goes into cardiac arrest." she got up and hugged us.

"Are you sure?" I translated for Kasey.

"Nah," Alice smiled. "I'm going to go visit Rose, Mary, and Em."

"Kiss the baby for me." I told her.

"Will do." she grinned, mussed Kasey's hair and left.

"Hey Kasey, I'm going to be upstairs taking a shower." I told her. "If someone rings the doorbell-"

_Don't answer it? _she signed.

"Exactly. And if it's Edward or anyone in the family, tell them that I'm not home." she nodded.

I went upstairs and got into the shower after stripping down. I was just about to get out when I heard it. Three gun shots. I jumped and put on my robe.

I ran down the stairs to see the door kicked open and Kasey no where to be seen. I ran outside to see a dark figure push my daughter into a van.

"Kasey!" I screamed and began to ran after the now driving away car completely forgetting about my perfect functional car.

There was a huge gun shot, but I barely noticed it. After about ten seconds later. I crumpled on the ground crying. When I looked up the car was speeding away.

Then I felt the pain.

I clutched my shoulder, realizing that there was a bullet there. I began to sob. I could feel the blood dripping through my fingers, but who cares? All I know is that Kasey, my daughter, was just kidnapped, and I didn't even hear it.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream behind me but I didn't answer. I heard running and felt someone touch my arm. "Oh dear god Bella! Did you get shot?"

I didn't answer him. _She's gone. They took her. She's gone._

"Who's gone Bella?" the person asked.

_They took her. My baby._ Black spots danced across my vision. _Kasey_. The black spots took over my vision.

Jasper POV

"Kasey." Bella whispered and fainted in my arms.

"Bella?" I asked. "Bella?" I shook my head, stood up with her in my arms, and ran back to my car.

I put Bella in the back seat and began to drive away. I got out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"_Hey this is Alice, I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message. Kk?"_

"Alice where the hell are you?" I shouted into the phone. "Something's happened, and we need you at the house." I hung up.

I looked back checking on Bella to see that she was still bleeding and she was unconscious.

I pulled into the house's driveway, and honked the horn loudly. Esme came out of the house right when I got out of the car. When she saw me, she screamed.

"Carlisle!" she screamed. She followed me as I made my way to the back seat. I picked Bella up, and when Esme saw Bella she let out a sob, and a scream. "CHARLIE!"

Carlisle, Charlie, Edward and Jane came tearing out of the house and when the saw me and Bella they all gasped. Carlisle recovered first.

"Jazz get her in stat!" he ordered. I ran inside, went upstairs, and set her on her bed. Carlisle had all of his medical stuff ready. "Get out Jazz. This may take awhile." I nodded and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down till I was sitting.

"Jasper, what happened to Bella?" Jane asked quietly. I glared at her.

"Why would you care?" I asked bitterly.

"Hey Jasper, watch it." Edward growled. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I hope you feel guilty. It's all your fault." I muttered to no one under my breath.

"What?" I heard Edward ask.

I blew up…again.

"If it weren't for you, Bella wouldn't be brokenhearted! If it weren't for you Bella wouldn't have run away the first time! If it weren't for you, Bella wouldn't have that dead look in her eyes! If it weren't for you Bella wouldn't cry in her sleep! If it weren't for you Bella and Kasey wouldn't have left! If it weren't for you Kasey wouldn't have been kidnapped! If it weren't for you, Bella wouldn't have been shot!" I screamed at him. I felt his hand clamp around my neck and he slammed me against the wall. His hand began to squeeze until I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Edward!" a voice shouted from the stairs. Edward hand was gone suddenly, and I fell onto the floor gasping for breath. I looked over to the stairs to see Alice, Charlie, and Esme standing there with wide eyes.

That's when we heard it. A flat line.

"No." Edward moaned and fell to his knees. Hot, fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed.

Esme gasped and put a hand to her mouth, and clutched Charlies arm. I bowed my head and tears fell from my eyes. Alice walked over slightly and hugged me. She dug her face into my shoulder and cried. I haven't heard her cry this hard since we thought that we were going to have to shut Bella's life support off.

Jane put a hand on Edward's shoulder as her own tears fell.

This was our family. We are broken.

**So sad. I know that you guys are most likely PO-ed at me right now, but calm down, calm down. Don't give up on me yet. We still have another POV to go.**

Phil POV

I sighed highly agitated. Who the hell is the dumb ass that hired these two idiots?...Oh right, me.

I toyed with the revolver in my hands, as I glared at James and Alec.

"Who did i send you two out for?" I asked in a slightly calm voice.

"Um, Bella and Kasey, sir." Alec said not looking me in the eye. I nodded and got up. I walked around them.

"Then why the hell," I pointed my gun at the unconscious, blindfolded girl in the corner. "Is there only one girl?" James and Alec winced.

"We went to their house, and the girl said her mother wasn't home. So I decked her and Alec grabbed her." James explained.

"God dammit!" I shouted and shot above their heads, putting a hole in the wall. "Did it ever just so happen to get through your thick skulls, that Kasey might be lying?"

Their eyes widened and they paled. I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"I'm not going to kill your asses, so calm the hell down." I muttered. "Get Bella, and come back here with her. Anyone gets in the way, shoot them, kick them, knock them out, slit their throat-i don't care. Just get her here." i leaned closer. "And if you don't succeed in getting me my daughter back. I'm going to shoot you in the forehead, feed your eyes to my dog, burn your bodies, and dance around the fire while shooting my gun rapidly. Do we have an understanding?" i asked.

They nodded. "Good. Now go." They pushed each other trying to get out of my room. i shook my head and leaned against my chair. Sylvia cackled coming into my room.

"That was gold baby." she sat in my lap and kissed me quickly.

"Ugh. I am so sick and tired of those two." i pretty much whined. Sylvia laughed.

"Maybe i can take them off your mind. Maybe we can have some fun." she purred and started unbuttoning my shirt. i ground my teeth together and pushed her off me, standing up.

"For the love of God Sylvia! I know that you're so used to it, but can you actually pretend that you're not a good for nothing whore for one god damn minute!" i shouted. She glared at me with tears in her eyes and stormed from my room slamming the door with extra force.

Great, I'm dealing with idiots, and a whore.

**Psychotic isn't he? Just a wee bit on the sadistic side, huh? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Stuck

BPOV

"_Bella Swan?" the teacher came up to me. "Would you like to answer the question on the board?" she asked. I looked up. It was the 5th__ grade. Right now we were doing language arts, and there was a question on the board. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't stop myself._

_I nodded, grabbed the dry erase marker and went up to the board I wrote the correct answer and spun around. That's when a light hit my eyes and I fell to the ground._

"_Bella!" a voice shouted. _

_I snapped up and looked around me. Everything was dark. The sky was black. Just pitch black. No stars and no clouds. I looked at the ground to see that I was in like the middle of the desert. Everything seemed dead. Wind whipped my hair all around but I was warm. I smiled and then began to frown. The warmth was slowly washing away from my body. I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to shiver. It was freezing cold. I felt like I was in Alaska, not the middle of the desert._

"_Bella?" someone breathed. I looked up to see Edward standing there. He was smiling._

"_Edward." I whimpered and dug my head into my knees. I looked up and he was coming near me. When he saw me he frowned._

"_You're cold Bella." He kneeled till he was at eye level with me. He cupped my cheek and made small, soothing circles on my cheek. His hand was soft and warm. He brushed a tear from my cheek. "Why are you crying sweetheart?"_

"_I'm dreaming Edward." I whispered. "I want this to be real. But you love Jane."_

_Edward looked confused. "Jane? I don't love Jane, Bella. I love you." he sat down next to me and reached behind me. He brought his hand back and he was holding a rose. A beautiful, beautiful rose, and he gave it to me. I inhaled it deeply, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Grass had grown, and wild flowers of all sorts of colors had grown all around us. _

_Edward wrapped an arm around me, and warmth spread through my body like a wild fire. "You're still upset. Why?" he asked._

"_It's Kasey, Edward. She's been kidnapped." my voice cracked and I buried my head into his chest. Edward kisses the top of my head._

"_Bella," he whispered. "She's right there." my head snapped up to see Kasey coming towards us. She sat down and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly._

"_Hi mom." she whispered. I cried into her shoulder. _

"_I missed you so much." I whispered. She let me go and I stepped away swiping my eyes. I looked at Kasey to see that she was smirking at me. I looked her up and down._

"_Kasey, did you grow taller?" I asked. She let out a bitter chuckle and she began to change. Her long auburn hair began to turn blond and it began to curl. Her bright blue eyes turned darker. Her skin began to turn more tan. And now, I was facing Sylvia Charmagne. I backed away._

"_Edward!" I screamed and spun around to see Phil wearing Edward clothes. "No!" I screamed. They both chuckled. Sylvia grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. Phil grinned psychotically, and grabbed my throat. He began to put pressure on my throat until I couldn't breathe. I gasped for the air that seemed to refuse to come._

CPOV

I sat watching Bella's flat line, with her blood on my hands. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I could hear my family sobbing out the door.

_I'm sorry Charlie. _I thought tears making their way down my cheeks faster. _I've failed you._ I bowed my head.

A beep made my head snap up. Yes a beep. A freaking beep that was coming from Bella's heart monitor. I ran to Bella.

I had sewed her all up, but she had already lost a lot of blood.

"Come on Bella." I muttered to myself as I watched her carefully. "Damn it Bella, come on." Bella's eyes popped open then and she was gasping rapidly. Her heart monitor was starting to go off.

I helped her sit up a little, trying not to disturb her shoulder.

"Breathe Bella." I said. "Come on. That's it baby girl, breathe."

She had tears streaming out of her eyes as she breathed deeply.

"Carlisle?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love them." she sighed and fell back onto the operating table. I looked at her heart monitor to see that it was beating steadily. She was just sleeping.

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I turned to my family who looked confused.

"She's going to be okay." I smiled. Esme let out a sob and nearly tackled me into a hug. "She's going to be just fine."

BPOV

I sat up and looked around me. I had just woken up, and was in my old room. I was wearing a midnight blue night gown. I looked at my shoulder to see a big patch on there.

I felt numb. It finally hit me that Kasey had been kidnapped. I didn't cry, but I made a silent vow to myself that _I _would be the one to get her back. _I _would be the one to save my baby girl.

I walked to the big window and peered out the window. A big group of people were outside. Some of them had guns, some of them had walkie talkies.

"They're protecting us." A voice said. I spun around to see Edward leaning against the wall. "And searching for Kasey." I nodded and turned back to the window. "You've been out for awhile. It's been three days."

I bowed my head. My baby has been missing for three days.

"Bella talk to me." Edward spun me around, being extra careful because of my shoulder. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

I exploded. "How do I feel?" I shouted. "How the hell do you think I feel Edward? I feel pissed off because Kasey was kidnapped. I'm pissed off because Kasey was taken because I was to weak to save her! I'm pissed off that it's been three days and my baby isn't home! So does that answer your question Edward? I'm pissed off at the world!"

My door opened and we turned to the people standing in our doorway. It was Rose, Esme, and Alice.

"You're awake." they smiled sadly.

I turned away from them. "I wish I was asleep." I muttered. "Where's Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle? Charlie?" I asked.

"They're all looking for Kasey." Esme said softly. I looked at Edward coldly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't leave until I knew that you were awake." he explained.

"Well I'm awake now, so you can go." I said bitterly. "You shouldn't have bothered, you don't love me, remember?"

"Bella-" I ignored him, grabbed my suitcase and went into the bathroom.

I opened my suitcase and dug to the very bottom. In there was my beanie, black pea coat, tight black pants, and black leather boots. I also had a gun in there, a gun holster, and a knife. I changed into the clothes put the gun into the holster, and the knife in the side of my boots.

I walked out of the bathroom and began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice demanded chasing me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door. I hissed at the pain in my shoulder. Alice let go of me quickly.

"I'm going after Kasey." I muttered and turned for the door but Edward blocked me. "Get out of my way." I growled.

"No. You're injured and Phil is after you. You're not going." he said.

"Excuse me, but when the hell did you become my parent?" I asked put my hands on my hip, ignoring my shoulder, which was screaming in pain.

"Bella, are you not listening? Phil will kill you! You wont be able to defend yourself with your shoulder! You can't search for Kasey!" Edward shouted at me. My temper flared.

"He's right Bella. You can't search for her." Rose agreed put a hand on Edward's shoulder. Alice and Esme nodded and stood next to him. I glared at each of them tears springing to my eyes.

"She's my daughter god dammit!" I screamed, Esme hesitated but didn't say anything. I felt so helpless. They were treating me like I was a defenseless, idiotic child lost at Disneyland. "I-I-you" I scrambled for words. Edward looked so smug that I just wanted to swipe at the bastard.

"I hate you!" I shouted at them and ran up stairs into my bedroom. I locked the door and broke down. I grabbed the knife from my boot. I stared at it for a minute.

"UGH!" I screamed like a defiant teenager and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall and stayed there, by the lamp and a pillow. It was stuck. Just like me.


	18. Chapter 18: Leaving

I never really came out of the bedroom unless I had to go to the bathroom. I just sat in a chair staring out the window with a blanket wrapped around me, waiting for some news about Kasey. Esme and Alice would constantly try and get me to communicate.

"Bella?" Esme had entered the room with a bowl of chicken soup. "I brought you some food. Are you hungry?" I didn't answer, I just kept staring out the window. She sighed and I heard her set the bowl down. "I'm sorry." she had whispered. She came back an hour later and the soup was still there. She came up again after another hour, discovering that I caved and ate the soup.

She saw this as progress, I saw it as hunger.

Then Alice had come upstairs with an unlikely visitor.

"Bella? Someone's here to see you." I heard her say. I turned around to see Charlotte enter the room with baby Joey. I stared at her for a moment and then turned back to the window.

"Hi Bella." Charlotte whispered. "I'm really sorry about everything." I didn't respond. "You know, you really truly are my friend." she whispered. No response. "Did you want to hold Joey?" she asked. I closed my eyes. Ah, she found the chink in my armor. I turned to her and held my hands out for the baby. She placed the sleeping little guy in my arms. When he was in my arms his mouth formed a little 'o' and he shifted in my arms. I let a tear fall and I smiled at him.

"Hi Joey." I whispered. "Long time, no see." his small hand wrapped around my finger and I looked at Charlotte.

"Thank you." I smiled. She shook her head.

"I owe you." she said. Suddenly, Charlie, Edward, and Jasper ran into the room.

"Bella!" they exclaimed.

"Sh!" I hissed looking at the baby. They nodded and motioned for me to give the baby back and follow them. I gave the baby back, and followed them downstairs into the living room where everyone was crowded around the TV.

"Bella we received this in the mail, we think it has something to do with Kasey." Carlisle explained to me as I tried desperately to ignore Peter who was staring at me.

They pressed play. The film showed Kasey tied to a chair with a blindfold over her eyes.

"_Mom?" _she asked. My heart ached and my stomach lurched.

"_Hello Kasey." _Phil appeared on the screen next to her grinning. I balled my fists.

"_Who are you?" _she asked in a shaky voice.

"_I'm your grandfather." _he laughed.

"Liar!" I shouted and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"_No you aren't." _she said defiantly.

"_Oh yes I am Kasey." _he kissed her neck. _"Yes I certainly am. Did I mention how beautiful you are?" _

"Get your disgusting, vile, slimy, hands off of her!" I shouted tears in my eyes.

Phil pulled away and smiled. That was, until Kasey spat in his face.

"_Ugh!" _Phil wiped his face. _"Why you little-" _I watched as he grabbed Kasey by her hair. I put my head in my hands as Kasey's screams filled the room.

"Turn it off." I muttered. Her screams continued. "Turn it off." I said louder looking up. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place watching the screen. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Turn the damn thing the hell off!" I screamed.

Peter snapped out of it and turned it off. I began to shake and I buried my head into Jasper's chest. I began to sob.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward whisper.

"What is with you an that stupid question?" I snapped.

"There's a note." Jane announced. "Bella, if you watched the video then you should know that this is only a little taste of what's to come. If you surrender yourself to us, Kasey's suffering will no longer last. If you don't her suffering will increase. I hope to see you soon. Phil."

I began to shake violently. "I have to go." I whispered shakily.

"What? Are you insane? If anything you need to go under more efficient surveillance." Peter demanded.

I stood up and glared at him viciously. "They have my daughter!"

"Bella, this isn't good for you. You have to stay under cover." Peter argued.

My voice raised with each word. "You don't know me Peter! If that's your actual name! The only person you know is Jenny Mason! Not Bella Swan!"

Peter put his head in his hands.

"I have to go dad." I pleaded.

"It's dangerous and stupid Bella." Charlie said. "I agree with Peter." I nodded once and went upstairs.

They probably thought that I was going to listen to them. How naïve can you be?

**Broken Promises**

I pretended to be asleep with my black beanie underneath my pillow.

"Bella are you awake?" I heard Alice mutter sleepily. "I love you. And I'm glad that you came back. I know that you're thinking about going, but please don't." I clutched my pillow tighter in pain. I waited for her to say something else but all I heard was her breathing. It was soft with a small snore in it. I waited three more minutes and got out of bed.

I put my beanie on and brought out the note that was under my pillow.

With a knife in my boot and a gun in it's holster, I jumped out the window. I landed on the small tree not too far from the window, I jumped to the ground.

In the black of the night, I blended right in. No one could possibly see me.

I ran to the second house and waited there sitting on the couch. It was twenty minutes later when the front door opened. The lights turned on and Alec and James entered. When they saw me Alec showed no emotion, but James grinned.

"Hello Bella." He greeted.

"Give me my daughter." I said stubbornly. James rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he came forward. "Or are you really that stupid?"

"Only a stupid person would think of hurting me." I said. He tried to punch me but I blocked his hand with my arm. Too bad that it was the arm that was connected to my hurt shoulder. I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Something struck me in the head, and everything was dark again as I hit the floor.

EPOV

My alarm was someone screaming. In pain. I pretty much flew to Bella's room with everyone following me.

_Please tell me she's not hurt. Please tell me she's not hurt. _I chanted in my head.

When I entered the room I didn't see Bella. Just Alice, Jane, and Rose. Then I noticed Alice had a hand over her mouth, and a note in the other hand. Rose and Jane seemed to be asking her what's wrong. I came forward .

"Alice what is it?" I asked. "Where's Bella?" I demanded. She didn't say anything, she just handed me the note. I read it silently a lump forming in my throat. Then I read it aloud.

"I'm sorry, but I play by my rules, no one else's." I read.


	19. Chapter 19: What I Find In Walls

BPOV

I woke up and I was in a dark room with a gag in my mouth and my hands bound behind me tightly. I got up and began to walk around. I spit the gag out and walked around.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Kasey?" I sat down on the bed and looked around. The room was pretty much bare except for this ratty old bed. "Phil? Sylvia?" I shouted again. I got off of the bed and leaned against it.

Several minutes passed by and I was beginning to go into panic mode.

"Help!" I screamed feebly. "Somebody please! Help me!" I considered running into the door, and try to knock it down, but then thought that it would only cause me pain.

More minutes passed, but they felt like hours. I readied my lungs for more screaming but before I could, the door opened. I stood up and a person threw something heavy in the room. That's when I saw the auburn hair.

"Kasey?" I scrambled to her and lifted her up.

"Mom?" she whispered looking at me. That's when I noticed the state she was in. Her lip was bleeding and her eye was black, there was a dark shadow over her nose, and she had a huge gash on her left cheek. "Mommy." she whispered. I got up and pounded on the door.

"PHIL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" I shouted while banging on the door.

"Mom." Kasey groaned. I ran over to her.

"I'm here Kasey." I whispered. I put my hand on her cheek when she screamed.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Help! Stop touching me!" she began to thrash. "Mommy!" she screamed.

"Kasey." I whispered tears coming out of my eyes. No. No! She was being catatonic. She hadn't been catatonic in so long.

She brought her knees the her chin and she began to rock back and forth. "Mom." she moaned and began to shake.

"Kasey, what's wrong baby?" I asked gently.

"The girls." she muttered.

"What girls?" I asked.

"So many of them." she muttered. "Brown hair. Whips. He hurts them."

"What do you mean Kasey?" I asked desperately. "What girls?" the door flew open, and lights blinded me.

"Bella." a voice commanded. "Come with me." I felt someone grab my arm and throw me into the hallway. I blinked a couple times and the lights went down. I turned to see who was dragging me. It was a tall man that I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What did you do to my daughter?" I shouted. The man glared at me and I winced scared that I was going to get hit. But he just shook his head and kept dragging me.

"I'm Felix. I work for Aro." he said in a monotone.

"Who the hell is Aro? And what did you do to my daughter? Where's Phil?" I shouted trying to tug my arm away.

'Felix' huffed. "Aro is in charge of the organization: S.S. I didn't do anything to Kasey. Phil is Aro's fourth man."

"Don't you dare say her name!" I spat. "You're not worthy enough to say her name!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And you work for a freaking rapist? You're sick!" I spat.

He stopped walking and glared at me. "Listen Bella, I hate this just as much as the other guy. But I need money. My family is poor. I have a wife and a four year old daughter, I need the money." he began to walk again, dragging me.

"What's the S.S.S?" I asked. Felix's face twisted.

"Organization Secret Sex Slaves." he said.

"That's disgusting." I muttered, from my peripheral, I thought I saw Felix nod slightly.

"Who else is here?" I demanded. Felix shook his head.

"Three other girls. Phil, Sylvia, James, and Alec." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. We stopped at a door. He looked at me with his piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and opened the door. He pushed me in and locked it. I looked around helplessly.

"Isabella." I heard a calm voice muse. I spun around to see Phil standing there. "Finally." he came towards me.

But I was three steps ahead of him. I ran at him, put my hands on his throat and jammed him into the wall. He seemed to be surprised at my strength and courage.

"What did you do to my daughter?" I bellowed. I felt a tug on my hair and I was thrown into a brick wall. I clutched my head and looked up from the floor. Sylvia was glaring at me from in front of Phil.

"He didn't do anything to Kasey!" she sneered. "I did! I had to pay the little bitch back for getting my boyfriend put in jail."

I screamed in anger and ran at Sylvia but Phil back handed me. I stumbled and fell to the floor.

Then the door opened, and James walked in. He threw a girl on the floor. She had a pale complexion, short brown hair, and broken grey eyes. She looked no older than seventeen. The girl had a towel on and that was it. She shook from the cold and in fear.

I shook in anger. I ran forward while unbuttoning my pea coat. I put it around her and put my arm around her. I glared at James.

"How could you?" I shouted rubbing the girl's arm. "She's just a child!"

"Shut up Bella." James smacked me. I fell on the ground letting the girl go. "Olivia doesn't mined. Do you, slave?" he roared at the girl. She winced, shivered and shook her head.

"Not at all master." she whispered. I thought back to what Felix was telling me about the organization. I turned to Sylvia. How could she let this happen? But when I looked at her she looked grief stricken.

"Phil," she whispered. "Master? Slave?" she looked up at him.

"Quiet Sylvia." he said.

She opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud crash from outside. Grabbing me and the girl, James, Phil, and Sylvia ran out into the hall.

I looked behind me to see that Felix was shielding Kasey, who was watching me. Then I looked forward to see Emmett, Peter, Charlie, and a whole bunch of police.

"Dad." I whispered. Phil searched his pockets for his gun but realized that he left inside.

"Damn." he muttered.

Then, the girl, 'Olivia' looked at me.

"Run." she whispered. Then…she turned around and smacked James. Stunned James let us both go and I began to run towards Emmett, Peter, Charlie, and the police. They saw me and smiled softly. But then I stopped in my tracks.

Everything began to move in slow motion then.

I was now in the middle. I could either choose go home with my family, and try to figure out how to get Kasey, and others free. Or I could stay with Kasey, take the abuse and try to free everyone else. I looked at the police who were motioning for me to come to them, and Peter, Emmett, and Charlie who watching me confused. Then I looked over to Phil and James who were beating Olivia who was crying out in pain. A scream made up my mind.

"MOM! WAIT FOR ME! PLEASE! MOM!" I looked back at my family.

"I'm sorry." I said in a clear voice. I began to walk towards Phil and James but I felt arms go around me. I turned around to see Peter hauling me back.

"No!" I screamed. "No!" I began to squirm and kick, but he wouldn't let me go. So I elbowed him in the nose.

"Gah!" he shouted dropping me to hold onto his most likely broken nose. I ran forward, pausing by a shocked Phil and James, grabbing Olivia, ran forward to Kasey and grabbed her and went into the room they put me in.

EPOV

Ever since we discovered that Bella wasn't in her bed I've been emotionally unstable. When ever someone didn't have news about the whereabouts of Bella I would get so angry. I dented a police car, and punched one of the volunteers. Esme ordered me to go to bed, and not come back outside until I knew how to control my anger. It felt like I was back in middle school.

However, when I did go back outside, I found out that Peter, Charlie, Emmett, and some other police officers had found out where Bella was and left with out me.

"How could they do this to me?" I shouted while pacing in the kitchen. Jane followed me trying to reason with me.

"They knew you needed your sleep and that you were emotionally unstable Edward." she reasoned.

I acted like I didn't hear her. "They just didn't want me to be around They blame me." I muttered angrily and punched the cabinet. I felt pain radiate in my knuckles.

"Edward!" Jane shouted as Esme, Alice, Jasper, Charlotte and Rosalie ran in. Rosalie was holding Mary, and Charlotte was holding Joey.

"What did you do?" Alice asked as Esme looked at my knuckles examining all the little splinters.

Esme huffed angrily. "For God sakes Edward!" she shouted. "When you're pissed off must you punch everything you see?" she threw my hand down with extra force and stormed away. We all stared at her open mouthed as the two babies wailed. It grated on my nerves.

"Will you two act motherly, and shut the kids the hell up?" I snapped.

"Edward!" Jane reprimanded. Rose and Charlotte glared at me.

"Fix your attitude Edward!" Rose snapped. "Just because you're pissed at the world doesn't mean that you can take it out on everyone else." everyone left. Alice and Jane joined Esme outside and Rose and Charlotte went into the living room to calm the babies down.

I bounded up the stairs taking three at a time. I went into the girls' room and stared out the big window.

That's when I noticed cars coming. All the people loaded out of the cars, but not one of them was a female. Bella didn't go with them. Bella. Stubborn ass, hard headed Bella didn't want to leave her daughter. She couldn't come back.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted and punched the wall. Surprisingly, my fist went through the wall, making a hole. I jerked my hand back as the pain washed over me. I wiped the tears away with my good hand when I noticed it. A big pink box in the wall. My curiosity perked. I grabbed the box and began to go through it.

It was just a bunch of papers, but then at the very bottom, was a neatly folded letter with my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it up.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I know you must be thinking that I am being selfish but I am doing this because I can't stand to see you in pain. I love you Edward. I have always loved you. I hope that one day we will meet again, and eventually my life would be normal around that time so we could take things off again. I hope that the friendship between us can remain._

_Love Forever and forever more,_

_Bella_

**And he finds the letters. Ooh, what will happen next? No seriously, what do you guys think is going to happen next?**


	20. Chapter 20: Inside My Head

BPOV

It's been three days the police came for me. They haven't returned yet. And I know why.

_Two days ago_

"_Should we leave Phil?" I heard Sylvia ask._

"_No, no. We still have much unfinished business here." I heard Phil chuckle._

"_But wont the police come back?" I could sense her urgency._

_Phil snorted. "Please. They probably figured that we left, assuming that they were going to come back. They would never think that we would stay._

And that was that.

These past few days I met the other girls. Phoenix, and Jamie. They both had a pale complexion, brown hair, and bruises. Phoenix hair went to her hips, but Jamie's hair was a pixie cut. Jamie had green eyes, Phoenix had amber eyes.

Phoenix was 19 with a fiery attitude and but she was quiet. She had a job at a bar in California when a guy named Demetri from Organization S.S.S found her.

Jamie was 14. She was going through her rebellious stage. Her hair used to be mid back, but she cut it to annoy her parents. She was forbidden to see her boyfriend by her parents, so she ran away. She was found by Demetri too.

So far, I have only been beaten, but I know that Olivia, Jamie, and Phoenix get raped. We can hear their screams, I hold Kasey and put my hands over her ears, as if that could protect her.

Speaking of Kasey, her being catatonic is getting worse. It takes me, Felix, and Phoenix to calm her down. Thanks the lord she hasn't been getting raped, but her beatings are killing me slowly. I see it everyday when I go into the bathroom.

So far, I have a split lip almost everyday, two black shadows across my cheekbones, my nose is almost completely black and blue, and my eyes are lifeless, and black.

A couple times I bleed from my mouth and nose. Those days, Gianna takes care of me.

Gianna is a real sweet woman. She has tan skin, bright brown eyes, and shoulder length, straight dark golden hair that matches her skin. She's Felix's wife. I was pretty surprised when I found out that she knows all about this Organization.

"And you're okay with it?" I asked wincing as she dabbed at a recent cut that I got from Sylvia.

"Okay with it?" she asked skeptically. "I hate it. I absolutely detest it. I loathe it for all it's worth, but-" she dabbed my cheek again.

"But?" I asked.

"They threatened to make me one of the girls if I tell the police about this secret organization, and they threatened my baby girl." she whispered crying. I hugged her.

"I'm working on a plan." I promised. She nodded.

"You're awesome Bella." she smiled. Just then Felix opened the door. We gasped at the sight of him. He was sweaty, and he was crying.

"Felix," Gianna gasped stumbling forward. "What happened?" she demanded.

His voice was broken. "Jamie wont be coming back." he whispered. I gasped and put my hands to my mouth.

"No. They didn't…" I whispered horrified. I was vaguely aware of Phoenix and Kasey crying in the back.

He nodded grimly. "She's gone." and that broke me down.

EPOV

I walked around angrily. They kept this from me. That missing piece of me that I always felt, it was there now. And I realized the big picture.

I never really loved Jane, she just took my mind off of the aching hole that Bella left behind.

I walked downstairs to see everyone crowded around the couch.

"What happened?" I asked elbowing my way through. Peter was on the couch holding an ice pack to his nose.

"We came to get Bella, but Kasey called out to her. Bella went back to Kasey, so I tried to grab her, so she elbowed me in the nose. I glared at him.

"You tried to force her against her own will?" I shouted.

"Edward, man, he was trying to get her back." Emmett tried to reason.

"How do you know that they haven't sexually assaulted her?" I shouted. "That could her mental well-being!"

Peter winced, and Jane put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward," her eyes burned with sincerity and seriousness. I expected something deep and meaningful, however- "You need to calm the hell down." Yeah, that's Jane.

She guided me to my old room and made me sit on the bed.

"You want to call off the engagement?" she asked. I looked at her shocked. That was where part of my mind had been, but the majority was about Bella.

"Jane, I'm sorry." I apologized, I put my head in my hands. I felt her put a hand on my arm.

"Edward," she whispered. I waited for her joking, but all I got was- "I get it. I understand. You and Bella were specially made for each other. When she left, I just numbed the pain. Didn't I? You belong with Bella, not me." I looked at her shocked, she smiled slightly.

"Edward, I can be serious when I want to be." she chuckled.

"So what are you going to do when we get Bella back?" I ask. She didn't doubt that we were going to get her back like everyone else did.

"I'll probably go traveling. Help the needy, help animals, paint, you know all that saint-like crap." she joked. "And then I'll come by for your and Bella's wedding." I looked at her and smiled. I watched as she slid the ring off her finger. She grabbed my hand, placed the ring in my palm, and closed my fingers over it.

"Thanks for understanding." I smiled, and then grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "I want to show you something." I said. I brought out the letter from my pocket and gave it to her to read. When she was done reading it she gave it back.

"They kept it from you." she nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, don't be too harsh on them. They didn't want you to hurt." and she swept out of the room, going downstairs.

BPOV

I stormed down the hall and kicked the door open. Standing there was Sylvia, Alec, James, and Phil.

"You bastard!" I screamed flinging myself at him. I began to pound my fists into his face. "Fourteen years old!" I screamed and I felt someone pry me off him, but I thrashed. "She was just a baby!" I screamed. I felt my arms get pinned behind my back.

I watched Phil come over to me. Then I felt him punch me in the stomach. I hunched over and a small cry fell from my lips. Then another punch. Then another. Then, I threw up blood. Just a little bit. Not to much to make anybody worried, just grossed out.

Then I felt myself get thrown on the ground, my ragged shirt torn from my body.

"Alec, whip." I heard Phil order. There was silence, and I didn't feel anything. I turned my head over slightly to see Alec with the whip in his hands staring at me.

Alec POV

I watched Bella. The poor, poor girl. Her skin was pale, with scars slashed across her sides and on her back. The black lace of her bra makes her skin look unhealthy.

"Alec, whip." I heard Phil order. I didn't move. The whip was in my hands but I couldn't give it to him. Bella suffered enough. It was enough to make a person result to insanity. Bella turned her head to me. Her face was bruised, shadows danced across her face. One eyes was swollen, her lip was busted open. Her lips. Stained with red. A vampire's lipstick. Stained with blood from her most recent sign of vulnerability and moment of weakness.

However, even with the shadows, the swollen features, the unhealthy skin color, the scars, the bloody lipstick, she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

And I couldn't let her get tortured again. I wouldn't.

"Give me the damn whip boy!" Phil struck my face. I looked at Bella and she nodded grimly. I handed Phil the whip slowly and hesitantly. When he jerked his hand away he had the whip. I bowed my head in shame.

_Weak. _a feminine voice in my head threw at me sharply. _You're a weak._

I heard the sound of a whip make contact with skin.

_Spineless._

Another lash of the whip.

_Gutless._

And then another lash.

_Vulnerable._

And another.

_shameful_

Another.

_Excuse-_

The loudest and hardest lash of them all sounded out, and Bella only winced.

_Of a human being that this world was ever befouled of!_

"Get up!" I heard Phil shout but Bella didn't move, and I couldn't take my eyes off her back. It was bright red, six bright red lines on her back, a few of them bleeding.

"James, you can have her if you want." Phil said with a disgusting smirk on his face. That one word began to bubble up my throat, danced on my lips, however, before I could shout my protest, James had Bella by the hair, dragging her away.

**So you got a nice little look inside Alec's head. So a few of you were a little disappointed with the last chapter and I'm sorry about that, I think even one of you guys' was disappointed with the story, I hope this makes up for the last chapter if you didn't like it. **

**Oh and the reason the police haven't shut down Organization S.S.S is because it's a secret organization that not many people know about.**


	21. Chapter 21: You Found Me

BPOV

I had no top on as James dragged me back to my room when he was done with me. I felt nothing. No embarrassment, no hate, no self pity, nothing.

He placed me against the bed and smirked at me.

"Thanks Bella. Just like old times, huh?" he said. I made no attempt at acknowledging him. I heard him close the door.

"Mom?" I heard Kasey whisper. The lights flickered on, and I heard someone gasp.

"Bella?" it was Olivia, Phoenix and Gianna. They put their hands in front of me. Gianna shook me a little, Phoenix snapped her fingers in my face, and Olivia just stared at me horror struck

"Mom!" Kasey cried helplessly. "Mommy, please!" She buried her head in my lap and cried. I couldn't make a move to hug her or comfort her.

_I was afraid to touch her._

They did it. They finally did it. They broke me.

EPOV

I walked downstairs. Esme, Rose, Alice, and Charlotte were in the kitchen huddled in a circle.

"Where are the guys and Jane?" I asked calmly.

"Oh they're outside trying to figure out where Bella is now." Esme smiled probably relieved that I was calm. I nodded. I brought the letter out of my pocket and threw it in the little circle they made.

"I'll fix the wall." I promised. "But you guys could've told me." I said gently and went outside ignoring their shocked faces.

All the guys and Jane were huddled around talking.

"Do we have any leads?" I asked. They all shook their heads sadly. "Wait a minute, so you guys think that since you know where Phil is that he would pack up and leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, he would think that we would come back." Peter nodded, but Jasper and Emmett looked at me all grins.

I smiled. "Ah but that's what he wants you to think." they all looked at me.

"You think that Phil is still there?" Charlie asked.

"What could it hurt to double check?" I asked. Carlisle and Charlie nodded thoughtfully. Charlie brought his walkie talkie to his lips.

"We've got a lead boys. We're heading back to building A." he said.

"Confirmed." a scratchy voice on the other end replied.

"Let's move!" Emmett boomed.

As we all loaded into the cars I stared out the window with my gun in my hand.

_Hold in there Bells. _I thought. _We're coming._

BPOV

"What's going on?" Felix entered the room. Gianna threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him. I watched her incredulously.

_How could she trust him? _I thought.

"Felix!" Gianna sobbed. "They did it Felix!" she cried.

"What?" he asked.

"They broke her!" Kasey wailed her eyes burning with hate. Felix still looked confused, but then he looked past Gianna, and gasped.

"Bella!" he stumbled forward. But when he kneeled in front of me he was James. He grabbed my shoulder's and started leaning towards me.

"NO!" I screamed thrashing around.

Kasey POV**(OMG!)**

Felix stumbled towards mom, and put his hands on her shoulders. Immediately, mom began to thrash around screaming.

"Mom!" I screamed sobbing. This was so hard to see my mom, strong, stubborn, and beautiful starting to turn catatonic.

Some how, I don't know where it came from, mom was waving a knife around like a crazy person. She scraped Felix, but only ripping his shirt.

"Mom!" I cried. She could hurt herself. With out thinking I ran forward determined to make her calm down. "Mom, please stop, ah!" I cried dropping to the floor considering she just cut my hands. At the sound of my cry, my mom's head snapped up and she dropped the knife.

"Kasey?" she whispered and looked around. She looked at Felix's shirt.

"I'm so sorry." she said but aimed this at me. That's when I noticed that James, Phil, Alec, and Sylvia were standing in the doorway. They must have heard the screams.

"You had a knife?" Phil mused. "This whole time?"

Mom bowed her head.

"Well," Phil sneered. "I think that you're someone we don't need anymore Isabella." he raised a gun.

"No!" I opened my mouth to scream this, but someone beat me to it, and tackled Phil.

_It was Alec. _

The gun skidded on the floor away from Phil. James was too bust trying to get Alec off of Phil.

So I dove for the gun but Sylvia pushed me. The gun slipped out of my hands and into moms. She stood up shakily with the gun but Sylvia yanked on her arm. Mom cried out and her shoulder began to bleed. Felix ran forward and put pressure on her shoulder. Me, Gianna, and Phoenix dove for the gun again but we were tackled to the floor.

I looked up from the tears of pain to see Phil glaring at us all.

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" he shouted frustrated. I noticed Sylvia pick the gun up from behind him. "James, and Alec are being idiots, you girls are trying to kill me, Felix is betraying me, Isabella's going insane, and Sylvia, you're being-" Sylvia cleared her throat. Phil spun around and grinned when he saw that she had the gun.

"Good, girl, now give me the gun." he held his hand out.

"I don't think so." she shook her head and aimed the gun at mom.

"Sylvia!" Phil roared enraged that she wouldn't listen to him. "You stupid whore! Stop being a bitch and give me the damn gun!"

I saw the tears in Sylvia's eyes. She closed her eyes and looked away. She let out a laugh, and did something unexpected.

BPOV

Sylvia let out a strangled laugh. Then, she shot Phil. This barely registered in my thoughts. I was mostly focusing on the pain in my shoulder.

Sylvia watched as Phil fell to the floor with a bullet in his forehead. She looked at him with wide eyes. She began to laugh and sob at the same time. Then she began to scream along with the laughs and sobs.

"Freeze police!" I heard. "Nobody move!"

Spots invaded my vision and my head spun.

"Oh god! No Bella, no!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Edward?" I whispered searching for his face. Some many faces were around me. Bu then I found him. I knew it was him by his bright green eyes and unruly hair. "Edward." I smiled a little.

"Bella." I felt him grab my hand, and I didn't flinch away. "Bella listen to me. I love you."

I smiled slightly. "Finally." I breathed. "I love you too." and the darkness overwhelmed me.

**Wow. Pretty eventful huh? Please review. I hope you liked this chapter. Just a few more to go till the end of the story. : (**


	22. Chapter 22: Scared Of Every Little Thing

BPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes fluttered open. It took sometime to focus, but I finally gathered enough information to understand that I was in the hospital.

"So you're awake." a hoarse voice whispered. Even though the voice was hoarse I could still sense the velvety hint. "Thank god."

"Hi Edward." I looked at him. His hair was more messy than usual, and his eyes were tired. He was resting his chin on his arms, which were on my bed. I reached forward and grabbed one of his hands. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

He smiled slightly. "Just two days, but it felt like two lifetimes."

"How bad am I?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Just a broken nose, you needed some re-stitching, and if you had stayed in the house even a day longer, you would've been driven to insanity." I bit my lip and we were quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry Edward." I sighed bowing my head. "I shouldn't have left. I was being stupid." he chuckled. "I was immature, I know."

"Me too." he chuckled again.

"You weren't be immature, or stupid." I said confused.

He held up a finger. "One, I meant that I know that you were being stupid too." he held up another finger. "And two, I was being immature while you were gone. I punched a few things." he showed me his bandaged knuckles. I grabbed his hand and examined it.

"Edward." I sighed shaking my head.

"One good thing came out of it though." he held up a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to me. I read it and looked up exasperated.

"You punched a wall?" I screeched. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes Bella, I punched a wall. But that's not the big picture! I remember everything. All of it! And I know for a fact, with out a doubt, that I'm in love with you and I have always been."

I wiped my tears away. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you see that." he leaned in to kiss me and flashbacks from the night James raped me flashed threw my head and I flinched away from Edward.

Edward looked at me and leaned back.

"Sorry." I whispered. He chuckled and played with my fingers.

"It's okay." he smiled. "As long as I can hold your hand then I'm fine." I smiled.

"What happened to Phil? Sylvia?" I asked finally. Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Sylvia killed him." He whispered.

Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Am I a bad person for being relieved?" I cried.

"No Bella." Edward kissed my knuckles. "Of course you're relieved. Phil will never get to you now." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"What about Sylvia?" I asked.

"She, um, Sylvia had a mental collapse. She's being kept in a mental institute."

I sighed and closed my eyes when I heard Edward talking again.

"I don't understand. What happened?" he said. I looked up.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked but he looked just as clueless as me. He just stared at me blankly.

"She's scared Edward, give her some time." Carlisle's voice sounded out. I looked around but Carlisle was no where near us.

I looked back at Edward to see that his face was being to melt.

"Edward?" I breathed. "EDWARD!" I screamed as he melted into a puddle. I screamed, and felt someone grab my shoulders and begin to pull me into the bed. I began to thrash around trying to get away. I kept screaming.

I heard shouting and screaming and crying.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. "Please Bella, calm down!"

"Mommy!" I heard someone cry. I snapped my eyes open to see Edward holding me down, Alice holding my little Kasey, Carlisle looking me over, and everyone else frozen in the doorway.

EPOV

Everything was going great until I tried to kiss Bella. She looked at me with wide eyes and began to thrash around, screaming. I ran into the hallway.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He came running in and dropped his clipboard.

"Bella! Calm down!" I shouted, but Carlisle was ready. He sedated her and she quickly fell into a deep sleep, stopping all the thrashing and screaming.

I held her hand for a while, I looked at Carlisle.

"I don't understand. What happened?" I asked.

"She's scared Edward, give her some time." Carlisle said clapping me on the shoulder. I just nodded.

"Hey can we come in?" everyone asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's just-" I was interrupted by Bella's scream of agony.

"EDWARD!" Bella began to thrash around as if her life depended on it. I held her down shouting her name.

"Mom!" Kasey ran forward but Alice caught her. "Mom!" Kasey began to scream wordlessly and everyone was crying.

"Bella." I whispered tears running down my cheeks. "Come back to me please." she kept thrashing around though.

"Bella!" I shouted this time. "Please Bella, calm down!"

"Mommy!" Kasey cried. I don't know what did it, maybe Kasey, but Bella's eyes flew open. When she saw all of us her eyes widened. Then when she saw that I was holding her down she flinched.

"Please." she whimpered. "Let go of me. I'm sorry." I let go of her and sat down, putting my head in my hands. I heard Emmett and Jasper begin to come forward.

"We've been so worried about you." Emmett sighed. There was silence.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see that Bella was flinching into her pillow and shaking. I kneeled towards her and touched her forehead.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked. "Does something hurt?" She flinched away from my hand and she began to sob.

"Please." she cried. "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry." she whimpered.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. I grabbed her arm when I was jerked away from her. Kasey took a defensive position by Bella.

"You dumb ass!" she hissed. My eyebrows shot up. Did Kasey just curse? "She scared of you, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and Peter!"

**Okay I'm sorry about how long it's been and this sorry excuse of a chapter. But ask any writer! It is incredibly hard to go from angst to everything is happy and cheery. So I did it the only way I could think of, by putting more problem into the story! So as always, review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Gotta Get You Back

APOV

After countless hours of waiting out in the halls, Bella's _female _doctor came out of Bella's room.

Ever since Kasey's observation Carlisle called one of the female doctors to run tests on Bella. I think her name is Cheyenne or something.

"Bella is mentally disturbed Carlisle." I heard her mumble to him. "She is absolutely terrified. It took a lot of comforting and coaxing for her to actually touch her hands."

"What do you suggest?" Esme asked.

"Lots of rest, professional help, and not a whole lot of contact with males." Cheyenne says.

"Wait does this mean I wont be able to see my daughter?" Charlie demanded.

"Honestly, I really don't know. Maybe in a few more weeks. Other than that, I'm sorry. Esme, you and your daughters can see her if you'd like." she shot Charlie an apologetic look. Esme nodded.

"Alice, Rose, Charlotte, Jane, Kasey. Did you want to go in?" she asked.

"Yes please." we all nodded.

"Wait what about us?" Edward asked. I closed my eyes and sighed. Edward's gonna throw a major fit. I walked up to him.

"Bella isn't…stable around the male gender. It's going to take weeks for her to be able to stay in the same room as you." I was just winging it, I don't know if this was true. However, much to my surprise, Edward sighed and nodded.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked into Bella's room. She was propped up against the pillows and looking at the TV.

"Bella?" Cheyenne greeted. Bella looked up at us in confusion. She looked at Cheyenne expecting an explanation. So was I. "Yeah um, Bella has lost a little bit of her memory."

BPOV

I was watching Jersey Shore, not really paying attention.

"Bella?" it was Cheyenne. She was with six girls that I didn't recognize. But there _was _something familiar about them. I looked at Cheyenne demanding an explanation. So did the girls. She murmured something to them all quietly. Then she turned to me. "Bella, these are your friends. This is Esme, Alice, Rose, Jane, Charlotte, and Kasey." I raised my eyebrows. I didn't have friends…did I? I couldn't remember anything.

All I could remember is my name, my age, where I am, and that I was attacked and raped along with many other girls.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the blond girl ask. She was really pretty, but her words affected me. I glared at her.

"Oh, yeah, um. She can't talk." Cheyenne bit her lip.

"At all." the shortest one squeaked.

"Well, she can pronounce simple words." Cheyenne said. "Like, oh here! What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Where are you?"

"Forks." I said.

"Can you say a full sentence?" the girl with mousy hair asked.

"Who are you? Why?" I asked. They turned to Cheyenne.

"She means why are you here?" Cheyenne translated.

"Bella we're your friends." The woman with caramel colored hair said gently.

"No friends." I shook my head.

"Yes you do Bella." the other blond said. "And you have a boyfriend, and a family, and a godson, and a daughter." the girl brought the youngest girl in front of her.

"It's me mom, Kasey. You adopted me." the auburn hair girl sat next to me. I shook my head.

"24. Kids, 26." I said. They turned to Cheyenne again.

"She means that she's only 24. She thinks she wants kids at 26."

There was a noise outside suddenly.

"Don't go in there!" The door to my room burst open and a man with russet skin and long black hair came in the room and sat next to the auburn haired girl.

His big frame frightened me. He was going to hurt me. I know he is. Suddenly, I began to fall through the bed.

I was in a brightly lit hall. A man with blond hair was dragging me by my own hair. Some how, I knew his name was James.

He threw me in a dark room on top of bed. I quickly scrambled off of it and glared at him.

"Get on the bed Bella!" he shouted at me and leapt for me. He grabbed me and threw me in the bed getting on top of me. He tried to grab my hand but I spat in his face.

"You little-" he tried to punch me but I moved just in time causing him to punch the mattress.

"Stop moving!" he shouted at me grabbing a bottle out of no where. He smashed it against the right side of my face. I started screaming in agony as the jagged glass took place in my skin. He then preceded to rip my clothes off of me. I began to scream in pain and agony.

"Bella!" a voice said soothingly. It was Cheyenne. I opened my eyes willing myself to come back to reality. Cheyenne was holding my hands and everyone was gone. The words bubbled to my lips.

"James. Rape. Me." I gasped.

"It's okay Bella. Breathe. He isn't here." she said. Two faces flashed in my head. They were different and I strived to remember their names.

"Want." I said.

"What do you want Bella? Hm?" She pushed my hair back

I remembered their names. "Mary. Joey."

About thirty minutes later the two blonds came in holding two babies.

"You wanted to hold them." they asked.

"Please." I smiled. They place them both in my arms. Both of them looked at me. Joey's eyes slid close and his mouth stretched into a small O and he fell asleep. Mary, though, she looked at me, her eyes full of recognition. Then he mouth broke into a toothless smile. I laughed a little.

I spent maybe an hour with them when they had to go.

Everyday, Mary and Joey visited me and so did the girls. But I couldn't remember their names at all. Eventually a week passed by and Cheyenne seemed to be getting more distressed. Maybe it was because I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, convinced that James was attacking me.

EPOV

It's been a week and the farthest we've gotten with Bella is her spending time with Joey and Mary.

Finally though, Cheyenne called us at home saying that we needed to talk.

We drove to the hospital and followed Cheyenne to her office.

"Listen," she said folding her hands. "I've grown very attached to Bella. But by now, she is supposed to be stable when having at least one male in the room. She _should've _recalled some of her memories. She _should've_ been able to form some type of sophisticated sentences. But she's not."

My heart dropped. "What does that mean?" I asked my voice wobbly.

Cheyenne sighed. "It means that if Bella doesn't make any type of progress in the next two weeks, we're going to have to send her to a special hospital. It's very secluded, and family and friends rarely visit."

I paled. "That isn't good." I said.

"No not at all. If anything, Bella would probably go crazy. So we really need to put all of our focus on Bella. We need to get her back." Cheyenne said.


	24. Chapter 24: Overwhelmed

BPOV

I was lying in bed when the door opened. The girl who had claimed to be my daughter came in smiling a little at me.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." I said.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded. "Thanks." she sat next to me. "I'm Kasey, by the way."

"Daughter." I said and she nodded her eyes brightening a little.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay." I said. Her phone rang and she picked it up. She typed something quickly and sent the message.

"Sorry. It's my…um, friend." she blushed. I rose an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, she turned an even brighter red.

"Kinda. He likes me, I like him. We don't have the courage to ask each other out. That sorta thing." I nodded.

"Picture?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." she held out her phone. It was a picture of a boy with sandy brown hair, bright grey eyes, a nice tan, and a small smile.

"Handsome." I said.

"Yeah, he is. I went out to lunch with him yesterday. Of course, Edward tagged along." she rolled her eyes. "Oh! Edward is…well our friend." she said thinking about it. I nodded.

Pretty much after that Kasey would visit me everyday. She would bring me news and we would gossip about the boy she likes(I learned his name was Justin). However, every day I saw her, I could never seem to remember her name.

On the fourth day she came she sighed when she introduced herself. I could tell that it was hard on her, she never said anything-she's to kind for that- but I could see it.

"Sorry. Hurting you." I apologized. She looked alarmed then.

"What? Oh no, Bella. It isn't you. I'm just not used to this, honest." I sighed and nodded. There was a knock at the door and Cheyenne peeked in.

"Hi. How's it going?" she asked.

"Good." Kasey smiled.

"So Bella, it's time to check on how you're coming along with talking." I sighed. I take these everyday. I basically say what I can.

"Hi. How are you? My name is Bella, what is yours?" I said.

"Good Bella. Very good. Go on." she urged. I opened my mouth right when the door banged open. It was two girls, and a man. I flinched away from the man.

They've been working on that too. I can now stay in a room with a man without freaking out. I just flinch.

Anyway, something about these people made Cheyenne angry. She spun towards them, her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted.

"We're here to collect Bella." one of the ladies sneered. I felt Kasey grab my arm and Cheyenne walked in front of me.

"You said we had two weeks." she said.

The man spoke. "We got a call saying that Bella's case was more severe then we thought. She needs immediate attention."

"You're not taking her." Cheyenne said standing taller.

The other lady sighed. "I was afraid of that." the man grabbed Cheyenne and the two ladies grabbed me.

"NO!" Kasey tried to hold onto me, but they pried her off easily. I screamed and thrashed around. The put me on a stretcher and bound me to it.

"Help me!" I screamed.

"Bella?" People I had never seen before came rushing over trying to help me. There was a bronze haired boy who looked furious.

"What are you doing?" he roared. "Get your hands off of her!" Even with all these people fighting for me, the people taking me away were still managing to get further away.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm sorry! Please! I'll be good! Please! I'm sorry I was bad! I'll be good! I promise!" I thrashed around but they seemed to ignore my pleas. I looked back and saw a man with dark curly hair and brown eyes.

Charlie. That was his name. Charlie…dad. _Dad._ Dad!

"Daddy! Help me! Please!" I cried.

"Bella!" he tried to run to me, but the big guy held him back.

They put me in a big truck and began to drive away.

"Please!" I cried. "Whatever I did I'm sorry! I'll be better! I'll try and remember!"

I saw one of the ladies pull out a shot. I squirmed.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered. She looked at me sadly and made my arm stay still.

"I'm sorry Bella." she whispered and plunged it into my arm.

I woke up a little later on a bus. My hands were cuffed and my feet were bound together. My head was against the window. I looked around to see that I wasn't the only one on the bus. There were a few others in hand cuffs two, but that was about it.

The bus jerked to a stop and I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see a girl with long black hair trying to help me up. I remembered that she was the one that put the shot in my arm.

"Come on Bella. We're here." she said softly.

"Where is here?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She just made me stand up and get out of the bus.

When I got out the first thing I noticed was a building surrounded by trees. The girl didn't let me see anything else, she pushed me inside the building and tugged me over to a room. She put me in the room and came in too.

The room was plain. There was a white bed, two small holes in the wall, and a closet. I sat on the bed and the girl sat next to me.

"Bella, can you speak?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"My name is Tia. I'm going to be your counselor." she said softly.

"Why am I here?" I asked

"Because you're mentally ill Bella." she said slowly.

"But I'm fine." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Then are you aware that you have a boyfriend? A daughter? A whole family?" she asked and I nodded.

"Really? Can you tell me their names?" I sighed and my tears brimmed over.

"I'm trying to be better." I whispered. "How long will I be here?" I asked after a couple seconds passed.

"As long as it takes to get you better." she answered truthfully.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. Everyone is different. Usually in your case it takes a little over a year, maybe two." I put my head in my hands as grief washed over me and began to pull be under.

"I'm sorry. I'll come at a better time." she sighed and I heard her leave the room.

I might be here for years? What if I never get better? I might never see Kasey again. I would never see her blush when we gossip about that boy she likes. I might never see those to babies, Mary, and Joey again.

I felt myself fall to the hard floor as I curled into a ball and shook with sobs.

The wave of grief and pain swept over me. I did not resurface.

**So sad. Poor Bella. Can barely remember her own family, and now she's stuck in a nuthouse in the forest. Please hear me out when I say this is going to be a pretty bumpy ride. Just stick with me, I know what I'm doing…sort of.**


	25. Chapter 25: Hallalujah!

**Alright, who's a bad author? That's right, I am! Go on give me a few 'boos', I deserve it! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry!**

_**Month One-Week Two**_

I laid in my bed staring at the wall. My hand was holding the handle of the pan that I kept under my pillow. I could hear them talking outside my door.

"_What do we do Tia? Everyone is scared to go into her room!"_

"_I really don't know why they're scared-"_

"_She hit me over the head with a sauce pan!"_

I almost smiled. It was true. On my third night here I got tired of Tia and the head counselor Benjamin checking on me so I snuck down to the kitchen and stole a sauce pan.

Benjamin had come in to deliver my food to me(see I was a level one. In this nuthouse, level ones can't go to the cafeteria. They need their food delivered) and I knocked him over the head with a sauce pan. Not very hard of course, but hard enough to create a lump on his head. He did need help getting out of my room after that though. And then suddenly, everyone was scared of me. No one had the guts to come in my room and take the pan away.

That's when my door swung open and I looked up startled. In the doorway was a man with long black hair and sparkly green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with the number two stitched onto the shoulder of his shirt.

Regardless, I attacked him with my pan.

However, he grabbed my wrist when I swung at him and twisted it causing the pan to fall out of it.

"Listen, I don't care why you're here, but you need to knock this little stunt the hell off. Just because you're in pain doesn't mean the rest of us have to be." he snarled. He let go of my wrist, picked up the pan and swung the door closed. I watched him through my window as he left.

A little while later Tia came in hesitating a little.

"Hey Bella. Sorry about Damon, he's kind of a grouch." she smiled softly then sighed. "Okay, I know that you're not going to talk to me this time, but-" I cut her off.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked pleasantly surprised but nodded eagerly.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I whispered a stray tear falling down my face. She was silent. "Do you know how it feels? How it feels to not know yourself? To feel alone?"

"No Bella, I don't. But maybe you can help me understand. And we can help you feel full again." Tia touched my hand. I nodded and for the first time in a long time, I spoke out.

I told her about Kasey, and what I could remember about my dad. I told her everything I remembered.

At the end of our little session she grinned at me.

"Bella!" she sang. "Now you have been promoted to level 2!"

She grabbed my arm and led me into an elevator. She pressed the button two, and my stomach gave a lurch as it carried us up and stopped.

She showed me to a room in the middle of the hall and I discovered that it was slightly larger than the one I had downstairs. The closet was filled with the same exact shirts that man wore when he took my pan.

I took one out and slipped it on. I heard Tia knock on my door hesitantly.

"Come in." I called. She opened the door and smiled hugely.

"It's lunch you know. You can come." she offered. I nodded and followed her to the elevator.

When we finally got to the bottom level, Tia led me to a pair of double doors.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the cafeteria was a swirl of colors. Then, I realized that a few people were staring at me. Both cautiously and curiously.

I got my food and followed Tia as she lead me to a table with four people. There was a girl in a purple shirt with dark hair that covered her face. She wasn't talking, but she was huddled in a small ball, and staring at her food.

Then there were two boys across from her, both wearing yellow shirts. The tallest was a red head, and the other had a mop of shaggy brown hair.

And next to the girl in the purple was a boy in blue. He had intense hazel eyes and clean cut blonde hair. He was staring at the girl sadly, and seemed to be ushering her to eat.

"You should eat." he tried, but she just shook her head. "Please Sara. For me." reluctantly, the girl opened her mouth to take a bite of her chocolate pudding.

"Hello everyone. How are you today?" Tia asked brightly. The red head smiled at her.

"Hello Tia. The doctors told me that I'm almost stable enough to go back home. So I'm pretty good." he grinned.

"That's wonderful news Brian." Tia squealed as the other boy clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh! Bella this is Brian, Tyler, Sara, and Jason." she pointed to the red head, then the brunette, then to the girl, and finally the blonde.

They all gave me sad, uneasy smiles as if thinking _'great. The crazy girl with a pan.' _

I just ignored the look and sat down next to Tyler. I began to eat my salad slowly as Tia began to babble away.

"So why don't we just say what brought us here today?" Tia smiled and gestured for Brian to go first.

"Oh, um, I was abused as a kid." he admitted looking down. Tia smiled sadly and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Then, she gestured for Tyler to go.

"." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, can you say that a little more slowly?" Tia asked gently.

"I saw my little brother get murdered." he muttered. Tia winced at that, but gave him a pat on the back and gestured for me to go.

"I-uh, I-" I was spared by saying anything when a voice interrupted.

"-repeatedly beaten people with a pan. Yeah. We know." my head snapped up to see a pair of green eyes. They looked strangely familiar, causing me to strain and think back to where I saw sparkly green eyes before.

I heard a deep laugh echo throughout my head, a crooked smile, the sparkly green eyes, and the strangest hair color-I gasped as my mind seemed to snap back.

I blinked a couple times and realized that they were all staring at me…well, except for Sara.

"Bella are you okay?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, um, I was just trying to remember, my-my family I think." I excused myself. "I'm-I'm sorry. I'm not hungry anymore." I said standing up, and running away. When I got into the hall I slid down the wall, and put my head in my hands as my headache grew more prominent.

I saw a bright white light as memories flashed across my vision like a home movie. There were unfamiliar people and me-smiling like I was actually happy. Then there were the bad parts. A man smashing a glass bottle across my face as he began to rape me. Then all of a sudden, I could feel him on me. I let out a scream and began to fight him off. I felt his hands close around my wrists as I tried to hit him.

"Bella." he whispered in my ear as I began to scream. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Come back."

My vision began to come back and I saw people crowding around me. The one person that stuck out though was Sara, who looked tearful.

I began to gasp, still in shock from my breakdown as I felt something pinch me. Suddenly, my eyes began to droop slowly.

And everything began to fade.

My eyes snapped open. I was laying down on my bed, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I looked around the room, as I remembered what had happened.

I tried to remember why I had been so happy in those memories, but I just couldn't. I began to pace around the room as I tried to gather the people's faces and names but they wouldn't come. So I just sat down against my bed and began to cry into my hands.

Sooner or later the door opened and that sparkly green eyed guy, Damon, stepped in.

"Hey." he said softly. "How ya doin'?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked in a voice, thick with tears.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Do you want the scientific reason or do you just want me to comfort you?" he asked smirking slightly.

I let out a strangled sob that sounded a bit like a laugh. He smiled a bit and gave me a pat on the knee.

"You'll get better." he promised.

"How long have you been here?" I asked causing him to hesitate.

"Well, every individual is different-" he started but I cut him off with a glance. "I've been here eight months." he sighed.

"Well that's comforting." I muttered causing him to laugh.

"But like I said, everyone's different. Brian's been here eleven months, Tyler's been here for ten months, Jason's been here for five months, Sara's-" he cut off.

"How long has Sara been here?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "Two years."

"Two years?" I asked my voice going up in octaves.

"She's has the most severe case anyone has ever seen. For months she would barely eat, or drink. She doesn't even talk. It was scary. Then, Jason came and she started coming to the cafeteria. It's sad, but it's progress." he sighed. "He makes her eat, and drink. And sometimes, when he's lucky she'll give out one-worded sentences."

"Why him?" I asked causing him to actually smile.

"They love each other. Well, Jason knows he does, but Sara's too deluded to notice any emotions she feels." he explained.

I smiled. "That's dedication. To wait for a person to become mentally stable till they can love you back." I felt a small stab of pain that struck in my head. "Ow!" I rubbed my head.

"You okay?" Damon asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I said shrugging his hand off my shoulder uncomfortably.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go." he said standing up. "Just, remember that you're never alone." he said.

"Okay." I nodded looking down.

"And Bella?" I looked up. "You just need motivation to get better. And you will. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26: Daddy's Little Girl

**Okay the setting of this chapter is a week after the earlier chapter. After Damon's little promise to Bella.**

EPOV

It was the first month with out Bella. And I felt like I was going to cave in at any moment.

Of course I went about my business like everything was okay, but the emptiness was still there.

Eventually I gave up. I stopped going to work, I lashed out at people who annoyed me, and I barely went to family dinners.

Nearly everyone had come to my apartment to make me do something. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jane, and Jasper have all tried to get me out of the house, but I didn't want to do anything until Bella was with me. Rosalie and Emmett thought were busy dealing with Mary who had apparently been kicking up a fuss.

But one day, Esme called me in a frantic voice.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked in a groggy voice. It was one in the morning after all.

"Kasey's missing. Is she with you?" Esme asked sounding close to tears. My eyes flew open and I sat straight up.

Bella's daughter, Kasey, had been staying with Esme and Carlisle. She seemed to be taking Bella's amnesia pretty well. She had been enrolled into school, and lived life one day at a time but I knew she was unhappy. Esme told me she would wake up screaming at night, and she rarely ever smiled anymore.

"No. I'll help look for her." I said getting up and pulling on pants.

"Thank you Edward." I heard her sigh and then hang up. I put on a fresh shirt, pulled on a jacket, ran out of the apartment, and took the stairs two at a time. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number to see if Esme contacted them.

"Hullo?" I heard her answer.

"Alice, it's Edward." I said jumping into my Volvo and spinning out of the parking lot. There was a silence.

"Well what the hell do you want?" she growled.

"Alice, Esme called. Kasey's missing." I said ignoring her.

"Oh my god. We'll come help. Jasper get up." she hung up.

I drove around town stopping at the hospital, at the art store, the music store, the book store, and the park. Finally I stopped at her school.

_And there she was. Dark auburn hair, bright blue eyes. She was wearing pajama pants, a bulky winter jacket, and a small traveling bag. _

I parked the car and got out. I walked up the stairs and sat down next to her but she didn't look at me.

"What are you doing here Kasey?" I sighed.

She was quiet for a minute, but then she answered in a shaky voice.

"I was going to the bus station." she said. "But I ended up here."

I looked at her with a burning curiosity. "Why were you going to the bus station?"

"I was leaving. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was going to check myself into the same nut house as mom." she whispered.

"That's not the only reason you were leaving." I said causing her to bow her head in shame.

"It's my birthday today." she admitted.

"Okay. Happy birthday." I smiled hoping she would at least smile a little.

"But that's the thing Edward." she looked up at me her eyes full of tears. "It's not."

And then surprisingly, she hugged me. Burying her head into my chest. I wound my arms around her though.

"They don't love me Edward." she cried. 

_They? _I thought.

"If they loved me they wouldn't have left me." she sobbed. I felt the comprehension dawn on me. She was talking a bout Bella and her biological mother. "They aren't here for me."

When I spoke my voice was thick and I was highly aware of the tears of sympathy I felt for the poor girl.

"They do Kasey. They do love you." I whispered. "It wasn't their choice to leave."

"But why didn't they fight?" she asked looking up at me.

"Something's are just too hard to fight." I sighed looking up.

Kasey was silent for such a long time that I actually thought she fell asleep until she pulled away from me. She wiped her blotchy cheeks.

"Do you promise me you'll fight?" she asked. "And smile a lot more?" she stood up, I stood up to.

"Fight what?" I asked dusting my jeans off.

"The depression. The sadness." she said. I was silent for a moment. She didn't wait for me to answer though. Instead, she walked to my car got in and looked at me expectantly. I walked forward and got into the car right when it began to rain.

The drive home was quite long since I decided to play it on the safe side. The road was pretty slippery. After five minutes though, Kasey's head lolled to the side, signaling the fact that she was asleep. I thought over her question. It would be hard, no doubt, but I still didn't know if I could do it.

When we finally got back to Carlisle and Esme's house, I picked Kasey up and she immediately shifted to a more comfortable position. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, and Jane ran out of the house. They were about to freak out about Kasey when I spoke.

"She's okay. She's just sleeping." I inform them.

We put Kasey back to bed and we all go down stairs.

"It's so good to see you out of the house Edward." Esme smiled warmly.

"Screw that. Where the hell was Kasey and why was she there in the first place?" Rosalie nearly growled.

"She was going to go live with Bella." I sighed as they all gasped. "She was on her way to the bus station, but she got lost and ended up at the school."

"Why?" Alice asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Did we do something wrong?" Esme asked in a garbled, hurt voice.

"No. She felt like Bella didn't love her because she left and isn't here for her birthday." I explained tiredly.

"Oh the poor baby." Esme sighed. "I didn't know it was her birthday."

"No one did Esme.'' Carlisle said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, sweetheart, I know that face. What are you planning?" Jasper asked making me turn just in time to see the familiar sparkle of mischief in Alice's eyes, the small curve of a devious smile on her lips.

"Okay, quiet, quiet. She's coming down the stairs!" Alice hushed us all. As soon as Kasey was in front of the stairs an uproar was immediately formed.

"SURPRISE!" we all screamed, started the poppers, and blew on the horns. Kasey let out a small shriek of surprise, and her hands flew to her mouth as she took in the house.

There were bright purple, light blue streamers, and balloons everywhere. There were Happy Birthday signs everywhere, and Emmett was holding a huge lavender cake.

It was all of us. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Joey, Jane, Charlie, Leah, Jake, Ben, Angela, me, and Kasey's friend, Justin.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We're celebrating your birthday silly." Alice giggled as Jasper hopped forward. He spun around so his back was to Kasey.

"Hop on little missy, and lets go open us some presents!" he said his southern accent slipping out. Giggling Kasey wound her arms around Jasper's neck and hopped on his back piggyback style.

We all went into the kitchen, Jasper setting Kasey down in a chair. The table was littered with presents in all shapes and sizes.

"Which one do I open first?" Kasey asked.

"None of these actually." Alice smiled. "Not yet." she handed a small envelope to Kasey. Curiously, Kasey opened it.

"Read it out loud." Alice instructed.

Clearing her throat, Kasey began to read.

"My dearest daughter," Kasey gasped, but read on still. "It's me. Bella. I'm doing better if you were wondering. The first few weeks however I attacked the people that came into my room with a pan. It was pretty fun. Anyway, I've met a few people. Tia, Tyler, Brian, Damon, Jason, and Sara. They're all pretty nice. Tia is actually writing this letter because the people in charge don't let Level 2's use paper. It's a bit ridiculous. So far, I've become pretty close with Damon. He's one of my best friends. He helped me out of my depression by telling me I need a motivation to get out of this place. And you, my daughter, are my motivation. Love always, Bella." Kasey folded up the letter smiling slightly with tears in her eyes.

After several more presents everyone began to socialize and catch up. While I was talking to Jake though, I saw Justin and Kasey walk out onto the balcony together alone.

I stood by the screen door as they talked. They talked about simple stuff when suddenly, Justin leaned in and kissed Kasey. I was about to walk out onto the balcony when I stopped myself.

_Let them have their moment. _I said to myself as I walked away. A few seconds later they walked back inside and I walked up to Kasey.

"I will, if you do too." I said quietly to her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Fight against the sadness." I said earning a smile and a hug from my little girl.


	27. Chapter 27: All Of These Stories

**Let's just admit it. I am a horrible person. For so long I would just stare at this document with a BLANK MIND! But then I re-read my story and the comments and got all of a sudden motivated. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get my s**t together.**

BPOV-Month Three

It has been three months since Damon promised me that I would find my inspiration. And I actually did. It was my daughter Kasey. I needed to get better quickly so I could see her again.

Anyway, I had been making some slight progress and no one made a big deal of my breakdown. In fact, it was usual for people to have a mental breakdowns.

I had been attending sessions with Damon and in a way they're working, but whenever I seem to remember something, my mind seems to snap back.

It's just so unfair. I want to get out of here, but I know I need to get better for Kasey's sake. And ever since my break down I even managed to move up to level three which meant I only had 2 levels to go!

I can talk to Kasey more often now. I talk with her over the phone sometimes. I even managed to remember my dad's name. I remember a lot about him. His smile. How his police chief jacket smells after a rainy day. It's these small things that make me motivated to go on.

But the sad thing is. Today is my first day as a level 3. According to Tia this should be considered 'progress' but I see it was useless crap taking way too long.

Anyway, I still don't know what I get to do and what I don't get to do. Tia said she'd explain when I get to my room. Well, I took a miniature tour of my room. There's a desk beside my bed with a lamp and a drawer full of personal items. And then there's a closet full of pink clothing and a number 3 stitched to the sleeve. That's what is sucky about this place. One of the many things. Every level has a different colored clothes. 1 is purple, 2 is blue, 3 is pink, 4 is light green, and 5 is yellow.

I slid into my new breast cancer awareness clothes and sat and my bed, waiting for Tia.

She came into my room all smiles. "Hey Bella, can you come with me?"

I followed her feeling confused. She led me into a room, sat me down on a couch and set a water in front of me on a coffee table.

"What am I doing here?" I asked Tia looking around. Tia just smiled at me.

Then the door opened revealing Kasey.

I stood up and we just stared at each other. What do I say? What do I do? I knew then. I walked forward in three strides and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you baby." I whispered my tears falling down my face. I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"I've missed you too mom." she cried. "So much."

When we finally sat down she refused to sit anywhere other than next to me.

She set a small Tupperware down in front of us.

"It's lasagna. Grandpa said it's your favorite." Kasey explained wiping at her face.

We talked a bit. Apparently my friend Edward (still couldn't remember him) had been taking care of Kasey while I'm stuck in this God forsaken place. She brought a couple photos too. There was a picture of her and her boyfriend (they were so cute) a picture of two babies, Mary and Joey (Kasey says that their moms think they're gonna get together when they're older. I couldn't help but point out the coincidence there) and the last photo was of the entire family. She pointed out all the people.

There was Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Joey, Mary, Edward, and Charlie. Then of course there were the couple of friends I had apparently named Jacob, Leah, Peter, Charlotte, Jane, Angela, and Ben.

"Big family." I mused.

Kasey laughed. "The only way we know how to do it."

"Kasey I'm sorry but your hour is up. You have to go now." Tia said looking thoroughly upset about this.

Kasey let me keep the pictures, and after one last hug goodbye, my daughter left.

Needless to say I cried really hard that night. Damon comforted me.

Later on the next day at lunch, I ate with Damon.

"So, why are you here Damon? I've known you for a while but I don't know much about you." I said putting my pudding in my mouth.

Damon just stared at me. "Alright. Well I came from a very…different family." he pushed his food away from himself and took a deep breath. "It was very normal for the guys of the family to treat the women like crap."

I balked. Well that's new.

"But I hated it Bella. I was the youngest of three brothers. I hated seeing my mother cry. I hated seeing my dad hit my mom. It tore me apart. And my brothers were just as bad to their wives. And the worst part of it all is that all these women were the sweetest ladies on earth. Why would they possibly want to be with some asshole like that? But when I turned eighteen I found out. Even though I resisted having a girlfriend for eighteen years in fear that I would become a monster, I fell in love." he smiled slightly but he looked broken. He took a picture out of his breast pocket and handed me the picture. It was a woman. She had unmanageable, frizzy red hair and freckles all over the place. But she was stunningly beautiful. Not the type of beauty that you immediately notice. You had to look deeper. You had to see the light and life in her eyes, the laughter and happiness in her smile.

Damon continued his story. "She heard stories about my family, but it was like she didn't care. I loved it. She was so ferocious, and stubborn, and brave-a lot like you. When she came over to my house, she would fight with my dad when he would be rude to my dad. Then one day he slapped her. And I just-I-I don't know what happened-everything just-" he took a deep breath and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I blew up. I took Amy home and that's when she told me she's pregnant. I drove away when she went inside her home. I couldn't-no I wouldn't let him hurt my family. That was the night I ran away from home. That was also the night the bastard killed my mom."

I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth in shock. I was just so enveloped in the story. "Damon I'm sorry! You don't have to-"

He cut across me. "I have to! I need to!" he took another deep breath. "When I found out I lost it again. This time there was no stopping me. I found a gun and I-I shot him Bella." his voice was so broken that it took all of me not to launch myself at him and hug him until he didn't feel any pain.

"It didn't stop there though. When he was dead I killed my older brothers. I didn't want them to hurt those girls more than they already had. But I got reported. I became catatonic, so they sent me here." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He smiled at me. "Amy gave birth two months ago. His name is Cedric Axel."

When he saw my expression he laughed. "I know. My Amy is a weird one." he smiled faintly at the picture of her. "She said she'll wait for me. Even if I come home slightly crazy." he laughed.

Something stabbed in the back of my head and I winced. This didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"Is it the memories again?" he asked wide eyed. He knows what this usually does to me. "Come on Bell. Don't fight it."

Sweat began to form on my forehead as I strained not to fight against the stabbing pain that echoed around my head. "If I had any control I wouldn't fight it." I said through my teeth. "It's out of my hands Damon."

"No it's not. Come on Bell! You're strong. You are!" he held my head in his hands forcing me to look at him. "Bella, look at me. Don't go anywhere. I got you. Kasey's got you."

At the sound of her name I fought against it. I don't wan to go into the darkness.

I collapsed on top of the table and relaxed. Taking deep breaths.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Benjamin's voice was frantic.

"Yeah…just…give me a second." I panted.

"Alright. Well someone is upstairs in your room waiting for you." Benjamin helped me up and escorted me to my room.

My visitor was completely unexpected.

Ever since I came here she wasn't staring at the floor, or Jason. She actually watched as I walked into my room.

"Sara?" I asked. I didn't expect her to talk to me. I shivered under her stare. It was intense. But she remained silence. "Listen, we both know that you don't talk, so there really is no reason for you to be here-"

"You're the only one who understands me. The only one I can talk to." her voice was hoarse, and broken. But it wasn't young. The only thing that really came to mind was Ally Sheedy when she was in the Breakfast Club.

"Sara. Sara you talked." I blurted in shock. She didn't smile.

"I can talk. But I don't like to." she whispered. "I want to tell you my story."

And so she did. And I listened intently. She was in the perfect world. She had two parents that were madly in love with each other, and a younger brother. But then one day all that shattered. When she was fifteen, her and her friends decided to go to a club. Her fake ID wasn't needed. The bouncer saw her as a pretty girl and let her right in. It was there that she met someone she knew that she wanted.

He had slightly long blonde hair. But he was involved into some bad stuff with his brother. His name was Caius and his brother's name was Aro. She started seeing Caius outside of school and her family. She always tried to persuade Caius to leave his brother's sick organization. Eventually, she had trusted him enough, and gave him the most precious gift she could give a person. Her virginity.

After one passionate night full of love, Caius agreed and they were going to run away. But when Aro found out, he slaughtered Sara's entire family, telling Caius that one of their workers had gone rogue and killed Sara and her family. After Aro killed Sara's family, he abducted her and transferred her to some house in New York. Caius had become cold and cruel after that. He slept around and did drugs, but about two years later he found out what his brother did. He felt suck depression and sorrow that he put a gun in his mouth.

Because he did this, Aro took out his anger and aggression on Sara. No mercy. She had to deal with the guilt of Caius's death, and abuse from Aro and his cult for three more years until she finally decided to do something about it.

She actually managed to dislodge a brick from one of the walls of her cells and threw it at the guards. I had to be in awe at her strength and bravery. She managed to escape a 3 story building full of heavily armored men with only a brick. Damn.

But she had managed to put some very amazing distance between her and the house. She was homeless for a year until Benjamin found her. She had put up a huge fight, but Benjamin managed to get her into the institute.

She put up a huge fight but her walls broke down when Jason came walking through the cafeteria doors. She was stubborn and refused to be denied access to the cafeteria after Jason was granted access to walk through those double doors.

She told me that Jason had reminded her of Caius. The goodness, the light in his eyes. It was like she had fallen back in love with him.

"You are judging me." she sighed. "I can see it in your eyes. You think Jason is too good for me. That it is wrong for me to love him because of Caius. But I do not love him just because of Caius. They are so similar but so different. While Caius was weak, Jason is strong. Jason is more serious whereas Caius joked about everything. Caius's bond to me was weak at first but only strengthened when I gave myself to him. Jason has never wavered in his connection to me."

She looked up at me and I smiled softly at her. "Thank you Sara."

She nodded, got up and left.

That night, I had a nightmare. And Sara's somewhat lifeless voice seemed to narrate my dream.

I was on the floor in a bricked cell, but the door was open. I held nothing but a brick in my hand. My clothes were in tatters, and I was crawling, leaving a trace of blood.

"_I do not know I did it. Beaten as I was, it seemed like it was a miracle. I know that I have an angel watching over me. I like to think that it is Caius, or my parents."_

There was a man suddenly watching me sadly. Tears in his eyes.

My angel.

He held out his hand.

"Just take my hand Bella. Please." his voice was soothing and familiar. I wanted so badly to take hold of his hand and never let it go.

"_Sara?"_

Two men were behind me now. Advancing.

"_What exactly was this organization called? That you were trapped in?"_

The men stood in front of me, and my angel faded into little wisps of air. One was rugged looking, like he had spent years staying out of prison. He stared at me with a familiar hunger that scared me.

"_The organization?"_

The next man was tall, and scary looking with flowing black hair. He stared at me with a small smile, as if he thought me trying to escape was cute.

The name of the organization was eerie, especially in Sara's voice. It was too familiar, and it gave me chills.

"_They called in the S.S.S. Organization Secret Sex Slaves."_

**I know that's pretty crappy of me to end it right there, but I promise I'll be updating more often. SO review even though I probably don't deserve it.**


	28. Chapter 28: My Little Insane Asylum

BPOV-Month Six

I can not believe it. I had it right in my hands. It was right within my reach, but I blew it. I was at level five, and they said that if I had kept up the good work then I would get to go home. But I snapped…in a way. This is what happened.

**Last Night…**

I sat down across from Sara.

"Hey Sara." I smiled politely. Instead of ignoring me like she did for awhile after she told me her story, she looked up at me, nodded, and continued to stare at her food in silence.

It was silent and Jason stared at Sara with a small smile.

"Sara? Honey can you talk to me?" Jason asked hopefully.

Sara looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. She looked at Jason and her eyes seemed to light up a little. She unwound her arms from her legs and she reached out for her spork.

We all gave her some time and when she was done playing with her peas she pushed her plate towards Jason. He looked at what she had done and he grinned.

"I love you too." he whispered but I could still hear it.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked me. Poor guy. Brian had been let go on my third week, but Tyler was too unstable to do anything besides stay in his bright yellow clothes.

I shrugged and smiled a little. "Nothing." I sighed and dug into my mashed potatoes. "Hey has anyone seen Damon?" I asked suddenly aware that he wasn't in the cafeteria. Everyone besides Sara and Jason shrugged and muttered.

Tia touched my arm and whispered in my ear. I nodded, got up, and made my way to Damon's room. I opened the door to see Damon laying face down on his bed.

"Go away." I heard his muffled reply to the door opening.

"Damon what's wrong? I asked taking a step into his room and locking the door.

He looked up at me and I was surprised to see tears running down his face. He glared at me.

"Bella, go away." he ordered.

"No." I refused. "Damon. What's wrong?"

He got up and walked up to me until we were face to face.

"Go away!" he shouted at me pointing out of his room.

"No." I said calmly. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me against the door roughly. I could tell the workers were going to come barging in to take Damon to a lower level so I gripped the door knob to keep it in place.

"Go away!" he screamed at me. I closed my eyes as fear and panic closed around my heart. He was still holding me against the door, and he was so close. I had to strive to not start hyperventilating.

But then Damon broke down. He began to sob and he let me go. He rested his head on my shoulder. I began to get over my shock and wrapped my arms around him.

"Damon. Shh, Damon. What's wrong?" I whispered. I let him go and we sat on the floor.

His head was in his hands. "Amy and Cedric got in a car accident."

I gasped and pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god. Are they okay?" I began to pray immediately that they were fine.

His response was slightly muffled by my shoulder but I still heard it. "Cedric will be fine. But-but it doesn't look to good for Amy." he whispered. I held him for awhile after that and I cried with him.

When we were done crying, we cleaned up our faces and went to dinner. I held his hand the entire way.

"She's gonna be okay Damon." I whispered rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. He nodded and we sat down.

"What's with you?" Jocelyn asked in a rude tone. I clenched my fists and let sucked in a deep breath. She was a newbie. She came here about two months and she had the worst attitude I have ever seen. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Nothing. It's not your business." Damon said evenly.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever. That's the last time I'll ever be nice to your ass."

"That's it." I growled standing up. Damon yanked m back down.

"It's fine Bella. She's _so _not worth it." he smiled at me, but I didn't calm me down.

"Why are you such a psychopathic jackass?" Jocelyn asked.

I lunged at her from across the table and tackled her to the floor.

**Present Day…**

When they finally managed to pry me off the crying bitch they tugged me away and asked why I did it. I had shrugged and told them I don't know. So after demoting me a level they put me in a 3 day room arrest. I still had access to everything but I couldn't leave my room. I even had a shower and toilet put in my room.

I tapped on the one way glass that I couldn't see through.

"Hello? Can I leave now?" I asked. When I got no response I huffed and pulled down the privacy curtain.

I walked around my room remembering what I've been doing. I've managed to remember most of my family members. In fact, Kasey wasn't the only one visiting me. My dad, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice have visited me. I just can't remember someone. It's weird. I know he's there, but I just can't remember who he is or what he is to me. I just know that he's a big part of my life.

I sighed and began to go through my drawers. Then I stopped. Next to all the pictures, and letters, and such, there was a CD case with a blue ribbon on it.

I picked it up and a card fell out of it. It read

_Bella,_

_Not sure if you remember me yet, but I made a little mix CD for you. _

_With Love,_

_Edward_

Edward. That's who I was missing. Now that I know the name I just need to know the significance. Was he my brother? Yeah. I-I think he was my brother. I shrugged and walked over to the CD player. I took the CD out of it's case and put it in, and pressed play.

The soft, sweet song of a piano began to play. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes. I remembered this. Clair De Lune.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and listened to it. But all I could think about was the name Edward.

A painful hit echoed throughout my head. Harder than any I had ever experienced. I opened my eyes and black spots danced across the room.

I laid against the hard tile of the floor and started breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temple to relieve the pain. Then darkness washed over me in a painful wave. I couldn't break above the water it seemed.

Flashbacks hit me with each wave of darkness that choked off my breathing.

A handsome man holding me while I laid in bed. The same man chasing me around throwing snow at me. The same man and I rolling around in leaves. The same man and…kissing.

"_Bella, I love you."_

"_I'll never let you go."_

"_You're my world Bella."_

"_You mean everything to me."_

_"I love your laugh, I love how you blush at every little thing. I love your selflessness. I love your forgiveness. I love your bizarre food cravings. I love how you brought my family together. I love how you make me feel. I love how you make me jealous when you only comment about Johnny Depp. I love how special you are to me and my family. I love everything about you and I wish that you could stay with me forever…but you can't. I will always love you Bella, my heart isn't gone, my heart hasn't dropped off the planet. My heart is with you." _

I knew that voice. No. I know that voice. I would go to the ends of the world to hear that voice. To see who that voice belongs to.

Edward. Edward. My Edward. My beautiful Edward.

My eyes snapped open just as the last of Clair De Lune was playing.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

**(You guys probably thought that was the end of the chapter. Pft. I would never do that to you. Oh and btw guys, if you listen to Clair De Lune while reading from when Bella puts the song on to this very author's note, it's a tear jerker…)**

I went on to listen to every song on the CD at least twice. Each song bringing a fresh wave of memories. But it wasn't as painful as it was all the other times. It was actually soothing. Refreshing even. And if you can imagine I flipped back through all my photos. There was even a picture of my Edward and Kasey.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called hoping that I would be able to leave now.

"Phone call. Line 6!" Benjamin informed me through the door. I wasn't disappointed. I was just hoping that this meant I would get to talk to my Edward.

I picked up the phone and pressed the number 6.

"Hello?" I answered.

"MOTHER?" Kasey shouted and I guess she heard that I'm under room arrest.

"She provoked me!" I defended myself. "I'm sorry Kasey."

She sighed. "It's alright mom, but seriously you really need to work on your anger, so you can get better and come home."

"I know. But I'll tell you what. When I'm no longer under room arrest, I'll work super duper hard to get better, okay?"

I heard her laugh. "I'm thirteen now remember. You're not supposed to use the words super duper."

I huffed. "Well maybe I want to." we both laughed and talked about other things, like school, sports, boys, and art. But eventually we ran out of things to talk about and she decided that she had to go.

"But I'll talk to you soon, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." and then I remembered and stopped her before she could hang up. "Wait! Kasey!"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"Um, nothing. Can you just…put Edward on the phone?" I asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Alright." her voice became faint. "Edward!"

"_Kasey? What's wrong?"_

I froze. It was his voice. It was faint but it was definitely his voice. My eyes started to tear up.

"She wants to talk to you."

The silence was nerve racking. But when he finally spoke I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey Edward." I smiled as the tears started to build in my eyes.

"It's so great to hear from you." more tears built up at the sound of relief in his voice. "I really miss you Bells."

"I miss you too Edward." we were both silent. "I got your CD."

"Really? Well-what did you think?" he urged sounding anxious and nervous.

I giggled. "I love it Edward. It really helped me." I sighed. "We danced to Clair De Lune right? At the dance we went to as juniors?"

He was silent and then I heard him let out a breath. "You remember?"

"Yes. Everything." I whispered. "I'm so sorry it took me so long."

Edward let out a very relieved laugh. "It's fine Bell." we both laughed a little and then we were silent. "I love you Bella."

I began to blink rapidly to try and keep the tears in. "I love you too."

"Listen Bella, can you just, can you try hard for me? To come home soon? For me?" he pleaded.

I closed my eyes and a traitor tear escaped. I wiped it away quickly.

"I will." I whispered.

"Alright, well I have to go. Don't go too crazy in there alright love?" he chuckled and I let out a giggle.

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too Bells." he hung up.

I set the phone down and crawled into bed. Then I cried my heart out. I sobbed endlessly telling no one that I wanted to go home. No one came in to sedate me. They probably knew why I was crying. They probably listened in on my conversation with Edward.

Nothing is private in my little insane asylum.


	29. Chapter 29: Big News

**Hi! Okay two things. 1) there is a very important author's note at the bottom so if you guys could read it after the chapter that would be great. 2) I have a poll on my profile, so if you guys could vote, I would love you forever!**

Alice POV

"Alice?" I heard the sweet voice of my Jasper coming through the bedroom door. "Alice, hun? What's wrong?"

I felt the bed sink by my sobbing body. I looked up from the pillow I was sobbing in to look at the beautiful face of my love.

"I-I-" I couldn't handle it. I just kept sobbing. "Everything's ruined!" I managed to sob out. I flopped back onto the pillow and sobbed harder than ever.

"What?" Jasper asked sounding exasperated. I took a few gulps of air and started to talk my voice hysterical.

"Bella's been gone for so long, we had to push the wedding back extensively, and…" I began to shake and Jasper put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hun, relax. Breathe. Why are you so hysterical all of a sudden?" he asked.

This was it. No turning back. I handed him what was clenched tight in my left hand.

He took one look at it and his eyes widened. "Alice? Alice? Oh my god."

I began to sob harder at the tone of his voice. I knew it. Now he didn't want to be with me.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "Please don't leave me."

"Alice. Look at me." I heard him say, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes. I felt his hands grab my head and he gently lifted it up so I could look in his eyes. "Mary Alice Cullen, I will never leave you."

That night, we didn't do anything but hold each other.

Jasper POV

I was going to be a father. Part of me was excited and the other part was scared shitless.

I let out a sigh and continued to shop for the groceries Alice sent me out for. I strolled through the dairy products and realized that I didn't know if we needed milk.

I took out my phone just as it began to ring. I smiled as I saw that it was Alice.

"Hey hun." I greeted. "I was just about to call. Do we need any mi-" she cut across me in a hoarse voice.

"Jasper." she whispered. "I got it."

"What?" I asked immediately on alert. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Jasper, I got my period." she whispered and I could tell she was heartbroken. I let the breath completely leave me and I couldn't speak.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"Alice, love, calm down. It's-it's fine. I don't think having a baby right now would be beneficial to us anyway." I lied.

"Okay. Just come home." she whispered hanging up.

Fighting back tears I walked to the baby isle and put the small Daddy's Little Monster onsie back on the shelf.

Emmett POV

I held Mary as she wailed at the top of her lungs, making me feel like a bad dad.

"Please Marry, stop crying!" I begged desperately bouncing up and down. Where the hell was Rose?

After several pukes, two bottles, and a couple rounds of Better, Faster, Stronger by Kanye West, Mary was finally asleep.

I sat on the couch and stared at the front door and waited for Rose to come home.

Finally she entered with several shopping bags. She stopped smiling when she saw me.

"You're still up?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes." I answered stiffly. "Did you have fun with Leah, and Angela?"

She nodded. "Yeah." we were silent. "Was Mary a handful?"

I nodded. "Yes. Not that you would know." I got up and took my tea into the kitchen. I heard her following me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she thundered with her hands on her hips.

I poured my tea down the drain and slammed the cup on the counter. "What I mean is, we are parents now. We can't afford to go off gallivanting with our friends!"

Rose glared at me. "Well I'm sorry if I just want to take a break sometimes!"

"Did you ever think that I would just like to go out with my friends? Hm Rose? How about me? What about my feelings?"

Rose POV

I glared at Emmett as he complained about his feelings.

"Where exactly are you going with this Emmett?" I demanded.

"You aren't fit to be a mother!" he shouted at me. I flinched like he had slapped me. "When you were off shopping for fun with your friends, did you even once think about me or Mary? Why the hell did we have a baby if you decided not to take care of it?"

In tears I ran out of the kitchen only to return with all of the shopping bags.

"What are you-" he started but was cut off by the three packages of diapers I threw at him. Then came the six bottles. Then the couple packages of formula I had bought. And then when I came to the last bag I flipped it over to show a gigantic pile of nothing but baby clothes.

I glared at Emmett who stared at the empty shopping bags in shock, as tears ran down my face.

"She is all ever think about." I said slowly and angrily. "Don't you ever doubt that."

With that I ran upstairs and flopped on the bed and began to sob. It wasn't long until Emmett joined me. He held me, and whispered how sorry he was and how much he loves me.

The next morning, nothing was wrong anymore.

Esme POV

I washed my face and felt Carlisle's arms snake around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I dabbed at my face with my towel and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm thinking about Bella…and Edward. And Kasey." I said. I heard Carlisle sigh. "You know Edward said that Bella remembers everything." I said running my hands through the water in the sink.

Carlisle unwrapped his arms from my waist and leaned against the wall.

"Actually Esme…" he said tentatively. "I'm not so sure Bella will fully recover."

I turned around to him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that Bella will be able to love Edward in return. With as much love as our boy deserves?" he asked seriously. I glared at my husband.

"Yes. Yes I do! Bella is a strong, independent woman. She'll pull through this." I said cursing the tears entering my eyes.

"As a doctor I have to disagree with you. With a level of scarring that prominent, I don't think that Bella will be able to get back on her feet." Carlisle argued. I whipped the towel on the ground in my anger.

Carlisle POV

I stared in shock at my wife's sudden burst of anger. "Then don't be a doctor damn it!" she shouted at me and covered her face with her hands. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest.

"Bella is just as much a part of this family as anybody." she said stubbornly and I nodded.

"I know Esme. I'm sorry." I kissed the top of her head and we laid in bed just holding each other. That morning Charlie came running into our room with a huge grin holding the phone.

"I have great news!"

Charlie POV

After the argument I overheard between Carlisle and Esme, I couldn't help but feel bad. I felt bad, and responsible for everything. I could've done something. I could've tried harder to get Renee to stay. Maybe then…maybe then not so many people would have suffered.

I rubbed my eyes as tears leaked out of them. Ha, damn allergies…okay I was crying. I couldn't help it. I missed my baby girl.

I lost her so many times that I just wanted her back.

But when I woke up that morning I got the best call of my life. I ran up the stairs-tripping a couple times-to Esme and Carlisle's room.

_I really need to get a place of my own. _I thought, but quickly brushed that thought to the side. There was bigger news.

Kasey POV

I walked on the beach hand in hand with Justin.

"So when does your mom get back?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I looked out to the sea and Justin tugged on my hand impatiently. "What Justin?" I snapped and he looked hurt.

"Well I'm sorry if I just want to spend a little time with my girlfriend." he retorted.

"Is that what I am?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "Like I didn't see you flirting with that Melanie girl."

He looked flabbergasted and then he turned red. "Well at least Melanie shows a little emotion! You're like a zombie! You're nothing like how you were when we met!"

I felt my own face turn red and tears formed in my eyes. He tried to wipe them away but I swatted at his hand. "Well in case you haven't noticed Justin, things have gotten just a little bit more complicated then they were when we met!"

"But why does that mean that we have to change?" he shouted at me.

"It's called growing up, and taking responsibility." I retorted tears still gushing hot down my cheeks.

"We're only thirteen for crying out loud!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"And I've experienced more than a seventy year old woman." I said coldly.

We were silent as we just glared at each other.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I sighed, and he nodded running a hand through his hair.

"I know. I hate it when we fight." he agreed. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant." I said. His head lifted up and his eyes met mine. He rolled his eyes. "You know what Kasey? It's whatever." he grabbed the necklace I had given him, broke it off from his neck and placed it in my hands. Next thing I knew he was walking away from me.

I glared at the ocean and then threw the necklace into the ocean. It took me only ten seconds to realize what I had done.

I kicked off my shoes and ran into the water. I spent a good five minutes searching for it, when it was washed into my hands by a rogue wave. I gripped it tight and walked back up the beach.

Edward was there waiting for me. He didn't question my dripping wet clothes. He just handed me his jacket and my shoes.

Edward POV

I didn't ask why Kasey was dripping wet. I knew I would've just gotten the cold shoulder or a snappy reply. Despite the fact that she was adopted, she was Bella's daughter.

I considered telling her what Charlie told me, but I figured that by the tears running down her cheeks, and the shivering that she had a hard day, and all she needed right now was some rest.

I would tell her in the morning.

When we arrived back at my apartment, she ran into the shower, and closed the door.

I figured that this needed some serious girl talk so I called my sister. When Alice appeared in the doorway, I was surprised that she wasn't looking as fabulous as always.

"You look like hell." I informed her making her snort.

"You're one to talk asshole." she sneered pushing passed me. Kasey came into the room with her hair dripping wet, a ratty t shirt, and a pair of sweats. She looked a little like Bella despite the difference in hair color and eye color. I decided that I would let the girls talk it out and went in my room and watched a couple of movies. An hour later, Alice knocked on my door.

"Hey, Kasey's sleeping on the couch. Thanks for calling me." she smiled. I nodded.

She walked with me as I put Kasey in her bed. I kissed her forehead and walked Alice to her car.

"I'm gonna kill that Justin kid." I let Alice know making her laugh. When she started to get in the car, I decided to tell her. "Hey Alice? Did dad call you yet?"

Bella POV-Month Seven

Alice visited me today. That was sort of depressing. I held her while she told me about her pregnancy scare, and after she was done crying, she made a face and commented on my wardrobe, which made me laugh.

What an Alice thing to do.

We talked about everything and I felt upset when she told me that Kasey and Justin broke up. I wish could be there for her.

I laid in bed afterwards falling asleep slowly when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled groggily.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Benjamin smiling softly at me. "Hey."

I smiled at him and sat up. "What's up Ben?"

He smiled. "I told you not to call me that." he reminded me and I shrugged. "Bella, you're free."

I stared at him for a minute incomprehensibly. "What?"

"You can leave Bella. You're going home." he smiled. I let out a scream of joy and gave him a hug. Then I shrunk away from him, not liking the physical touch. "You can go tell everyone after you change."

I nodded and he handed me a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. He left while I changed.

As I walked to the cafeteria it dawned on me what I was leaving. Not what, who. I was leaving my second family. Damon was still a nervous wreck considering Amy was still going through physical therapy, and Sara was just starting to talk in whispers to Jason. How could I just abandon them?

But as I entered the cafeteria, and my table saw what I was wearing they all smiled-Sara a little softer than everyone else.

"You're leaving?" Damon asked in a relieved-yet sad-tone. When I nodded he embraced me and I fought through the repulsion and hugged him back.

"Keep in touch." I ordered as he pulled away while wiping my tears away. He nodded, and I went on to hug Tia, who was also crying. I shook hands with Brian, and Jason, and shared a tentative smile with Jocelyn. I looked at Sara and she waved in a small goodbye fashion.

Benjamin walked me to the bus but before I could get on he handed me a small bag full of my items and he handed me a bottle full of small tablets.

"Anxiety pills. Take them twice a day until your family decides that you're stable enough." he ordered wrapping my fingers around the bottle. I nodded and with one very brief hug, I got on the bus.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

My knee bounced up and down uncontrollably as the bus driver announced we would be arriving soon.

What would happen? Would Edward still want me? Are they going to welcome me back with open arms?

The bus stopped and I think I stopped breathing.

"Bella?" the bus driver shook me and I stared at him, my heart beginning to beat faster. "Kid, relax. Do you need to use one of those pills all ready?" he asked gesturing to the pill bottle I was gripping in my hand.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Well we're here and you're the only one on the bus, so take as much time as you need."

He ushered me and I smiled gratefully.

I took a couple sips of my water, let out a few calming breaths and got up.

"Goodbye Bella, and don't let me catch you coming back unless you're visiting one of your friends!" the bus driver demanded making me smile and nod.

"Of course." I got off the bus and walked inside the bus station wandering, looking for my family. While wandering I decided it might be best if I put the pills away in case I lost them. I tucked them inside my bag and when I looked up my entire family was there holding signs.

There they all were. Emmett, Rosalie, Mary, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Joey, Jacob, Leah, Angela, Ben, Kasey, and Edward.

Edward.

I smiled and he started walking toward me. I ran to him, and flung my arms around him.

He picked me up by the waist and twirled me around a couple times.

This was him. This was real. The smell and touch of his skin. His velvety voice whispering my name and telling me he loves me.

I could feel my tears leaking onto his shirt and his own tears dripped into my hair.

He stopped twirling me and we just stood there enjoying the feeling of each others embrace.

"I missed you my Bella." he whispered and I sighed contently.

"I missed you too."

This right here, this hug, was home. Just being in Edward's embrace, I could feel all of our broken promises fixing themselves.

**Okay. I just got the chills. I just want everybody to know that this isn't the last chapter. Next up is the epilogue. I'm gonna miss this story so much :'(**

**Anyway I have some song recommendations. Through this entire chapter I had been listening to so many fitting songs. Like When September Ends by Green Day, Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, My Immortal by Evanescence, and Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. I find the entire chapter phenomenal if you listen to those songs while reading this chapter. But I, honest to goodness, teared up when I wrote Edward and Bella's embrace because I was listening to the chorus of It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.**

**It seriously broke my heart to break Justin and Kasey up because they seemed like they could have one of those amazing couples that could last forever-you know if they never fought…or left the house-but then I remembered that they're just barely teenagers, and as everyone knows, the young heart is a very fickle one.**


	30. Epilogue: 17 Years Later

**I'm sorry it has taken me awhile to post this but I was waiting for the perfect timing. And what's better timing then the anniversary of It Started With 25 Letters?**

**It's here. It's finally here. I don't want it to end! But it has to. It's been prolonged for too long. So here it is. **

**The Epilogue**

_17 years later_

Bella POV

I rubbed my temples gently willing my headache to go away. I was babysitting for Rose, Charlotte and Alice. You would think that with all these teenagers that it would be at least a little quiet!

I just replayed that past few years to keep myself from flying off the handle. It had taken me almost a complete year to be able to get off the anxiety pills. Edward and Kasey were very patient with me, and I was soon able to sleep with Edward. And not in the snuggle kind of way if you know what I mean.

We tried often, and I mean, _often_. We went to the doctor to see if there might be a problem and he said that with the damage done from the past years of rape, then it would be extremely unlikely that I would ever be able to give Edward any kids. That night he consoled me. And that night we conceived my baby boy Charles.

Named after my father who, unfortunately, had passed in an attempt to bring down the S.S.S. On the upside, he succeeded.

"Mom!" I heard Charles shout. "The door!"

I got up from the couch stepping over a making out Mary and Joey, dodging Rosalie's twin boys who where wrestling, and tripping over Emma, Charles, and Savannah's controller's wires. I gave the kids my best glare and straightened my shirt.

"Yes. Don't strain yourselves." I grumbled opening the door. Immediately my legs were attacked by my adorable two year old granddaughter.

"Gwan ma!" she squealed. My face lit up as I picked her up.

"Hi baby!" I pecked her cheek. "Where's your mama?" I asked.

"She wif daddy!" Madi squealed. "Dey awe gettin' foo!"

"Really?" I gasped in my voice reserved only for babies. She nodded and looked passed me at Charles.

"Unca Char!" she screamed wiggling her way down and running over to sit in his lap.

"Hi Madi!" he cooed setting down his game controller and began to talk with her animatedly. I swear, that baby girl is the only thing that can detach him from video games. I blame his uncles.

"Mom!" I turned to see Kasey hand a couple paper bags to her husband Daniel and she hugged me. I hugged her back gratefully. Even though I had just seen her like a week ago, I had missed her.

My eyes widened as I felt a small, yet slightly noticeable, bump between us.

"You're showing." I whispered in her ear and she turned pink. I turned to Daniel. "Honestly Danny, do I look old enough to have two grand kids? Don't answer that."

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry Bella. I can't keep my hands off of her." I smiled at their love. It reminded me so much of mine and Edwards. Which made me think again, where the hell was that man?

Kasey opened her mouth to say something but Rory popped up.

"Aunty Bella, Mary and Joey are at it again." he whined. I gave my fifteen year old nephew a pat on the head even though he was slightly taller than me.

I swear, that boy and his twin have too much Emmett in them.

I gave Kasey and Daniel a look that plainly said, _do you see what I've been going through?_

They laughed and followed me into the living room where Joey was practically on top of Mary, who was definitely shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Alright, alright! Come on you too! Off." I ordered, grabbing Joey and hauling him off her. They both turned a little pink and began fixing themselves trying to look presentable.

"Sorry Aunty Bella." they chorused making me laugh.

"It's fine. Mary go set the table with Kasey." I smiled. With one last lingering kiss, Mary left a little unwillingly with Kasey.

And Emmett thought his little girl was so innocent. Ha!

I turned to Savannah who was still attached to the video game her, Emma, and Charles were just playing. She looked exactly like Alice, but they were nothing alike. She was a total tomboy.

"Hey…where are Emma and Charles?" I asked. I looked over to Daniel who was now holding his daughter, Rory and Cody who had grabbed the two stranded controllers, and Savannah who glanced at me briefly.

"Charles took Emma upstairs to show her his 'music collection'." Savannah snorted. I rose my eyebrows as Rory and Cody burst into a chorus of Lets Get It On.

I swatted them both upside their heads and went upstairs to Charles's room. There they were. Sitting on his bed. Awfully close.

There was no doubt that Charles was a good looking boy-got his looks from Edward- and Emma definitely was a wonderful mix of Peter and Charlotte, but Charles is sixteen and Emma is only fourteen.

"This song is really good." Emma said and I realized that they were both listening to a song that was coming out of Charles's headphones. He nodded.

"Yeah. My dad said that it's his and my mom's song." I smiled to myself. They were listening to Clair De Lune. How sweet. "My dad told me that it really helps get the ladies." I frowned at that. I was going to have to talk to Edward about that.

Emma laughed. "You're so stupid." I peeked in and saw that they were both smiling at each other and leaning in.

Despite the fact that Peter loved Charles I knew he wouldn't take to letting his little girl be befouled by my son. So really, by knocking on his door, I was just saving Charles's life.

When I stuck my head in the door, Emma was sitting in the beanie bag chair next to Charles's bed. Oh, they're good. "The tables being set. Can you two come help?" I asked. They both nodded and scampered out the door but I grabbed Charles and pulled him back into the room.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "What ever do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt to sound nonchalant.

"She's fourteen Charlie." I reminded him.

"She already said she'd marry me." he said quietly and I stared at him.

"What? And where was I when this happened?" I asked. He turned pink.

"We-uh, I was seven actually. And she was five." he mumbled making me laugh.

"You remember that? You actually took that to heart? Oh Charlie. You poor sap." I folded my hands across my heart as if it were touching. He opened his mouth to speak when we heard more voices coming from downstairs.

"Come on." I told him. "I think your Uncle Emmett is here."

We all sat around the table and Emmett groaned again.

"Bella! I'm starving! Can't we just start with out Edward?" he pleaded and all the boys joined in.

"No!" I shouted over them. "Thanksgiving is a time for family. It's not just about eating! So we will wait until all of our family is here!"

Rosalie, Charlotte, Alice, and Kasey applauded my short speech laughing.

The front door slammed and Emmett screamed.

"FINALLY!"

"Sorry I'm late you guys. The hospital was overflowing with work. If I have to hear about one more drunken idiot that stabbed himself with a fork-" Edward came in making me heart beat faster like always.

"Enough talking! Get your ass over here and let's eat!" Jasper ordered as several people nodded in agreement.

Edward sat down next to me and we passed around the food. As all the boys stuffed their faces, Edward gave me a nice, long kiss in his usual greeting.

"Hey none of that! I'm eating!" Joey teased us.

"Oh yeah? Just like how you were eating Mary's tongue on the couch?" Rory shot at him. Everyone laughed as Mary and Joey turned red and glared at Rory.

"What?" Emmett yelped glaring at Joey who was now shrinking in his seat.

"We weren't doing anything dad!" Mary said.

"Your bra's crooked Mary." Kasey said nonchalantly stuffing a piece of ham in her mouth.

"Kasey!" Mary exclaimed in embarrassment, and trying to stealthily fix her bra.

"Well as long as we're confessing stuff, I saw Jenny Mallory and Rory almost sliding into third under the bleachers." Savannah smiled evilly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Little man going third under the bleachers!" Emmett reached across the table to give his son a fist bump.

Rose smacked Emmett across the shoulder. "I do not want him to think this is okay Emmett!"

Everyone but the embarrassed kids and parents were laughing. Jasper was almost rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Well I know for a fact that Savannah stuck her tongue down some kid's throat at a party after getting drunk from playing beer pong!" Charles threw in his two cents. Savannah, Alice, and Jasper stopped laughing.

"Oh my god Charles!" Savannah screamed in mortification glaring at my laughing son. "Well Charles took Emma up to his room a few minutes ago!"

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Emma exclaimed.

"What?" Peter shouted glaring at my son.

"We didn't do anything!" Charlie exclaimed defending himself.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlotte asked her hand on her heart, and I hit Edward who was looking a little too proud.

"A year." Emma blurted making Charles go pink.

"Emma, I thought we weren't going to say anything!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Me, Edward, Peter, and Charlotte shouted.

"How far have you guys gone?" Peter asked glaring at my son.

"One in a half base." Emma blurted out and most of us just stared at her in confusion.

"How the hell do you go half a base?" Edward asked. All of a sudden we were all shouting at each other. Kasey, Daniel, and Madi were all staring at us in amusement and I think Kasey thought she could slip it passed us unnoticed but we all caught it.

"I'm pregnant again." it was barely over a whisper but we all shut up and turned to stare at her. "Wow you guys hear really well."

We all started to gush over her, and of course, all us girls wanted to feel her small baby bump. After many congratulations we continued to eat, sharing stories back and forth.

Sitting there with my family, I felt a familiar tickling, bubbling feeling spread in the center of my chest. It was happiness. It felt like true, wonderful, blissful happiness.

Afterward all the kids left to the living room to watch a movie. I smiled as I saw Charles and Emma snuggle together on the love seat, while Mary and Joey shared the recliner. The rest of the kids were spread about watching some scary movie.

I sat with my friends and Edward kept his arm wrapped around me. I leaned my head to his chest.

"Isn't it so sweet?" Alice cooed looking at the kids laughing at the fake and outrageous gore.

Rose smiled fondly. "Kinda reminds me of how we used to be. Except there's more of them."

"Used to be?" I snorted. "Rose, we're still like that."

She looked at me and pouted. "Isabella Cullen. As I remember, you still owe me a Johnny Depp movie night."

Kasey, Charlotte, and Alice laughed with us. "Can we get in on that action?"

"Hey!" all of our husbands shouted trying to look hurt but ended up laughing.

It was fun and everything, but eventually it was late at night and we had to go to bed.

I gave everyone a hug, gave them a plate of food, and said goodbye, knowing full well that I would see them tomorrow.

After saying goodnight to Charles, I sat in bed with Edward talking to Esme. She said that the Thanksgiving Cruise was treating her and Carlisle well, and that she missed us.

I told her all about what had happened with our kids at the dinner table, she just laughed.

"Hey now you know what it feels like." she teased making me chuckle.

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to hear about my children's sexual exploits." I whined.

Esme laughed. "There's nothing you can really do about it Bella. Nothing's going to stop them. And I'll be damned if Mary and Joey haven't already done the deed already."

I groaned and dug my palms into my eyes. "There's no way I'm telling Emmett or Rose about that." I said causing Esme to laugh again. She was being way too cavalier about this. "Just tell me how to make them stop! I'm begging you!"

"Bella, sweetie, unfortunately you can't make them stop. Look at Rose and Emmett when they were younger. I just do my best to ignore the obvious, and trust that I taught them well enough to use protection." she advised.

I sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see. "Alright Esme, thanks."

After hanging up and turning off the light, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"Good talk with my mom?" he chuckled kissing me on the cheek. I laughed and leaned my head against his chest.

"You can say that." he flipped us backward so I was lying on his chest. We laughed and then Edward put his hand against my mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up Charlie." he whispered making me smile.

"I'm having a serious sense of déjà vu." I whispered, and he looked at me curiously. "Remember? After I got out of the hospital and before I went to court? You snuck into my room late at night and held me?"

He smiled goofily and nodded. "That was the first night you let me go almost all the way." he remembered making me groan.

"God. Is that all you remember from that night?" I asked him sighing. He stared at me looking confused and then realization dawned upon him.

"Oh yeah. That was the night I told you that when we made it passed the drama, we would go to Vegas and elope." he chuckled and I giggled.

I nodded, giggling. "It was the most childish and cutest thing that I had ever heard you say." I kissed his lips softly. "Everyday with you makes me feel like I'm reliving the best part of being seventeen."

He smiled and kissed me back. "Isabella Marie, I know you have gone through more despair and pain than anyone should. And I know that I may never be able to fix that, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to. I promise to love you and cherish you like you deserve and possibly even more."

Tears dribbled down my cheeks as he quoted the exact words he said when he proposed to me.

"I love you Edward. Always." I promised, getting off him and just laying in his arms."

He kissed my head. "I'll hold you to that."

**The end.**

***Ending credits roll while How To Love (Rock Cover) by Tyler Ward and Christina Grimmie plays) **

**So that's it. I feel like crying. Anyway, that song I just mentioned is awesome! I highly recommend it! **

**Anyway, if you guys have any questions then just put them in a review or PM them to me and I'll put up a FAQ. And if anyone wants make like a play list for either Broken Promises or It Started With 25 Letters, or a banner, or translate it, or a trailer, or-hell I don't know-even a spin off story, just PM me, and let me know and we'll talk about it.**

**Other than that, I thank every one of my fans, even those who didn't stick with me through all the ups and downs. You guys are my reason and inspiration for writing. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	31. Trequel Information

**Ello, Shalom, Bonjour, Aloha…sup.**

**So I the newest story is up! And if you can't find it, this is its information:**

**Title: I Guess I'm Stuck With You **

**Summary: The final installment of The 25 Letters Series. It's 17 years after the drama with Bella went down, and the gang finally grew up and had a family of their own. Now follow their children as they navigate their way through life and the equivalent of hell...high school.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Family/Friendship **

**Now this story isn't exactly my top priority so I'll try to update often. **

**Sincerely,**

**hiileihawaiiangurl**


End file.
